Godsiblings
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: What if Sirius had left something behind when he went to prison. In the form of a little girl. How will things be different for Harry when he meets the daughter of Sirius Black? And What will happen when Sirius finally returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Godsiblings **

Harry and Ron were settling in on the train when they heard a knock on the compartment door. They looked up to see a blond girl with brown eyes who was wearing glasses. She looked a few years older than them.

"Sorry to bother you, but I've got nowhere else to sit. You mind?" the girl asked in an American accent.

"No, not all," Harry said while Ron nodded his permission as well.

The girl smiled as she came in and sat down. "Thanks. I'm Clarina by the way."

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said proudly.

"Harry Potter," Harry said somewhat shyly.

Clarina's eyes showed instant recognition of the name. Unlike everyone else though, it wasn't his fame that made her take interest. It was her family's connection to his. "It's nice to meet you both."

"You're an American, right? How come you go to Hogwarts?" Ron wondered. There was a magical school in America so it made no sense to travel so far.

"Same reason you do. My family all went to Hogwarts. See I was raised in America, but I was born in England," Clarina explained.

"Oh. So what year are you. You can't be a first year," Ron said. She looked far too old to be in their year.

Clarina chuckled. "No, third."

"Oh. My twin brothers are third years. Fred and George?"

Clarina nodded. "Yeah, I've seen them around. I have a few classes with them. Some of the things they pull are pretty hilarious."

"They've never mentioned you," Ron said. It was weird because his brother's mentioned everyone at Hogwarts, even those they didn't like.

Clarina's eyes darkened a little. "Yeah, I'm not surprised. I don't get noticed that often." Actually, it was quite the opposite. People knew her the second they learned her name and went out of their way to avoid her.

"So what's Hogwarts like?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's amazing. I can't even really tell you about it. You have to see it for yourselves," Clarina said. Actually, Hogwarts hadn't been all that enjoyable for her, but she didn't want to scare the two first years. Besides, it would be different for them. Both came from families that were considered 'light'. Most of the school would welcome them with open arms. It was the children from other families, like Clarina's that had to worry. She had very few friends in Hogwarts because of it.

"What house are you in?" Ron wondered.

"Gryffindor," Clarina said. The hat had offered her either Gryffindor or Slytherin, but she wanted to be in the house her father was in. She looked out for some of the slytherins though, even if they didn't want it. They were like her. None of them were really given a fair shake by the rest of the school.

"Brilliant! That's where I hope to be. My whole family's been sorted there. I suppose any house is better than Slytherin though," Ron said.

"Don't knock Slytherin, Ron. They're not all bad," Clarina said. The few friends she did have were in Slytherin. They were the only ones that understood what she went through every day. Most didn't give her the time of day because she was a Gryffindor, but she had a couple she was friendly with.

"But only the bad ones go there. That's where You Know Who got sorted," Ron said.

"So? He could've easily gone into one of the other houses and still have turned out that way. The house doesn't make the wizard. It just fits you in with the people you are most like. Though that sounds pretty stupid to me. Personally, I think they should switch it up a bit. Have us get to know people we differ from. Anyway, I'm going to go get changed," Clarina said before standing up.

"But we have hours to go," Ron said.

"Yeah, I know, but I like being ahead of the game so I don't have to scramble later. I'll be back," Clarina said before exiting the compartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After the sorting, Harry and Ron sat with Clarina at Gryffindor table while the other Gryffindors sent glances their way.

"Okay, what are they staring at? I get why they'd look at Harry, but why the rest of us. Percy's looking at me like I've broken some kind of law or something," Ron said.

Clarina sighed. "Don't be surprised if your brothers try to get you to stay away from me."

"Why would they do that?" Harry wondered.

"Because of my father. See, my father is said to have done some bad things in his life. Things that got him sent to prison. He didn't do them, but they think he did. All anybody else sees is another bad seed when they look at me," Clarina said.

"That's stupid though. Even if your dad did do something wrong, it doesn't mean you will," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry. Too bad no one else sees it like that," Clarina said. Even most of the teachers didn't like her much because of her father. The only ones to give her a fair shake were McGonagall and, interestingly enough, Snape. Snape hated her father with a passion, but somehow managed to get past it to give her a shot. Clarina guessed it was because he knew what it was like to be treated like a pariah.

"Well, if Percy says something, I'll just tell him to shove it. He's a prat anyway," Ron said.

"You don't have to do that," Clarina said. The last thing she wanted was to cause waves between Ron and his family. Family was important. She knew that better than anyone since hers had been taken away.

"I want to. Percy doesn't get to decide who I talk to. You've been really nice to s. I want to talk to you and I will," Ron said firmly.

"Me too. Someone saying we can't because of your family is no better than Malfoy telling me not to be friends with Ron. I'll decide who I want to be friends with," Harry said.

"Thanks guys. Oh, I almost forgot. I need to go see a couple of friends. I'll be right back," Clarina said before making her way over to the slytherin table.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Ron and Harry took their seats across from Clarina in the Great Hall for lunch. Neither boy looked too pleased.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Clarina asked.

"We just came from potions," Ron said irritably.

Clarina understood immediately. Snape's class was an acquired taste for anyone that wasn't a Gryffindor. "Ah. Some issues with Professor Snape.

"He was horrible! He asked me all these questions I couldn't possibly know the answer to and then later, he got on me about not stopping Neville from accidently exploding his cauldron," Harry complained.

"Yeah, that sounds like Snape. Although, it is a little more excessive than usual. The thing you've got to understand about Snape is that he hates everyone," Clarina told them.

Both boys stared at her for a minute and then burst out laughing.

Clarina chuckled as well. "Okay, I know it sounds kind of funny, but it's true. Snape hates practically everyone. Except his slytherins."

"You seem to get on with him. I saw you talking to him yesterday," Ron said.

"Okay, I'm sure you've both noticed by now that Snape favors his slytherins."

They both nodded.

"Well, there's a reason for that and it's not just because it's his House. He favors Slytherins because they're pretty much alone here. Everyone here treats them like evil incarnated because a lot of them have death eater parents. As you've noticed, my situation is similar," Clarina continued. Actually, it was practically the same, but she didn't really want to discuss her father and what he'd been accused of doing.

"What's a death eater?" Harry wondered. He'd never heard that term before, but from the way Clarina said it, he knew it had to be bad.

"Death eaters were supporters of You Know Who," Ron answered.

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Both Ron and Clarina flinched. "Don't say his name, especially in public. You're liable to cause a panic. That name still scares people," Clarina said.

"Anyway, yeah, him," Ron said. "They believed what he believed. That muggles and muggleborns should be killed."

"That's crazy," Harry said.

"Yeah, but people believed it. Hell, people still believe it. Most of my family did," Clarina said.

"What's this, Black?" asked another voice.

They all turned to see Percy with a sour look on his face.

"Coaching young wizards into your ways?" he asked.

"Percy, sod off," Ron said as he glared at his older brother.

"Ron, I told you to stay away from her. She's the worst sort. She'll turn you down a dark path," Percy said.

"What do you know, Weasley? You haven't so much as spoken two words to me since I got here. You don't know anything about me," Clarina said. Normally she'd just let Percy think whatever he wanted, but being friends with Harry was important to her. He was a connection to her father even if he didn't know it. She had very few of those. Yes, she had her uncle Remus, but a part of her couldn't help but resent him sometimes. He refused to believe her father was innocent even though they'd been friends for years. He chalked up her belief that her father was innocent to denial. It made her so angry. It got to the point where they didn't even discuss her father anymore because it would just start another fight. Harry was different. He didn't know her father or what he was accused of doing, so they were free to just be friends.

"I know you're a bad seed, just like your father and I won't let you corrupt my brother," Percy said.

Clarina stood up angrily. If there was one thing she wouldn't listen to, it was her father being degraded right in front of her. "You shut your mouth about my father! You didn't know my father!"

"What is going on here?" a silky voice asked. They all turned to see Snape standing behind them.

"I was just looking out for the younger years and she got in my face, Professor," Percy said.

"That's not true, sir," Hermione said from a few seats over. "Clarina, Harry, and Ron were talking and then Percy came up and started in on Clarina. He kept accusing her of being dark, but she didn't get angry until he mentioned her father."

Severus scowled and glared at Percy. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for false accusations against another student."

"Bur Professor, they weren't…"

"And detention for lying to a teacher, Mr. Weasley," Severus continued.

Percy's eyes widened in horror and he quickly fled the scene.

Severus looked over at Clarina. "In the future, Miss Black, I expect you to keep your temper in check."

"Yes, sir," Clarina said politely and watched as Snape left.

Ron couldn't keep himself from laughing any longer. "That was brilliant! I don't think Percy's ever gotten detention before."

"I can't believe Percy did that. I mean, your dad couldn't have been that bad," Harry said.

Clarina shrugged. "The things he's accused of are, but I know he didn't do it. He's innocent."

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but how do you know?" Ron asked.

"If your dad was accused of something, like say murder, would you believe he was guilty? Even if the evidence said he was?" Clarina asked.

Ron immediately shook his head. He knew his father. The man wouldn't hurt a fly. He would never believe his father could ever do such a thing.

"It's the same for me. I may have been young, but I knew my father. He's not capable of hurting anyone. Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm gonna head back to the Common Room. I think I've lost my appetite," she said before standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Severus sat in the staff room listening to everyone go one about the new year and how the new first years were fairing. Harry Potter was the biggest topic of conversation, so Severus was trying to tune out as much as possible. That is until one particular comment from Professor Sprout caught his attention.

"There is one cause for concern I've found regarding the Potter boy, Headmaster. I brought it up to Minerva, but she dismissed me," Sprout said.

"That's because it's ridiculous and prejudicial, Pomona," Minerva said irritably.

"I am not prejudiced, Minerva. I resent the implication," Sprout said.

"You blame a thirteen-year-old girl for crimes her father committed. What would you call it?" Minerva asked.

"Caution. You may not want to admit it, but this kind of thing runs in cycles. Sirius Black became a death eater because of his family. It only stands to reason that his daughter might…"

"Black became a death eater because of Black. Blood and family had nothing to do with it. And even if Family influence did, that certainly wouldn't pertain to Miss Black. The girl was raised by Remus Lupin, not Sirius Black," Severus said.

"Severus, you and I completely agree, but I must say, it's a bit strange that you defend Sirius Black's daughter so strongly, yet you can't even bring yourself to be civil to James Potter's son. If I recall correctly, you hated Black even more than Potter," Minerva said.

"That's different. The Potter Spawn is an exact replica of his father, both physically and personality wise. Mark my words, the brat will prove to be just arrogant and fool worthy as his father. The Black child, however, is the exact opposite of her father. She's grounded and more mature beyond any thirteen-year-old I've ever met. She is kind to nearly everyone, despite the fact that she is treated like a plague by everyone in this school, including the teachers," Severus explained. Truthfully, he had intended to hate the Black child when she came to school, but she was already hatred by nearly everyone. He couldn't bring himself to take part in that, especially when the child went out of her way to be kind to his snakes. He just couldn't feel anything but sympathy for the child.

"I still think we should try to warn Potter away from her. She could be dangerous to him in the future," Sprout said.

Many of the other teachers nodded in agreement.

"Enough," Dumbledore finally spoke. "I agree with Severus and Minerva. I hardly think a thirteen-year-old child who simply misses her father is cause for concern when it comes to Young Harry. We are not in habit of blaming children for the actions for the actions of their parents. That goes for all of you," he said as looked at Severus.

Severus scowled and looked away.

"Now if you want to watch out for Harry, I can't stop you, but no action will be taken at this time. We will let what is to happen happen. Now this meeting is concluded.

Severus didn't need to be told twice. He was out of his chair and out the door within seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Clarina knew it, it was Halloween, much to her dismay of course. If there was one holiday she hated, it was Halloween. Ten years ago on this day, she'd lost everything. Her father was taken from her, as were her godparents. It was just a horrible day all around.

Clarina was heading for the Common Room to completely avoid the rest of the day when she noticed Hermione running away in tears. She looked to see what had happened and saw Ron and Harry just standing a few feet away. She immediately made her way over to the two first years. "Hey. You guys know what happened with Hermione?"

Harry glanced over at Ron.

"Well, she's so annoying. She made me look like an idiot in Charms. She's awful!" Ron exclaimed.

"Did you say that?" Clarina asked sounding disapprovingly.

"Maybe," Ron said quietly.

"You know, Ron, words hurt. I should know. People call me names behind my back all the time. You heard the way your brother spoke about me," Clarina said. She couldn't deny that the way people treated her did hurt. She let it show as little as possible because she didn't want to give them the satisfaction, but they still hurt.

"That's different. You're awesome and people are mean to you because of something that wasn't even your fault," Ron said.

"It's not different. Everyone should be treated with respect. Hermione just ran out of here in tears. What you said hurt her. You know, if she upset you, you should talk to her about it instead of talking about her behind her back. Just think about it. I'm going to go find Hermione.

"What about the feast?" Harry asked.

"I was never going to the feast. I hate Halloween," Clarina said before taking off after Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Clarina found Hermione in the girls' bathroom. She was leaning over the sink crying. Clarina immediately went over to her. "Hermione, you okay?"

Hermione immediately stood up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes. "H…how'd you find me?"

"I asked around. Someone said they saw you come in here," Clarina said.

"Why would you both looking for me? You're friends with Ron and Harry," Hermione said.

"So? Just because I'm friends with someone doesn't mean I have to agree with them all the time. Ron was wrong to say what he did and I told him so. As for me being here, I'm here because I know what it's like to listen to someone say cruel things behind your back," Clarina said.

Hermione nodded. "I've heard some of the things they say. What Percy said in the beginning of the year was kind considering. Can I ask you something? Why don't you do anything about it? You should tell someone."

Clarina chuckled humorlessly. "Who would I tell? A teacher? Most of them say the same things. And the ones who don't could do very little about it. They can't put the whole school in detention."

"What about your mother?" Hermione asked.

"My mother's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said with sympathy and guilt. She hadn't meant to bring back painful memories.

Clarina shrugged. "It's okay. I never actually met her. She died right after I was born. It's hard to miss what you never had.

"Who do you live with then? Someone must take care of you," Hermione said.

"My Uncle Remus. Well, okay, he's not really my uncle. He and my father were good friends once. Remus is kind of like an honorary godfather," Clarina told her. Harry's father James was actually her godfather, but it was always clear that Remus was just as close to her father.

"Does he know how you're treated here?" Hermione asked.

"No," Clarina said simply. She'd gone to great lengths to make sure her uncle didn't find out. She'd sworn Professors Snape and McGonagall to secrecy. Snape had understood more than McGonagall. She had wanted to contact Remus right away, but after a lot of persuading, Clarina managed to convince her not to.

"Why don't you tell him? Surely he would do something about it," Hermione said.

"He'd try," Clarina granted. She knew that her uncle. He would put up one hell of a scene if he ever found out, especially considering teachers were involved. Her uncle might seem mild mannered, but when you pissed him off, the wolf side of him would come out to play. "But ultimately, it wouldn't do any good. You can't change people's opinions. He would just start yelling about the injustice of it, demand that something be done, which wouldn't happen, and eventually he would blame my father. That would just lead to a big fight between the two of us and I'm trying to keep those at a minimum."

"You sound like you resent him," Hermione said.

"Don't get me wrong. I love my uncle. He's taken care of me the majority of my life. I don't know what I would do without him. But, yeah, a part of me does resent him. I think he should believe my father is innocent. They were supposed to be friends. But he thinks my dad's guilty and that has led to a lot of fights between us. The only way I know to avoid those fights is to keep the topic of my father to a minimum," Clarina said.

"That's why you won't tell him?" Hermione asked.

"That and the fact that it just wouldn't matter. Like I said, you can't change people's opinions and they can't punish the entire school. And how did this conversation become about me. I came in here to make you feel better," Clarina finished with a smile.

Hermione chuckled. "Actually, you did. After being reminded of what you go through every day, I can hardly complain about one negative comment. "

Just then they heard loud footsteps coming their way. They both turned around and screamed. "I…is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked.

Clarina was too shocked to answer. There was a freaking troll in the bathroom. How did a troll manage to get into the castle, let alone the bathroom?

The troll began to walk towards them and corner them. Clarina instinctively pulled Hermione behind her and pulled out her wand. Before she could use it though, Ron and Harry burst in.

Harry Immediately jumped on the troll's back and stuck his wand up its nose.

"Harry, no!" Clarina exclaimed. He was going to get himself killed taking on the troll like this.

The troll moved around wildly and managed to fling Harry of its back and halfway across the room.

Clarina took this opportunity to act. She pointed her wand at the troll and chanted _"Stupify!"_

The stunned troll fell to the ground with a thud.

Clarina, Hermione and Ron immediately went to help Harry. "Are you okay?" Clarina asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, fine. We were worried about you. We knew you guys didn't know about the troll," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, in the future, getting on a troll's back is not the thing to do," Clarina lectured.

Harry nodded. "That was a brilliant spell. What was it?"

"It's a stunner. I thought we didn't learn it until fourth year though. Fred and George haven't even learned it yet," Ron said.

"It is, but my uncle is skilled in Defense. I know a few spells that I shouldn't yet," Clarina said.

Just then, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Quirrel,, and Dumbledore came in. "What is going on in here? What did the four of you think you were doing. Miss Black, you for one ought to know better than to take on a troll!" Minerva said.

"Trust me Professor, if I had known there was a troll on the loose, I would've made sure none of us were here," Clarina said.

"It was announced at the feast," Dumbledore said.

"Miss Black never attends the Halloween feast," Severus said.

"Alright, that explains one. What about the rest of you?" Minerva asked.

Hermione was about to lie to protect Harry and Ron, but Clarina spoke before she had the chance. "Hermione didn't know either. I came in here after her. She was upset and I wanted to help her."

"Well, Potter and Weasley definitely knew. I saw both of them at the feast," Severus said as he narrowed his eyes at both boys.

"Well, we knew Clarina and Hermione didn't know about the troll. We came to warn them," Harry explained.

Minerva huffed. "Of all the stupid… You should've come to one of us instead of risking your lives! You're very lucky you weren't killed. Now all of you, to your Common Room!"

They all nodded and scurried off.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later found Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the Common Room with a bunch of library books. They were trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel was. Hagrid had let it slip that the three headed dog in the third floor corridor was protecting something of his.

"This is useless, Mate. We're never going to find anything," Ron said.

"What about Clarina? She might know who he is," Hermione said all of a sudden.

"I might know who who is?" Clarina asked as she entered the Common Room.

All three first years jumped. "Bloody hell! Don't do that. You scared us half to death," Ron said.

Clarina laughed. "Sorry. So who might I know?"

"Nicolas Flamel. Do you know who he is?" Harry asked.

"Nicolas Flamel? Where'd you guys here that name?" Clarina wondered.

Harry explained everything they'd learned from Hagrid about Flamel and whatever Fluffy was hiding.

"So that thing is actually guarding something?" Clarina asked.

"Yeah, and Snape's after it. We just know it," Ron said.

"Hang on, I thought you said Hagrid told you Snape was trying to protect it," Clarina said.

"Well, yeah, but we think he's just playing Dumbledore and he's really after it for himself," Ron said.

"So do you know who he is?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I've heard of him. He's an alchemist. He's said to have mad this stone that can make a person immortal," Clarina explained.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "That's got to be what that beast is guarding."

"If it's real," Clarina said.

"You think it's not?" Hermione asked.

"I never really gave it much thought. I kind of find it hard to believe that such a thing exists, but then again, most people find it hard to believe magic exists" Clarina said. It would be pretty stupid for her to say that it definitely wasn't possible that the stone existed seeing as she lived in a world where almost anything was possible.

"It has to be real. That's what Dumbledore is trying to keep safe and that's what Snape wants," Harry said.

"I find it hard to believe that Professor Snape would do such a thing. He's not as bad as you guys make him out to be," Clarina said.

"He jinxed Harry's broom," Ron said.

Clarina rolled her eyes. This again. She had been there the day Harry's broom was jinxed. Hermione and Ron had believed it was Snape because he was muttering something. But Clarina had also seen Quirrel muttering. Personally, she thought he was the one who tried to kill Harry, though she wasn't sure why. She'd told Professor Snape about it and he told her not to worry about it. "Another thing I think you guys are wrong about. Yes, Snape is a jerk most of the time, especially to Harry, but he would never hurt a student. As for this stone thing, whether it's real or not, I don't think it really matters for us. Let Dumbledore and the teachers protecting it deal with it," Clarina said before heading for her dormitory.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Soon, Christmas came. There weren't many Gryffindors at Hogwarts for the Holidays. It was just Ron, Harry, Clarina, and a couple others. Clarina always stayed for Christmas holidays because they took place at the end of the month which was not exactly a good time for her uncle. It was just easier for her to stay than to go home and have to go elsewhere after just a few days.

Clarina went downstairs and found Harry and Ron opening presents. "Hey, guys."

"Morning, Clarina. Happy Christmas," Ron said. He then picked up a present and handed it to her. "That's from me."

"Oh, thanks, Ron," Clarina said before opening it. She found it to be an exploding snap card game. "Wow, cool. You'll both find something under there from me too."

"Yeah, we already saw them, but we wanted to wait for you," Harry said.

The three immediately started opening the rest of their presents until there was only one left. "This one's yours, Clarina," Ron said before handing her a small package.

Clarina immediately took it and opened it. She pulled out a gold pocket watch. She turned it around and saw the letters 'SB' carved into the back. This belonged to her father.

"A watch? Who gives a watch for Christmas," Ron asked.

"Best gift ever. This was my dad's," Clarina said, clearly memorized by the gift.

"Who sent it? Your dad?" Harry asked. He knew Clarina's father was in prison, but maybe he found a way to get her something.

"Not possible. Azkaban prisoners can't even send a letter, let alone a gift," Ron said.

Harry then noticed a not on the ground. He picked it up and handed it to Clarina. "I think this went with it."

Clarina opened the note and read it.

_Clarina,_

_I know we have had many a fights regarding your father with no real resolution, but no matter what else, I believe that he loved you and would want you to have this._

_Love Uncle Remus_

Clarina was shocked. Her uncle had given this to her. He believed her father was guilty, yet he still gave her something that belonged to him. This was an example of the reason she loved her uncle despite everything. Because even though he didn't believe her father and constantly tried to pull her out of her 'denial', he still respected the fact that he was her father and therefor mattered to her.

"So who sent it?" Ron asked curiously.

"My uncle sent it. I gotta go write him. I need him to know how grateful I am for this," Clarina said before rushing back up to her dormitory.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I'm going through the year a little fast here, but that's because the brunt of the story will take place in book three and I want to get there as quickly as possible. It will start to slow down at that point.**

Clarina walked into the common room to find her three first year friends huddled together whispering. They immediately stopped when she entered the room. "Okay, what is going on with you three? You guys have been acting weird for days."

"We should tell her," Hermione said.

Harry nodded reluctantly. It wasn't that he didn't trust Clarina. He just wasn't sure she would believe him. "Okay, so you know the detention we had in the Forest a few days ago?"

Clarina nodded. They had all gotten in trouble when they were out past curfew. They were helping Hagrid get rid of a baby dragon and Malfoy ratted on them. They all ended up with detention and a loss of points.

Harry began to explain what happened. He got as far as the hooded figure drinking the Unicorn blood.

Clarina's eyes widened. "Somebody's drinking Unicorn blood?" That was pretty serious. It took a desperate and despicable person to do something like that.

"Yeah. We think he's using it to stay alive until he can find the stone. If he finds the stone, he'll gain eternal life," Harry explained.

"Again we're banking all this on the stone being real. You said 'he'. It sounds like you have a good idea of who it is," Clarina said.

"We think it's Voldemort," Harry said.

The three others flinched at the sound of the name. "Oi, Harry, stop saying his name!" Ron exclaimed.

Clarina shook just at the thought of that psycho being back. She never had to deal with him existing before, other than the effects from that fateful Halloween, but she knew enough about him to fear even his name. "What brought you to this conclusion?

Harry explained his talk with one of the centaurs and how his scar had felt when he was near the hooded figure.

"Okay, I'm not saying I believe it's You Know Who, but either way, Dumbledore needs to be told about this," Clarina said. It was quite clear to her that this was over their heads. Whatever this was, it was way too serious for four kids.

"We tried. Professor McGonagall said he's at the Ministry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, so we were thinking we'd stop it ourselves," Ron said.

"Are you insane? Say you're right for a second. Say Y…you Know Who is back," Clarina said. She shuttered just thinking about the possibility. "You really think three first years and a third year are equipped to take him on?"

"Well, we can't just let Voldemort get the stone," Harry argued.

Another flinch from the rest of the group, along with a glare from Ron. "For Merlin's sake, Harry!"

"Why didn't you guys just tell McGonagall?" Clarina asked.

"Yeah, like she'd believe us. You barely believe us," Ron said.

"Alright, I'll talk to Snape then. He'll believe me," Clarina said. Snape knew she was not in the habit of telling stories or even believing in something that wasn't somewhat plausible. He'd listen to her.

"Are you barmy? Snape's the one trying to get the stone. He's probably going to give it to You Know Who!" Ron exclaimed.

Clarina sighed. She still didn't believe that theory, but it wasn't worth an argument. "Well, going after it ourselves isn't a plausible plan either. If you don't want to go to McGonagall or Snape, we should wait until Dumbledore comes back."

"But what if Snape goes after the stone tonight?" Harry asked.

"If _somebody_ goes after it tonight, there's not hope that a bunch of kids can stop him. Look, this is how we're doing it. We're not going off halfcocked into a dangerous situation. Okay?" Clarina asked.

Harry sighed. "Alright."

"Good. Now I have to study for the rest of exams. There's no way for me to fail while waiting for Dumbledore to return," Clarina said before heading toward her dorm for her books.

"Are we really waiting?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. He knew Clarina meant well and was just trying to help, but they had to stop Snape. "No. We have to get that stone before Snape does. We're still going tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Clarina crept back into the common room late that night. She'd been in a study session with Lucien Bole and Adrian Pucey, her friends from Slytherin, that ran late.

Clarina was about to head up to bed when she noticed something behind one of the chairs. She went over and found Neville on the floor in a body bind. She immediately took out her wand. _"Finite Incantatum."_

Neville immediately started moving again and moved to sit up. "Thanks."

Clarina immediately helped him to his feet. "Who did this to you, Neville?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Neville said.

"Why?" Clarina asked nervously. Those three wouldn't have done that without what they believed to be a good reason.

"I caught them trying to sneak out and I tried to stop them. They were going to lose us more points," Neville said.

"Neville, this is important, do you know where they went?" Clarina asked. She had a feeling she knew where they went, but she was hoping to be told she was wrong.

"Dammit. Okay, this is what I need you to do. I need you to go find Professor Snape. If I know him, he's probably still in the Potions classroom brewing," Clarina said. She wished she could do that herself, but there was no time to waste. Merlin only knew how far those three had gotten. Thanks to being raised a marauder, she knew shortcuts around the school that no one else did. She was hoping that she could cut them off at the pass, but if not, she was counting on Snape to save them all.

"P…Professor S…Snape?" Neville stuttered in fear. He was absolutely terrified of the Potions Master.

"Yes. I need you to find him and tell him that Harry, Ron, and Hermione have gone after the person after the stone. He should know what that means. If you can't find him, find McGonagall, but only if you can't find him," Clarina said. She then rushed out of the Common Room without giving Neville the chance to respond.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Clarina made it through the obstacles to get to Harry and the stone. She had to give the teachers credit for originality. She met Hermione and an unconscious Ron along the way. She'd wanted to stay and help, but she had to get to Harry before it was too late. She told Hermione to wait for Snape or McGonagall to show up and continued on her way.

The last obstacle Clarina had was to take a potion and walk though fire, undoubtedly Snape's idea. She took it went the portal. When she got into the next room, she found Harry there with a man with a damaged face. It didn't even look human, and it looked like it was grown out the back of his head. "Holy crap."

Harry turned to face her. "Clarina, it's Quirrel. He's sharing a body with Voldemort.

Clarina went over and pushed Harry behind her. She was terrified right now, but she couldn't let Harry get hurt.

Voldemort smiled creepily at Clarina and stepped towards her. "Ah, Clarina Black."

It took everything Clarina had not to flee from the room. The 'man' in front of her, scared her more than anything ever had.

"I must say, you intrigue me. You know, I knew most of your family. They were by my side when I was in power and I'm sure they will be again," Voldemort said.

Clarina swallowed and prepared to ask the only thing she ever wanted from him. She knew in her heart the answer, but she wanted to hear it finally said by someone else, even if she didn't live long enough to tell anyone. "My father one of them?"

Voldemort laughed manically. "You stand possibly seconds from death and the innocence or guilt of Sirius Black is what you're interested in?"

"He's all that matters to me. If I'm going to die tonight, I want to hear for fact what I've always known. That my father is innocent," Clarina said.

"I'll tell you what. Step aside and let me deal with the boy and maybe I'll answer you. I may even allow you to live to decide what to do with the answer," Voldemort said.

"No," Clarina said immediately. As much as she wanted to hear this monster admit that her father was innocent, she wouldn't do it at Harry's expense. She could never let anyone to get hurt because of her, let alone someone she considered family.

"Very well then. Kill her, Quirrel," Voldemort said.

Before Clarina even knew what was happening, Quirrel turned and grabbed her by the throat. She immediately felt the air being sucked from her lungs.

Harry grabbed Quirrel by the arm. "Let her go."

Quirrel continued to strangle the girl in front of him with ease until he felt his arm slowly burn. He immediately pushed away from both children.

Clarina fell to the ground and began coughing uncontrollably.

"Ah! What is this magic?"

"Kill them!" Voldemort said.

Harry, realizing that somehow his touch was hurting Quirrel and he grabbed his face with his hand.

Quirrel screamed as he slowly began to burn to the ground.

Once Quirrel was nothing more than ash, Harry rushed over to Clarina. "Clarina. Clarina, are you okay?"

Clarina continued to try to catch her breath. She managed to, but just as she did, she began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Her eyes soon glossed over and she was plunged into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus came into the Hospital wing with Clarina in his arms and Harry floating in beside him. Potter had passed out just seconds after he'd arrived. He'd apparently suffered extreme pain to his head, which he'd only been able to ignore for seconds to try to help Miss Black.

When Severus arrived, Ron and Hermione were there as well. He and Minerva had come across them while making their way to the trap door. Minerva had stayed to help them while Severus had continued after the other two.

Madam Pomfrey looked up just as they entered the room. "Oh, for goodness sakes! More? What the bloody hell happened?"

Severus placed Clarina on a bed and levitated Harry on the bed next to her. "Tweedles Dee, Dumb, and Dumber decided to play hero! Miss Black went after them."

"What happened down there, Severus?" Minerva asked.

"I can only take a guess as I showed up when it was over. My guess is that Quirrel went after the stone and these idiots went after Quirrel. Quirrel is dead by the way.

Madam Pomfrey had just finished scanning Harry for injuries. "He'll be alright. He seems to have passed out from extreme pain. Once that wears off, he should wake up. There is no telling when that will be though. It could be hours or days," she said before going to Clarina next.

Minerva turned to Hermione. "Well, Miss Granger, seeing as you're the only one here conscious, you'll be giving the explanation. What were you all thinking going into such a dangerous situation? You all could've been killed!"

"We were just trying to help, Professor. Harry said that he thought that You Know Who might have wanted the stone to come back. We had to stop him," Hermione said.

"So you decided to play heroes yourselves," Severus finished for her with a glare. "That was insanely stupid, Miss Granger. No matter who was after it, it would've been stupid!"

"If you all don't stop, you'll all leave!" Madam Pomfrey yelled after finishing with Clarina. "Miss Black will be alright as well. She passed out from lack of oxygen, but her breathing is under control now. She should wake up tomorrow at the latest.

"We need to inform the headmaster of all this," Minerva said.

"He was on his way back when Longbottom found me, so he should be back any moment now," Severus said. Dumbledore had sent word right before Longbottom interrupted him.

"I'll go explain the situation to him. Oh, someone needs to contact Remus Lupin about his charge," Minerva said as she looked at Severus pointedly.

"Me? You're her Head of House," Severus said. The last thing he wanted was to talk to Lupin. He would rather go one on one with a troll.

"Yes, but I need to go explain things to the headmaster," Minerva said before leaving the room.

"Bloody hell!" Severus cursed before leaving to complete his very unpleasant task.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Clarina woke up the next morning to find herself in the hospital wing with her uncle sitting by her side. He looked like he'd been there all night. "Uncle Remus?"

"Thank Merlin," Remus said quietly. Despite Madam Pomfrey's assurances, he'd still been very worried about his 'niece'.

"What are you doing here?" Clarina asked.

"Like there's anywhere else I would be. Professor Snape fire called me last night. I came right away," Remus said. The moment he saw Severus Snape in the fire, he knew something was very wrong. That man would never contact him unless he was forced to. Unless something dire had happened. So when he'd seen him, his heart nearly stopped. "I must say, you gave me quite a scare."

I didn't mean to. I just wanted to help Har…" Clarina trailed off as she realized she'd forgotten about Harry. She immediately started to get up. "Harry!"

"No, stop! He's fine. He's right next to you." Remus promised as he held her back. He'd been worried about Harry as well. He'd spent the night going back and forth from both their sides. Though he spent most of his time by Clarina because he knew she was the only one of them that would actually feel comforted by his presence. Harry unfortunately did not know him to feel that comfort.

Sure enough, Clarina turned to see Harry sleeping in the bed next to her. "Are you sure he's okay?"

"He's fine. He's unconscious, but he's recovering," Remus promised.

"What about Ron? He was hurt too. Is he okay?" Clarina asked.

"The Weasley boy? Yes, he's fine. He was released this morning. He and your other friend wanted to stay, but Madam Pomfrey made them leave," Remus explained.

Clarina finally began to relax. "What about Quirrel? What happened to him?" She vaguely remembered the Quirrel-Voldemort person being hurt when Harry touched he/them/it, but that's all she remembered.

Just then, Dumbledore entered the room. "Professor Quirrel did not survive the encounter you all had."

"He's dead? How? What exactly did Harry do to him?" Clarina asked. She knew that whatever her friend had done, it had been unintentional, but something inside of him made it impossible for Voldemort to touch him without being severely injured.

"Ah, that was an old magic courtesy of Harry's mother. It was created when she sacrificed herself to save him," Dumbledore explained. "I am glad you are feeling better, but I'm afraid I must ask you about your encounter with Lord Voldemort. I need to know what happened.

"Not much, at least not after I got there. We spoke for a minute and then he, or Quirrel attacked me," Clarina explained.

"He spoke with you? What did he say?"

"Nothing really. I asked him a question and he refused to answer it. Well, actually, he said he'd consider it if didn't try to stop him from killing Harry. I refused and that's when he ordered Quirrel to kill me," she said.

"What could you possibly want to ask that madman?" Remus asked.

"What do you think?" Clarina asked tightly.

Remus looked away. That was all the answer he needed. She had asked about Sirius. She was still, and would probably forever, hold onto the belief that her father was innocent.

"I just wanted him to admit it. Even if I didn't survive or if no one believed me or him, I wanted him to say it. But I would never sacrifice Harry for it," Clarina said.

"I know you wouldn't," Remus said.

"Well, at least you still believe in me," Clarina said bitterly. She actually hadn't meant to say that. It just came out. This was why it was better to steer clear of the topic of her father while speaking to her uncle. It brought out a lot of resentment.

"Remus, would you mind if I spoke to your charge in private for a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus nodded and stood up before looking at Clarina. "You and I will be having a talk about this whole thing later. Rushing into danger like that was admirable, but very foolish. We'll be talking about it."

Clarina nodded and watched him leave.

"You may want to go easy on him, Miss Black. This hasn't been easy on him either," Dumbledore said.

"He was my father's friend. He should believe him," Clarina said.

"It isn't easy for adults to believe something when all the evidence tells them otherwise. It can be their greatest strength or their biggest downfall. Now children are different. They have this innocence that can often provide them with a truth that no one else can see," Dumbledore explained.

Clarina sat up further and stared at Dumbledore in shock. "Are you saying you believe my father is innocent?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly. "I don't believe I said anything of the sort, Miss Black," he said before leaving the shocked girl in his wake.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've decided to jump right to third year since that is where most of the story will take place. So this chapter starts off the summer before Harry's third year. **

Remus was on his couch reading when he heard a knock at the door. He immediately got up to answer it. When he did, he found Dumbledore and Fudge at the door. "Minister, Headmaster, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"May we come in, Remus. We have much to discuss," Dumbledore said.

"Of course," Remus said before stepping aside to allow them entry. Once they were in, he closed the door behind them. "So what's going on? Is it Harry? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine," Dumbledore assured him.

"For now," Fudge added.

"What's that mean?" Remus asked.

"There's been an escape from Azkaban," Dumbledore said.

"There's been a what?" Remus asked in disbelief. The idea of someone escaping Azkaban was ludicrous. It had never been done before. It was said to be impossible. Then again, it was also supposed to be impossible to break into Gringotts, yet that happened nearly two years earlier. "How many?"

"Just one, but that one is dangerous enough to equal five. I need to speak with both you and your charge immediately," Fudge said.

"Why would you need to...?" Lupin trailed off as he realized who escaped. The only reason the minister would want to talk to Clarina was if it was Sirius that escaped. "No."

"It appears so, Remus. Sirius was somehow able to get past the dementors," Dumbledore said.

Remus shuttered at the very idea of it. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to protect Clarina? He didn't actually believe Sirius would physically harm his own child, but he was certainly a danger emotionally and psychologically. The child was already in deep turmoil over Sirius. She refused to see the truth even though all the evidence had been laid out for her several times over the years. Merlin only knew what kind of damage he'd do if he got within fifty feet of her. And then there was Harry. Clarina he wouldn't harm, but he would Harry. "How? How did this happen?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Fudge said accusingly.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Now Cornelius…"

"No, Dumbledore. This is my interview. I allowed you to come strictly out of courtesy," Fudge said.

Remus snorted. He very much doubted Fudge 'allowed' Dumbledore anything.

"Now Mr. Lupin, kindly tell us when you last saw Mr. Black," Fudge said.

"Twelve years ago. Right before finding out that he'd betrayed our friends," Remus said tightly.

"And also right before you maneuvered yourself around the laws regarding young children and werewolves by smuggling the black child out of the country," Fudge said bitterly.

"Yes," Remus said without a shred of remorse. He made no secret that he'd obtained custody of Clarina somewhat underhandedly. The moment he'd realized that Sirius had betrayed the Potters, he'd taken the then three-year-old and taken her out of the country. He'd brought her to America, where they were much less prejudiced and showed them a copy of Sirius' Will. He was immediately granted custody. His only regret was that he couldn't get to Harry to take him too. But that would change soon. Dumbledore had hired him to teach this year. He would have unlimited access to the boy soon enough. Dumbledore didn't know it, but if Harry wanted to go, he would be bringing the boy back with him at the end of the year.

"How do I know you're not lying. For all I know, you're hiding Black," Fudge said.

"I have faith in Remus, Cornelius. He would not hide Sirius Black," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Headmaster, but I don't need to be defended. I don't answer to you, Minister. I obtained an American citizenship years ago. I reside in America. That means that if you want to speak with me or Clarina, you must go through the American Ministry. And guessing that is why you brought Albus here. You were hoping that bringing him would convince me to talk to you. You were mistaken," Remus said. He didn't really have a problem speaking with the ministry, he had nothing to hide, but he knew it wouldn't end there. They were going to want to question Clarina and he would not allow that. That child had been through enough already. She was not going to be interrogated about her father if he could avoid it. For now at least, it was best just to shut the minister down.

"Now see here, Lupin…"

"No, you see here. If you want my help in finding Sirius, fine, but I will not be interrogated and neither will my charge. I will not allow her to be treated like a suspect!" Remus said firmly. "Now leave."

Fudge glared at him for a minute. "This isn't over," he said before walking back out the door.

"I'd say you handled that well," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you for coming, Albus. I do appreciate that you came to help. But I do need to speak with Clarina now. I need to explain things," Remus said.

Dumbledore looked towards the stairs. "I don't think you'll have to explain much."

Remus turned to see Clarina sitting on the steps with an expressionless look on her face.

"I shall take my leave now. I will see you both in a couple of months," Dumbledore said before leaving.

"So he's free," Clarina said. She was practically jumping for joy inside. Her father was finally out of that hellhole. She still couldn't see him, but at least he was free.

"He's on the run. There's a difference," Remus said.

"Yeah, but at least he's not in prison with a bunch of soul suckers," Clarina said smiling. She wasn't going to pretend she wasn't happy about this. She was ecstatic. Her father was free. She could finally stop worrying about what they were doing to him in there.

Remus sighed and stepped on the first step of the stairs. "Clarina, this is a very serious situation. People are in danger, Harry specifically."

"Harry's not in any danger! My dad would never hurt him. He loves him just like he loves me!" Clarina said firmly.

"I never claimed he didn't love you," Remus said.

Clarina took out the pocket watch Remus had given her about a year and a half ago. "I know."

"Listen, I know you don't want to believe the worst of your father, but at the very least, I need you to tell me if he contacts you. If he so much as writes you a letter, you need to tell me. Do you understand?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, sure, Uncle Remus. I'll tell you. As soon as I know you can't do anything about it," Clarina said before standing up and heading back up to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

On September, 1, Ron, Hermione, and Ron were boarding the train for Hogwarts. They walked into a compartment that housed only one other person. A man that appeared to be sleeping. "In here. Everywhere else is full." Hermione said.

"Who do you recon that is," Ron asked.

"That's Clarina's Uncle, Remus Lupin," Hermione said. They'd met the man briefly at the end of their first year.

"How can you possibly know that? His face is covered." Ron said.

"His name's on his suitcase, Ronald," Hermione said.

"Oh. Man that really sucks for Clarina. I don't know what I would do if one of my parents were teaching," Ron said. He shuttered just at the thought. He rather liked being able to move about the castle without worrying about his parents catching him doing something he shouldn't.

"Speaking of Clarina, anyone know where she is?" Harry asked.

"Probably with Bole," Ron said, referring to Lucien Bole, a fifth year slytherin. "She and he were practically joined together by the end of last term."

"What's wrong, Harry? You seem afraid to see her," Hermione said.

"I just think our friendship is going to be put to the test this year," Harry said. After learning from the Weasley's that Sirius Black wanted him dead, he knew that things between him and Clarina were going to become very complicated.

"Well, you know the escaped convict? Sirius Black? He's her dad. It's too much of a coincidence for him not to be," Harry said. It was common knowledge that Clarina's father was a convicted death eater who was in prison. She never told them his first name, but another convict with the last name 'Black' was just a little farfetched.

"Yeah, he is her dad, but what's that got to do with you, Mate?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black wants to kill me. He's escaped to kill me for Voldemort," Harry said.

The other two teens both flinched at the name. "Bloody hell! Are you sure?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "I heard your parents talk about it and your dad admitted it," Harry said.

"Wow. You're right, Mate, this complicates things," Ron said.

"Clarina isn't her father, Harry. She would never hurt you or allow anyone else to if she could prevent it," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said. He knew Clarina would never want him hurt. She'd risked her life to protect him in his first year. She'd even been offered the truth about her father by Voldemort and she turned it down to protect him, even though she knew they would probably both be killed anyway. "But he's her dad and he's he wants me dead. I just think it's going to be a bit awkward."

Just then, the door opened and Clarina stepped in. "Hey, guys."

The other three got very quiet and looked away. None of them knew exactly what to say.

"Ooh, uncomfortable silence. Let me guess, you've all read the papers," Clarina said before sitting down next to her sleeping uncle.

"Yeah. Um, we're sorry?" Ron said in the form of a question. It was the only thing he could think to say, but he wasn't so sure Clarina was sorry. She'd been saying since they'd known her that she believed her father was innocent.

"Don't be. I'm not. He's free. I hope he runs and never looks back," Clarina said honestly.

Harry thought about bringing up the fact that her father wanted him dead, but he figured it wouldn't be very welcome, so instead, he decided to change the subject. "So you're uncle's teaching this year."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Clarina said. She had not been thrilled when her uncle told her he was accompanying her to Hogwarts. Part of the joy of going to boarding school was that there were no parents. Also, she would no longer be able to conceal how she was treated by the rest of the school. He would find out and he would launch a fit.

"What's he teaching? Defense?" Harry asked.

Clarina nodded.

Suddenly, Harry felt something move in his pocket. He took his Sneakascope out and found that it was spinning rapidly, indicating danger.

Clarina frowned. "That shouldn't be doing that. There's no one dark or suspicious in here."

"Maybe it's broken. You should get it fixed in Hogsmead at Dervish and Banges," Ron said.

"What's Hogsmead like?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Clarina both smiled fondly. "It's really cool. It's a town near Hogwarts with all these shops and pubs and stuff."

"Yeah, I can't wait until we go. I want to go to Honeydukes," Ron said. He went on for about five minutes about all the sweets that could be found there.

Clarina, meanwhile, noticed that Harry looked more and more depressed the more they spoke about Hogsmead. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"My relatives didn't sign my permission slip. I won't be able to go to Hogsmead," Harry said.

"Man, that sucks," Ron said sympathetically.

"Maybe it is for the best though, Harry, with Si… with the danger you face this year," Hermione said.

Clarina narrowed her eyes a little, but said nothing.

The trip was pretty quiet from then on. There was an unpleasant encounter with Malfoy and his cronies, but other than that, it was uneventful. That was until the train suddenly stopped halfway to Hogwarts.

"What the hell?" Clarina asked.

"Why have we stopped? We can't be there already," Hermione said.

"Maybe we've broken down," Harry said.

Soon, Neville and Ginny came in. "Hey, you guys know what's going on with the train?" Neville asked.

Before anyone even had a chance to answer, the lights went out, leaving them all in complete darkness.

"Oh, this cannot be good," Clarina said.

"Ouch! Ron, that's my foot," Hermione said as he accidently stepped on her toes.

Clarina soon felt someone bump into her. "Okay, everyone stop moving."

"Quiet!" the quiet voice of Remus ordered.

"Uncle Remus?" Clarina asked.

Light suddenly started streaming from Remus' wand. "Alright, everyone wait here. I'm going to see what's going on."

Before Remus could even get the door open, it burst open, revealing a hooded figure.

Clarina's eyes widened. She knew what that thing was. "Oh, hell."

For once, Remus didn't correct his 'niece's' language. He tended to agree with her.

Harry, meanwhile, started to feel very cold and lightheaded. He started to hear someone scream before everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up on the floor of the compartment. The lights were back on. "What happened? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry began to sit up. "What was that thing?"

"That was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. They're searching the train for Sirius Black," Remus explained.

"Yeah, like he'd be stupid enough to come on the train," Clarina said. Her father had to be smarter than that. He wouldn't risk his recently acquired freedom.

Remus squashed the urge to snort. Sirius actually could be that stupid. Light or dark, the man always was a bit thick. He rarely ever thought things through. "Alright, I'm going to go have a word with the conductor. Hear, eat this, Harry," he said before handing the boy a bar of chocolate. He then headed out the door.

Clarina immediately got up to follow him. "Uncle Remus? Somebody actually let dementors on the train?"

Remus sighed. "Not just the train I'm afraid. They will be stationed at Hogwarts." He was not thrilled at all about that, neither was Dumbledore, but neither could overrule the minister.

Clarina gaped in shock and horror. "Are you serious? Whose stupid idea was that?"

"It was the minister's stupid idea. You need to be very cautious this year and tell your friends the same," Remus said.

Clarina nodded. "I will, and I know the spell if I have to use it. "

"Yes, well, I would appreciate it if you'd try not to have to. Now go back inside. I'll be there in a minute," Remus said before continuing on his way.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Clarina were seated in the Great Hall for breakfast. They'd just received their timetables.

Ron glanced at Hermione's schedule. "Bloody hell! That can't be right. A lot of those classes overlap."

"Professor McGonagall fixed it," Hermione assured them.

Clarina was looking at Harry's schedule. "You have Divination?"

"Yeah, we all do. We figure it'll be an easy one," Ron said.

"Speak for yourself, Ron. I am actually interested in learning," Hermione said.

"Well, then you're going to be disappointed. Trelawny is as big a fraud as they come. So take it with a few grains of salt if she predicts someone's death," Clarina said. She'd never actually had Trelawny, but she'd seen her around and heard about the insane things she'd predicted, including at least one death yearly. It never actually happened.

"Told you, Mate, easy class," Ron told Harry before turning to Clarina. "So what do you have first?"

Clarina sighed. "Defense."

"You don't sound too excited about that," Harry commented.

"And I thought I was hiding it so well," Clarina said sarcastically.

"I thought you said your uncle was good at defense," Hermione said. That's what she had said during third year when they fought the troll.

"Oh, he's great. You guys will probably love classes with him. But for me it's a little disconcerting. It's going to be creepily weird having my uncle for a teacher. Having to remember to call him 'Professor' instead of 'uncle'.

"She's got a point. I can only imagine having my mum or dad for a teacher. That would really suck," Ron said.

"Speaking of your uncle, Clarina, does he know things go on between you and most of the school yet?" Hermione asked. She knew that Clarina tried to keep the truth of how she was treated at school from her uncle, but surely she'd told him before coming.

Clarina sighed. "No."

"You know he's going to find out, don't you?" Hermione asked. The students and staff were very vocal about Clarina. Most didn't say anything to her face, but they didn't really try to be quiet about it when they spoke behind her back.

"Yeah, I know," Clarina said. As much as she wished her uncle wouldn't find out, she knew she was kidding herself, especially this year. Remus would find out by the end of the day at the most and when he did, he would raise holy hell.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was not a happy man. It was just a few hours into the first day of classes and he'd already heard several scathing remarks about his niece from both students and staff. He didn't know if this was a new thing or a regular occurrence, but he was going to put an end to it right now.

Remus stalked towards the headmaster's office in a way that would rival Severus. He stopped at the gargoyle and went through the list of muggle candies until he got the right one. He then walked up the stairs and walked into Dumbledore's office without even knocking. He was too angry for courtesies right now.

Severus and Minerva were speaking with Dumbledore when Remus walked in. Severus glared at Remus. "Have you never heard of knocking, Lupin?"

"Severus," Dumbledore admonished before turning to Remus. "Is everything alright, Remus?

"No, it is bloody well not! I realize that this situation with Sirius has everyone on edge, but I draw the line at actual teachers at this school treating my charge, my child for all intents and purposes, like a criminal!" Remus said angrily. He was really hoping that this was a new thing. That Clarina wasn't treated like this before and that it was not kept from him.

The three other professors glanced at each other and then back at Remus.

"None of you look all that surprised by what I've just said. Are you telling me that this did not stem from Sirius' escape?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid not, Remus," Dumbledore said sadly.

"How long?" Remus asked.

"Since she stepped into this castle," Minerva said.

"And I'm just finding out now?! Why in the bloody hell wasn't I informed about this?!" Remus yelled.

"I wanted to tell you, Remus, but she begged me not to. She didn't want you to know," Minerva said.

"I don't care! She was an eleven-year-old child and I was her guardian! I should've been told!" he said exasperatedly. It didn't matter that Clarina didn't want him to know. Well, it did, but that was between the two of them. It didn't matter for the purpose of this conversation. Whether Clarina wanted him to know or not, as her guardian, it was the school's duty to inform him.

"And what would you have done if you had been told, Lupin? You can't honestly be daft enough to think that you could've stopped it. You of all people should know that isn't possible," Severus said bitterly.

"So what? You kept this a secret as payback?" Remus asked angrily. He felt plenty of guilt for the way he and his friends treated Severus, but that didn't give him the right to hide this from him.

"Gentlemen, enough," Dumbledore told them both.

"You're right, it is enough! I will not stand for this. Severus may be right about the students. I may not be able to stop all of them, but the staff is another matter entirely. I will not have my niece suffer ridicule by people who are supposed to protect her from such a thing. Put a stop to it or I will," Remus vowed before walking back out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So the idiot actually provoked a hippogriff?" Clarina asked her friends as they sat down to lunch.

"Yeah, he insulted it right after Hagrid told him exactly what would happen if he did," Hermione said.

Clarina scowled. "The moron's lucky all he got was a sore arm. Hippogriffs are dangerous if provoked.

"The problem is that Malfoy will likely tell his father about this," Harry said.

Clarina cringed. She didn't want to think about what that would mean for Hagrid or the hippogriff. Lucius Malfoy was powerful in England. He could end them both, the hippogriff literally.

"So how was Defense?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"In a word, weird. Like I said, you guys will like it though. My Uncle Remus is much better than any other Defense professor we've ever had," Clarina said.

Just then, Remus came up to the group and tapped Clarina on the shoulder. "You and I need to talk, now."

Clarina groaned as she got up to follow him. She knew that tone of voice. Her uncle was not happy with her.

Remus led the way up the stairs and to his office. He waited for Clarina to enter and then closed the door behind her.

"Okay, I couldn't possibly have done anything in the last day," Clarina said.

"Could you explain to me why it is that you would ask your teachers to hide things from me?" Remus asked sternly. As much as he didn't appreciate Dumbledore and the others keeping him in the dark, he was also bothered by the fact that Clarina would ask them to.

Clarina sighed. It seemed her estimation that her uncle would find out by the end of the day was slightly off. It didn't even take him half a day. "Look, it's not a big deal, Uncle Remus."

"Oh, I disagree. It is a very big deal! When something is going on with you, I need to know about it. Do you understand? You do not keep things like this from me!" Remus said firmly.

"Uncle Remus, it's fine. It doesn't even really affect me," Clarina said. It was a lie if she'd ever heard one. It did affect her. She wished it didn't, but it did.

Remus softened quite a bit. He knew she was lying. It affected her very much and he knew it. "You're a very bad liar. You can't tell me it doesn't affect you. I know it does. You should've told me. That way I could've helped," Remus said.

"But you couldn't! You can't change the way people see me. You can yell and raise as much hell as you want," Clarina said.

"Language," Remus admonished automatically.

Clarina ignored him and continued what she was saying. "But nothing you say or do can stop it. That's why I didn't tell you. You wouldn't have been able to do anything about it and eventually you just would've blamed him. I just wanted to avoid another fight."

Remus sighed and pulled the teenager into his arms. He did understand that. They had had their fair share of fights.

Clarina was a little surprised by the hug, but reciprocated it anyway.

Remus pulled away after a minute. "Alright, we need to make a pact right now. I will do my best to keep Sirius out of any situation we might have that doesn't directly involve him, but you cannot keep things from me. When something big happens involving you, I need to know about it. Do we have a deal?"

Clarina nodded. "Deal."

"And rest assured, I will put a stop to at least some of it," Remus said. He meant what he said to Dumbledore. He would at least put a stop to the staff's treatment of his charge.

"If you say so. I better get to class, Clarina said before walking towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Before long, it was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. To say that Harry was depressed was an understatement. He was stuck in the castle while all his friends got to go visit the town, and all because he had the worst relatives in the world.

Clarina walked down the stairs from her dorm into the Common Room and found Harry sulking by the window. "You okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said before turning around. "I just wish I could go with you guys."

"Sorry. But I'm sure Ron and Hermione will bring you some stuff back," Clarina said.

"You're not hanging out with them?" Harry asked.

Clarina shook her head. "Not this time. I have a date with Lucian."

"I don't know what you see in that guy. He's a git and he cheats at quidditch," Harry complained.

Clarina rolled her eyes. "Quidditch isn't everything, Harry. It's just a stupid game. Lucian's a good guy. Yeah, he can be a jerk sometimes, but he can also be very sweet."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Bole, sweet?"

Clarina laughed just as Hermione and Ron came in.

"Hey, you guys. Clarina, did you find Professor Lupin yet?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Clarina asked.

"I'll take that as a no. He was looking for you last night, but couldn't find you. He asked me to have you go see him before you leave for Hogsmeade if you didn't find him last night." Hermione said.

"Oh, this can't be good," Clarina said before heading out of the Common Room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was in his office grading papers when he heard someone come in. He looked up and saw that it was Clarina.

"Can we make this brief? We're supposed to be leaving in ten minutes," Clarina said.

Remus leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Would you first mind telling me where you were last night? I looked all over for you."

"I was in the library studying," Clarina lied. She was nowhere near the library and she certainly wasn't studying. She was with Lucian in the Room of Requirement.

"Really?" Remus asked skeptically. "I find that hard to believe since I checked the library."

Clarina shrugged. "You must have just missed me."

"Uh huh," Remus said with disbelief. He decided to let it go for the time being though. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell you something that's not going to make you very happy. I've revoked your permission to go to Hogsmeade this year."

"What?! Why?!" Clarina asked loudly.

"You know why. I don't think you need or want me to say it," Remus said. After much deliberation, he'd decided that it was too dangerous for Clarina to go to Hogsmeade with Sirius on the loose. He hadn't wanted to do this, which was why he'd taken so long to decide, but he'd come to the conclusion that it was necessary.

"This is ridiculous! My father would never hurt me. God, you can't do this! I have plans with Lucian!" Clarina yelled angrily. This was so unfair and stupid quite frankly. Her father would never hurt her. So her fun was being ruined for nothing.

"Well, I'm sorry, but… Wait, who is Lucian?" Remus asked with narrowed eyes. The name sounded somewhat familiar, which it should considering the boy would be in his classes, but he'd never heard it from Clarina.

Clarina rolled her eyes. "Lucian Bole. He's a friend."

"A friend like Harry, Ron, and Hermione are friends," Remus asked. _'Please say yes. Pleas say yes.' _He was not prepared for this boy to be anything else. It was way too soon for him to have to deal with that.

"Sure," Clarina said unconvincingly. "Look, you can't do this. This isn't fair!"

Remus decided to table the topic of the boy for the moment and focus on the situation at hand. "I know it's not. Nothing about this situation is fair. I'm sorry, but my decision is final."

Clarina huffed and stormed out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry made his way towards Gryffindor Common Room. He'd just come back from the library and was now headed back to the tower to sulk some more. That was until he heard Professor Lupin call him from his office. He immediately back tracked and walked inside. "Hello, Professor."

"Hi, Harry. I see you're not at Hogsmeade with the rest of your friends," Remus said.

"Yeah, I couldn't. My relatives wouldn't sign," Harry said sadly.

"I see. I know you probably won't like hearing this, but I think it's for the best," Remus said.

"Because of Sirius Black. That' why you wouldn't let Clarina go, isn't it?" Harry asked. Clarina had walked into the common room minutes after the others left ranting about how overprotective and unreasonable the professor was being for not letting her go.

"Ah, so you heard about that. I take it she's still quite angry with me," Remus guessed.

"Well, I'm sure it's not you she's angry with, just the situation," Harry tried to convince him.

"Well, I appreciate that very kind, yet very big lie you just told, but I know very well that she's indeed angry with me. It won't be the last time this year I'm afraid," Remus said. He had a feeling his relationship with Clarina was going to be tested in very big ways this year. They were bound to get into even more fights regarding Sirius now that he was on the loose.

"Well, she'll probably be angry with me before long too," Harry said.

"You? What makes you say that?" Remus asked. Clarina never had anything but good things to say about Harry. The two were very close. He was very grateful for that fact. Harry would need that if he ended up joining them in America at the end of the year.

"Well, Sirius Black is her dad and he wants me dead. It won't be long before that causes problems," Harry said. It hadn't happened yet, but he was sure it would. It was just a matter of time.

"Oh, you have nothing to fear there. She will not blame you for this. For one, she doesn't believe that her father truly does want to kill you," Remus said.

"But you do, don't you, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do, unfortunately. I wish I didn't," Remus said. He seriously wished he could afford to live in the same blissful denial that Clarina did every day. But he couldn't. There were two children he needed to protect from the man.

"Clarina says the two of you were friends," Harry said.

Remus looked down sadly.

"Sorry, Professor, I probably shouldn't have…"

"It's fine really. I would ask about him if I were you too. As you said, he does want to kill you. Yes, we were friends. I thought I knew him. I was wrong," Remus said.

"Do you think Clarina will ever accept that he's guilty?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do. We all become disillusioned by our parents at some point. That day will come for Clarina at some point. I must say, it's a day I don't look forward to," Remus said. He had tired many times to get Clarina to see the truth about Sirius, but a part of him was relieved every time she refused. Because he knew that when she realized the truth, it would break her. He just hoped he'd be able to pick up the pieces when that happened. "Alright, enough of this talk. How about I show you what I have planned for our next lesson."

"Sure," Harry said before eagerly following the man.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were headed for the Common Room after the Halloween feast. They walked up the stairs and found Clarina, as well as the rest of their house waiting to get in. "Hey, where have you been?" Ron asked Clarina.

"Library. You know I don't go to the Halloween feast. Never have, never will," Clarina said.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said.

"Professor Lupin wasn't at the feast either. I figured you were with him," Hermione said.

"With the overbearing, overprotective uncle who ruined my plans for the day? Yeah, right," Clarina said bitterly. Needless to say, she was still really pissed at her uncle.

"I guess you're still upset that you couldn't go to Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"Aren't you?" Clarina asked.

"Good point," Harry said.

"I know you guys don't want to hear this…" Hermione started.

"Then don't say it!" Harry and Clarina said at the same time.

"I'm just saying that it's probably a good idea that you don't go to this year," Hermione said.

"We told you not to say it," Clarina said. "Hey, why the hell aren't we moving? We've been standing here for like five minutes."

Hermione stood tiptoed to see what was going on. She soon saw that no one was entering the common room. "No one's going in."

"Neville's probably forgotten the password again," Ron said.

"Hey," Neville said from behind them.

"Or not," Clarina said.

Soon, Dumbledore made his way over fought his way through all the students to the opening of Gryffindor Tower.

"Something's up. Come on, let's get closer," Clarina said before the four of them made their own way to the top of the stairs. They stopped abruptly when they saw the portrait were the Fat Lady was supposed to be. The portrait was slashed and the Fat Lady was nowhere to be found. "Good God."

Remus, Severus, and Minerva soon made their way over as well. "Albus, what happened?" Minerva asked.

"That's what we need to find out. Minerva, get Mr. Filch and have him round up the ghost to have him find the Fat Lady."

"Not necessary, Headmaster."

They all turned to see that Peeves had arrived. "What do you want, you overgrown pest?" Severus asked.

"I hear you're looking for the Fat Lady. I thought I'd save you the trouble. She was running from the paintings. In a right fit, she was. She won't be coming back for a while after the scare he gave her," Peeves said.

"Who? Who is responsible?" Remus asked.

"The one they all speak of. Sirius Black," Peeves said before disappearing though the walls.

Chatter immediately began among the students as they took in the information. Clarina, however, was simply staring at the torn portrait in disbelief. Her father had done this? He'd slashed the Fat Lady's portrait? No. No, he couldn't have. What was done here was savage. It wasn't something her dad could do. Was it?

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled to quiet everyone. "Severus, Minerva, round up the rest of the staff. We need to search the castle from top to bottom."

"Uh, headmaster, I would help, but I believe my services are better spent elsewhere," Remus said as he glanced at Clarina, who was still staring at Sirius' handy work.

"Of course, Remus," Dumbledore said before turning to the students. "All of you, to the Great Hall immediately!"

Once the rest of the students started moving Remus went over to Clarina and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Clarina finally pulled out of her daze and looked up at her uncle. "I'm fine."

"Come. Let's go to my quarters," Remus said.

"I don't need to. I'm fine," Clarina said.

"Well, maybe I need you to," Remus said.

"If you think this has made me believe he's guilty, you're wrong," Clarina said. It though her for a loop that her father could do this and it was more than a little creepy, but it was a far cry from betraying his friends and murdering muggles. He had to have a good reason for what he did today, even if she couldn't see it right now.

"I don't think anything except that I would like you to spend the night with me. Will you give into an old man just this once?" Remus asked with a smile.

Clarina gave him a small smile. "Just this once."

"Thank you," Remus said before putting his hand on her back and leading her down towards his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Harry and Ron made their way to the Great Hall and plopped down in front of Clarina. Neither boy was very happy. They'd just had their Defense lesson. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, as they loved classes with Professor Lupin, but he wasn't there. Snape had taken over his classes.

"What's up with you guys? And Where's Hermione?" Clarina asked.

"The library, working on our essay on werewolves," Ron said bitterly. He was not happy about having to do an essay on something they weren't even supposed to be studying.

"Who ordered an essay on werewolves?" Clarina asked.

"Snape. He's taken over Lupin's classes. Did you know he was going to be out?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Clarina answered. It was the beginning of the month, meaning that her uncle had just finished dealing with his furry little problem. He was always pretty weak for a few days after that.

"It's so unfair. We're nowhere near the subject of werewolves. Why would Snape assign it to us?" Ron asked.

Clarina looked up at the staff table and glared at one of her usual favorite teachers. She knew exactly why he had done it and she was not happy about it. She liked Snape and all, but this was just wrong. She understood that he had his issues with her uncle, but that didn't give him the right to try to out her uncle to a class full of third years.

"Clarina, are you alright?" Harry asked.

Clarina turned back to her friends. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were glaring at Snape. You usually like Snape," Ron said.

"It's nothing. Look, just tell Remus when he gets back to class. He won't make you do the essay," Clarina assured them. She knew her uncle well. He was not going to force his students to do something when he knew it was just an underhanded attempt for a colleague to exact petty revenge.

"You're sure?" Harry asked. Snape had been really clear about it earlier and he did not want to get on the man's bad side. Well, any more than he already was anyway. Breathing seemed to put him on Snape's bad side."

"Positive. Tell Hermione she can forget about it," Clarina said. She was actually a bit worried about Hermione doing the essay. Hermione was smart enough that she might just figure it out. Clarina didn't think she'd do anything like try to get her uncle fired, but she shouldn't know if Remus didn't want her to. It was up to him to decide that, not Snape or anyone else.

Ron snorted. "Hermione forget about an assignment? Fat chance."

"At least we don't have to do it though," Harry said before turning to Clarina. "So is Professor Lupin okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just needs to rest for a couple days. He should be back next week. Anyway, I better go. You guys may not have homework anymore, but I do and my Potion's essay is not going to write itself.

"Okay. See you later," Harry said.

Clarina nodded before getting up and heading for the library.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarina, Ron, and Heroine were on their way to the Quidditch Patch. Harry was already there getting ready for the game against Hufflepuff.

Hermione wasn't thrilled about going. She felt she should be in the library doing more work on her werewolf essay. "It's not that I don't want to see Harry play. Of course I do. I just think we should be concentrating on the essay."

"Hermione, I told you, you don't have to do that essay. My uncle will not hold you to it," Clarina said. She really didn't want her doing that essay. Hermione was sometimes too smart. She would figure out the truth about Remus if she continued with it.

"And that's all well and good if he says we don't have to turn it in, but I'm not going to be caught unprepared," Hermione said firmly.

Clarina soon stopped walking when she saw Snape and McGonagall talking right outside the Great Hall. "Um, I'll meet you guys at the Patch. I need to speak with Professor Snape." She had more than a few choice words for her professor. She would've said them yesterday, but she'd been too angry to do so even remotely respectfully. She would've gotten in a lot of trouble, both with Snape and with Remus when he learned about it.

"Okay. We'll save you a seat," Ron said before he and Hermione headed outside.

Clarina headed towards her two professors with a look of determination on her face. "Sorry for interrupting, but could I speak to you for a minute, Professor Snape?"

"Oh, it's fine, Miss Black. I need to head to the Quidditch Patch. I assume I will see you there," Minerva said.

Clarina nodded and watched her Head of House leave.

"Yes, Miss Black?" Severus asked.

"I think this conversation is better had in private," Clarina said.

Severus led the way to the dungeons and too his office. "I assume this will suffice."

Clarina closed the door behind her and then glared at her professor. "You had no right."

"Pardon me?" Severus asked with narrowed eyes. He was actually quite surprised to hear the child speak to him in such a way. She was always extremely respectful.

"I have the utmost respect for you, sir. You are one of the few people in this school, and that includes staff, that treats me like I belong here. But don't think for a second you mean more to me than he does. Did you really think I'd have no reaction to what you did?" Clarina asked. The anger in her voice was evident, but she was very calm and respectful when she spoke.

"You are out of line, Miss Black," Severus said through gritted teeth.

"No, you are. Having a bunch of third years write an essay about werewolves knowing full well that their professor happens to be one? That was no coincidence. You're trying to get my uncle fired because of what he is and I'm going to let that happen," Clarina said firmly. Honestly, she didn't want Remus there either, but that was mainly because him being there took away the major perks of being at boarding school. She wasn't going to let him be railroaded because of something he could not control.

"Miss Black, are you threatening me?" Severus asked through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe the girl had the nerve to speak to him this way. Potter he would've expected, but not Black. Or at least not this Black. A small voice inside him told him that he was trying to ruin her guardian's career, but he told it to shut up.

"Not at all, sir. I think you know I don't operate like that. I'm simply telling you calmly and rationally that I'm not going to let you hurt my uncle. I've spoken to the Gryffindor students and I told them not to do the essay," Clarina said.

"You what?!" Severus asked furiously.

"Yeah. I also spoke with Lucian and told him to relay the message to the Slytherin students. Uncle Remus will just tell them they don't have to worry about it Monday anyway. I know some will probably still do it, but I figure with most not, I can keep the chances of someone finding out to a minimum. And you can punish me all you want. I'm not going to let you destroy a man's career over a stupid schoolboy grudge that started nearly twenty years ago. I think I have more reason to be resentful than you and I'm not. So as someone who knows what it feels like to belittled and hated by practically everyone, I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Get over it!"

Severus stared at her a minute glaringly before saying, "Get out."

Clarina nodded and quickly left her teacher's office.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The game was already started when Clarina finally made it down to the patch. She immediately found Ron and Hermione and took her seat between them. "Hey, guys."

"So much for just being a minute. You missed the start of the game," Ron said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had something I had to take care of. How much did I miss?" Clarina asked.

"Well, Harry and Diggory just started after the snitch," Ron said.

Clarina nodded and started watching. The game went on for a couple of minutes before a coldness started to sweep through the air. "You guys feel that?"

"Oh, no," Hermione said as she stared straight ahead. There were about a hundred dementors circling around Harry.

"Hell!" Clarina cursed before grabbing her wand and heading down to the Pitch.

"Clarina, wait!" Hermione called before she and Ron followed her down.

By the time the three of them got down to Harry, the dementors had been expelled and an unconscious Harry was being lowered to the ground by Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up to find Fred, George, Clarina, Ron, and Hermione around his bed. "Hey, guys. What happened?"

Clarina scowled and was heard muttering about 'stupid ass ministers' and 'soul sucking monster'.

"Dementors attacked you. You passed out again and fell. You were nearly fifty feet in the air," Fred said.

"Yeah, you would've been a goner if Dumbledore hadn't floated you down," George added.

"Dumbledore had a right fit after getting you to safety too. Started yelling about the dementors. I've never seen him so angry," Ron said.

"What about the match? What happened?" Harry asked.

Fred shook his head sadly. "Diggory caught the snitch just after you fell. He didn't know what had happened. He tried to call it a draw, but Hooch said they won fairly.

Harry sighed sadly. "What about my broom? Did someone get it?" Harry asked.

Clarina cringed. "Yeah, somebody got it unfortunately. The Whomping Willow," she said before showing Harry was left. Nothing but a piece of wood.


	13. Chapter 13

After her Defense class, Hermione walked into the Common Room and found Clarina alone there with her books sprawled out in front of her. "Hey. Do you have a minute?"

"It's gonna have to be a quick minute. This Transfiguration assignment is complicated and I just started," Clarina said.

"I just got back from Defense. You were right. Your uncle said we didn't have to turn in the essay. I had already done it though," Hermione said.

Clarina looked up at her. She could tell by the look on her friend's face that she knew. Not that she was surprised. She knew Hermione would figure it out. "I'm asking you not to say anything. He's more than what he becomes at the end of the month. He's a good man and he doesn't deserve to be judged because of something he never asked for. So please keep it to yourself."

"Of course. I promise. I trust Lupin. He's the best teacher we've ever had. I don't want to see him fired. But you do know that Professor Snape did this on purpose. He wants Professor Lupin sacked," Hermione said. She doubted the Potion's Master would stop. He would keep trying to get him fired.

"I've already dealt with Snape. I'm hoping I got him to back off," Clarina said. She really wasn't sure how Snape reacted to her speech and advice, but he didn't punish her, so she hoped that meant he actually listened to her.

"Can I ask you something? How did your uncle get custody of you?" Hermione asked. During her research, she'd learned that werewolves weren't allowed to raise children. She personally found that rule, as well as many others completely vile and unfair.

Clarina smirked. "The Slytherin way. Honesty, sometimes I think the sorting hat messed up with him. When my dad was arrested, Uncle Remus knew he'd have to act quickly or I would end up with the Malfoy's."

"Why them?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because we're technically related. My father and Narcissa Malfoy are cousins. He has another cousin, but the Malfoy's would've gotten me because of their influence. Anyway, so my uncle took me and my father's Will, which had Uncle Remus listed as a candidate for guardianship, and we went to America. Their laws are a lot more flexible for werewolves. He was given custody of me almost immediately," Clarina said.

"So that's why you live in America. Well, I'm glad it worked out for you," Hermione said.

"Me too. However, it won't work out well for me if I don't get this assignment done because then I'll fail and be forced to endure a lecture and a grounding. And my guardian's in the castle, so I won't even be able to prolong it this year," Clarina said.

"Oh, speaking of, Professor Lupin asked me to tell you that he would like to see you before dinner," Hermione told her.

Clarina groaned. She already knew what that conversation was going to entail. "Okay, thanks."

Hermione nodded and headed out of the Common Room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Clarina made it into her uncle's office. "Okay, let's get it over with. Start lecturing."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And what would I be lecturing about?"

"Encouraging class mutiny, disrespecting a teacher, etcetera," Clarina said.

"I'm not going to lecture you, Clarina. I'm going to thank you," Remus said.

"Y…you are?" Clarina asked surprised. She expected at least a mini lecture about not encouraging her peers to ignore homework assignments.

Remus nodded. "While it's true, you did discourage your classmates from completing an assignment from a teacher, you knew perfectly well that I wouldn't hold them to that assignment. While I don't know what you may or may not have said to Professor Snape, if it had been truly disrespectful, he would've come to me by now. He has not. You did what you did for me and I appreciate that. Especially since I know you want me here about as much as Professor Snape does."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Actually, yes, I would. Don't take it personally, I feel you being here defeats the purpose of being sent to boarding school," Clarina said.

Remus laughed. "Meaning you'd be able to get away with more."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You do realize you wouldn't really be getting away with anything, don't you?" Remus asked.

"But I could put it off for several months until I got home," she said.

"Well, I'm sorry to have spoiled your perfect world," Remus said amusedly.

"You don't sound very sorry. So did you really just call me in here to thank me? Because not that it's not good to see you, Uncle Remus, but you could've done that any time," Clarina said.

"No, that's not why I called you here. Well, not the only reason. I'm thinking of doing something and I wanted to get your opinion," Remus said.

Clarina sat down in front of her uncle's desk. "What is it?"

"Hang on," Remus said before casting a silencing charm. He happened to know that the walls had ears that talked to Dumbledore and he couldn't have this get back to the man. "Permitted he agrees, I would like Harry to come home with us at the end of the year."

Clarina was surprised by her uncle's announcement. "You mean live with us?"

Remus nodded. "I was not impressed by what you've told me about his family. I won't have him going back to a family that puts bars on his windows. I wanted to take him before, but I didn't really have the means to do it before. Now I do."

Clarina smiled. "You're planning to outmaneuver the ministry again, aren't you?"

Remus smiled back. "As long as Harry agrees."

"He will. I think Harry would agree to live with the Malfoys or even Snape if it got him away from his 'family'," Clarina said.

"And I assume you have no problem with this possible outcome," Remus said. He certainly wasn't getting the vibe that she didn't want Harry with them.

"None at all. I'd love for Harry to live with us. He's like a little brother to me. However, I get the feeling the headmaster's not going to love it," Clarina said.

"No, he won't, but he won't have a choice. I'm hoping he'll come to understand once it's done," Remus said. He wasn't putting too much stock in that hope. He'd spoken to Dumbledore about removing Harry from his current residence after Clarina had told him about the Weasley kids finding him with bars on his window and the man spouted about blood wards. While Remus agreed that Harry's safety was important, so was his happiness.

Clarina nodded and stood up. "Well, this is good news for me and I know it will be for Harry."

"Do me a favor and don't mention this to him. I will find a way to broach the subject to him," Remus said.

"Yeah, no problem. I better go. I have to finish my Transfiguration homework," Clarina said.

"No, what you need to do is get to the Great Hall and eat," Remus said sternly.

"Uncle Remus, I'm fine. I'm not hungry. I really need to get going on this. I'm having issues with it as it is," Clarina said.

"Then I will help you with it after dinner," Remus told her.

"Uncle Remus…"

"Consider this another one of those downsides of having me here this year. You have to endure me making sure you take care of yourself. Now, go to the Great Hall. I will be down in a few moments and I'd best see you there when I get there," Remus warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Clarina said before leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14

The next Hogsmead weekend found Clarina sitting in the Common Room sulking. She'd spent the last day begging her uncle to change his mind and let her go, but he wouldn't bend. In fact, he told her if she didn't stop asking, she'd spend it with him doing homework. Needless to say, she'd given up.

Soon, Harry ran into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"What's got you so excited?" Clarina asked. She'd expected him to be as depressed as she was. He had been the last time she'd seen him.

"No one else's here, right?" Harry asked.

"Who would be here? They're all at Hogsmead," Clarina said bitterly. "Well, except for the younger years, but none of them are in here either."

"Good. I've got something amazing to show you," Harry said before taking out the map the twins had given him. "Fred and George gave it to me."

Clarina blinked when she saw it. It was nothing but a piece of parchment. "They gave you parchment. Yeah, that would excite me too."

"Just wait," Harry said before touching the 'parchment' with his wand. _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Clarina took the parchment and began reading. Her eyes bulged when she read the names of the creators. She knew those names very well. When she was about ten or eleven, she'd gotten into her father's old trunk, which was kept in the attic. The names were mentioned in a bunch of old letters her father had. When she mentioned it to her uncle, well, first he lectured her about snooping into things that didn't concern her, but then he explained the significance of the nicknames. They were her father's and his friends'. That also meant that they made this map.

"It's brilliant, isn't it? It's a map of Hogwarts. It shows you everywhere and everyone in the castle. There are also passage ways out of Hogwarts. One leads right to Honeydukes. You see what this means, right?" Harry asked grinning.

Clarina raised an eyebrow. "You wanna use this map to go to Hogsmead."

Harry nodded. "It'll be brilliant. You know it's unfair that we don't get to go when everyone else does. This way we can go. And the best part is that no one will ever know."

"And if you're wrong? If I get caught, I'm dead," Clarina said seriously. Her uncle would kill her. Or he would make her wish she was dead anyway. She wanted to go to Hogsmead, but she wasn't entirely sure it was worth the risk.

Harry shrugged. "So we lose some points and get detention. It would still be worth it."

"No, you're thinking about what would happen to you. Wanna know what's going to happen to me? I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life. It'll be like prison only minus the shackles and dementors," Clarina said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're exaggerating."

"Only slightly," she said.

"But we won't get caught. The map will tell us if anyone so much as leaves their current location. And thanks to the passage way, we can make it back without anyone even suspecting. We can be back before the others even are," Harry said.

Clarina pondered the possibilities. It was a good plan in theory. The only snag was that her uncle helped make this map, so he would know about the passage ways. If he suspected she'd left Hogwarts, even if they did make it back without getting caught, he would be able to figure how they might have gotten out. On the other hand, he really had no reason to suspect she'd leave, and she could just make sure they both went back right away if the map showed him heading for the Common Room where she'd planned to spend the day. "Okay, but we have to be careful. We can't be seen by anyone we don't trust to keep it a secret."

"Deal. Let's go," Harry said before leading the way out.

"I hope I don't regret this," Clarina said before following her young friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Black was in the Shrieking Shack pacing in frustration. It had been months and he still hadn't managed to get his hands on the bloody rat! It wasn't for lack of trying either. He'd actually managed to get as close as right outside Gryffindor Tower, but the portrait wouldn't let him in.

Suddenly Sirius heard someone coming. "Bloody hell! Don't people know this place is supposed to be haunted?" he asked before transforming into Padfoot and hiding.

"I can't believe I let you convince to come up here," Clarina said as she and Lucian entered the Shack.

"Come on, it's kind of neat up here. Besides, you said you needed to stay as hidden as possible. There's no place better than this for that," Lucian said.

If he could've, Sirius would've snorted. He'd thought the same thing. Most people stayed away from the Shrieking Shack. That was why he thought it was such a good place to hide. He didn't count on the two kids currently invading his hiding spot.

"I can't believe you're actually here. Sneaking out is unlike you," Lucian said.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure it's a good idea. If my uncle finds out, I'm as good as dead," Clarina said.

"I still don't see what the big deal is. Even if Black did come for you, he wouldn't be stupid enough to do it with hundreds of people around," Lucian said.

Sirius' ears perked up at the sound of his name. Though he was a bit confused as to why anyone would think he'd be coming after this girl. He didn't even know who she was. Though he couldn't see her at the moment to see who she was.

"I don't wanna talk about my father, Lucian," Clarina said tightly.

Sirius went rigid in his dog form when he heard that. This was his daughter? His little Clarina? It had to be. She'd just referred to him as her father. His baby girl was just feet away from him. For twelve years he'd wondered what it would be like to see her face and hear her voice. Now it was happening. He couldn't see her right now, but he heard her voice and he felt her presence. He had half a mind to go over to her now and throw his arms around her, but he knew he couldn't. He would be exposing himself not only to her, but to the boy she was with as well. Not to mention that he didn't know how she'd react to him. For all he knew, she hated him just as much as the rest of the world.

"Right, sorry. I know this whole this is hard on you. I wish I could take your pain away," Lucian said.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about him because I know we won't agree on the subject. So let's drop it," Clarina said. She was very well aware of the fact that she was the only one to believe her father's innocence. Well, accept for maybe Dumbledore. He'd alluded to possibly believing her father might be innocent once.

"Fair enough. We don't have to talk about it. We don't have to talk at all actually," Lucian said flirtatiously.

Sirius' eyes glowered dangerously. Had this little whelp just dared to make a pass on his sweet, innocent little girl? Oh, hell, bloody, no! Not while he was still alive! No boy would ever touch his baby girl.

Clarina smirked at her boyfriend. "Why Mr. Bole, are you coming on to me?"

"Is that a problem?" Lucian asked as he moved closer to her.

'_Yes, it's a bloody problem! You touch my daughter, boy, and I'll bite your bloody lips off,' _Sirius wanted to scream at the little worm trying to close the deal with his little girl. He knew boys like this. Hell, he was a boy like this. He didn't want his daughter anywhere near any boy that was like him at fifteen. Or any boy at all really.

Just then, they all heard someone burst in. Clarina turned to see Harry in the doorway. "Harry."

'_Oh, thank you, Harry. Thank you so much. You're the best godson any man could have,' _Sirius said in his head. He just assumed that 'Harry' was Harry Potter, James' son and his godson. Even if it wasn't though, he was grateful that the boy had interrupted before he was forced to murder a teenage boy.

"Did you know?" Harry asked Clarina angrily.

"Know what? What are you talking about?" Clarina asked.

"Your dad. Did you know your dad betrayed my family?" Harry asked. He'd overheard the Minister and several of his teachers talking. They'd said that Sirius Black was had betrayed his family and that he was his godfather. He'd felt so betrayed, not just by black, but by Clarina as well. She must have known.

"Harry, listen…"

"Did you?! Did you know he betrayed them? Did you know he was my godfather and that my father was yours? Did you know?!" Harry asked loudly.

"Yes. Yes, I knew," Clarina finally admitted.

"You lied to me," Harry accused.

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you. If you had asked me point blank, I would've told the truth. Just as I'm doing now. I didn't tell you because I didn't see the point. My father was in prison and it was unlikely that he'd ever get out. What was the point of rehashing it all?" Clarina asked.

"What about now? He's not in prison now. I had the right to know that your father is the reason my family's gone! You were supposed to be my friend. How could you keep this from me?" Harry asked angrily.

"Why don't you back off, Potter? Clarina's been nothing but kind to you," Lucian said.

"It's okay, Lucian. He has the right to be angry. You're right, Harry, I should've told you. I didn't because I wasn't sure our friendship would survive it. Was I right?" Clarina asked. She hoped to Merlin she wasn't. She hoped that somehow, they could get through this.

"Your father all but murdered my family himself. He destroyed my life. And you? You lied to me for years. How can I be friends with you now?" Harry asked angrily before walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day was the first day of Christmas holidays. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all seated together while Clarina sat by herself at the end of the table. She and Harry hadn't spoken since the fight at the Shrieking Shack.

"You're being a git, mate," Ron told her. He understood that the whole Black thing was difficult, but that didn't excuse throwing away a two year friendship. Clarina couldn't help what her father was.

Harry glared at his best friend. "How would you feel if you were me, Ron? How would you feel if Black had gotten your parents killed?"

"I'd be right pissed, at _Black_, not my friend who just happens to be her father," Ron said.

"Ron's right, Harry. It's not Clarina's fault. She was a toddler when Black joined You Know Who," Hermione said.

"She lied to me. This whole time she knew what Black had done and she didn't say a word. Hell, she's defended him!" Harry said angrily.

"She didn't defend the crimes he was accused of, Harry. She defended her father against what she believes are false accusations. It may not seem like it to you, but there is a difference. She never said those things Black did were okay. She said she doesn't think he did them," Hermione explained.

"Well, then she's as barmy as he is! Of course Black is guilty. Everyone knows that. People saw him blow up that street with Pettigrew and the muggles. They saw him laugh after it was over," Harry said.

"So you're going to judge Clarina for believing her father? We all know Black is guilty, but is it really so wrong for her to want to believe that he's not. He's her father! Maybe believing him is the only way she can get through her life without believing the terrible things people say about her," Hermione said.

Harry stood up from his seat. "I'm going back to the Common Room," he said before walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Clarina found herself sitting alone in the courtyard later that day. She felt unbelievably alone right now. Harry refused to speak to her. She'd tried a couple of times, but he refused to even acknowledge her presence. He wouldn't be the first to treat her differently because of her father, but he was the one that hurt the most. He was her friend, her family. It hurt that he'd turned on her this way.

Clarina soon felt someone sit down next to her. She turned to see her uncle.

"Everything alright?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, fine," Clarina lied.

"Then why do you look like you've lost your best friend?" Remus asked.

If the situation wasn't so miserable, Clarina would've snorted at her uncle's choice of words. That was exactly what had happened.

"You haven't been yourself at all today. Care to tell me why?" Remus asked.

"No, but I know you won't leave me alone until I do, so I might as well. Harry found out about what Dad was arrested for and now he won't speak to me," Clarina said.

Remus sighed. He wished he could say he was surprised, but he wasn't. He knew that Harry would eventually find out and that when he did, he would likely take it out on Clarina at first. He just hoped that the boy would realize she wasn't responsible and that Sirius' betrayal wouldn't destroy the two's friendship. "How did he find out?"

"I don't know," Clarina said. She'd never asked how Harry found out. She knew that he'd found out while they were at Hogsmeade, but that was it. And she certainly wasn't going to tell her uncle that much. The last thing she needed was to be grounded as well. "Someone must have told him. I mean, it's not like it was a big secret from anyone else. He was one of the only people that didn't know."

"Hmm. Maybe that's part of the problem," Remus said. He couldn't imagine that Clarina keeping Harry in the dark helped the situation at all.

"I know. I guess I should've told him before, but I didn't know how. I guess I messed up," Clarina said.

"Yes and no. It wasn't your responsibility to tell Harry," Remus said. Harry should've been told the truth by an adult in his life. Namely the headmaster. Dumbledore should've at least told him in the beginning of the year. He should've known that Harry would find out eventually. Remus explained that to the headmaster at the beginning of the year, but the man had insisted that Harry be kept in the dark. And Remus had been unable to overrule him, a situation he planned to rectify very soon.

"But I was his friend and I knew information that would affect our relationship," Clarina said.

"And in that way, you did mess up a bit. Look, there's no right or wrong answer here. You made the best choice you could. Every action has consequences. How many times have I told you that?" Remus asked.

"I lost count. Let's just round it off to a lot," Clarina said.

"Hmm. This was the consequence to this choice. Now that's not to say there wouldn't have been consequences to you making another choice," Remus said.

"I hate it when you talk in riddles," Clarina said.

Remus chuckled. "Alright, I'm sorry. My point is that the choice you made was right for you at the time and there's no way to know what would've happened if you hadn't. There's no use dwelling on what could've been. All we can do it focus on what is now."

"Well, now, Harry hates me," Clarina said depressed.

"He doesn't hate you, sweetheart. He's just angry right now. In time, he'll see that what's going on right now is not your fault. He will get over it," Remus said.

"What if he doesn't? I can't lose him, Uncle Remus. I can deal with the rest of the school hating me, but not him and not you," Clarina said. There were literally only two people in the world that she couldn't deal with losing. Remus and Harry were those people. Losing her father was bad enough. She couldn't lose them too.

"Hey," Remus said before placing a finger under Clarina's chin to lift it up so that she was looking at him. "I can't promise you what will happen with Harry, but no matter what happens, I could never, ever hate you. Please believe that."

"Even though you hate him?" Clarina asked. She knew her uncle loved her, but there were times when she wondered if one day his hatred for her father would ever hit her. She wasn't sure what she'd do if that day ever came. Despite their constant fights, Remus meant more to her than just about anybody. He'd raised her. He'd uprooted his entire life for her.

"One has nothing to do with the other. I don't see your father when I look at you. I never have. Just like I don't see James when I look at Harry. You are both your own people. I don't see you as Sirius'. Honestly, I see you as mine. I know I'm not your father, but in many ways I feel like I am," Remus said. He'd raised this child on his own since the age of three. No one could do that and not feel a fatherly bond to that child.

"In many ways so do I. And sometimes that feels wrong. I love you and need you more than I do him and that feels like a betrayal. Don't get me wrong, I love my father and I believe that he's innocent with everything I have, but I know I can live without him. I could never live without you," Clarina said. She couldn't believe all the things she was saying. She'd never had such a frank conversation with her uncle. It was all true though. She knew she could live without her father because she'd been doing it for over twelve years. She hated living without him, but she knew it was possible. But living without Remus wasn't something she even wanted to think about.

Remus pulled Clarina into his arms and held her tightly. "You won't have to. I'll always be here for you. Always."


	16. Chapter 16

On Christmas morning, Clarina woke up to find a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She immediately went over and started opening them. She received sweets exploding snap cards from Ron, sweets from Hermione, and a pensieve from her uncle.

There was also one last gift with a card attached to it. It said on the front, 'Open in a large area'. Clarina frowned in confusion at the note, but nevertheless took the small package down to the Common Room. She found Hermione there as well with her cat. "Hey, Hermione. Where are the others.

"They're fawning over Harry's new broom. Someone actually sent him a Firebolt," Hermione said.

Clarina's eyes widened in shock. "A Firebolt? That's the newest broom there is. It's expensive as hell. Who would give Harry a Firebolt?

"I don't know and that's what worries me. Anyone could've sent it. Harry ought not to fly it until we know it's safe," Hermione said. She decided not to voice her concern that it might be from Sirius Black because she knew it was a sore subject for Clarina. "So what's that you have?"

"Not sure. It was with my other gifts, but the card says to open it in a spacious area," Clarina said as she placed it on the table.

"Read the card first," Hermione said.

Just then, Ron and Harry came into the room. "What are we reading?" Ron asked.

"Well, it seems Clarina got a mysterious gift as well. Only hers has a card with it," Hermione said.

Clarina took the card off and opened it. She immediately began to read.

_Clarina,_

_First, find an open area and put the box down on the floor. Trust me you don't want to be holding it. It's transfigured because no owl could actually carry something like this. Do all that and then refer back to this letter._

"Apparently it's transfigured because of size," Clarina said as placed the box on the floor.

"Blimey, it must be pretty big then," Ron said. Owls could carry a lot. After all, one had managed to carry Harry's new broom.

Clarina took out her wand and reversed the transfiguration spell. The box immediately started changing shape and expanding until it turned into what it was meant to be.

Clarina, Harry and Hermione's eyes all turned as big as saucers when they got a look at it. In front of them stood a black and red muggle motorcycle.

"Bloody hell," Harry said in shock.

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped.

"Awesome!" Clarina said with a huge grin. This was by far the best present ever. And here she thought this Christmas was going to suck.

Ron, meanwhile, just looked confused. "What's the big deal? What is that thing? I've never seen anything like it before."

"That's because it's used for muggle transportation. It's also extremely dangerous. Who would send this to you, Clarina? Surely not Lupin," Hermione said. She just couldn't see Professor Lupin giving his niece something this dangerous.

"No, definitely not. I love my uncle, but he's just not this cool. Let me finish reading the letter," Clarina said.

_Okay, so I wasn't sure this is something you'd like (or that you'd want anything from me at all), but you seemed to like it when I took you out on mine when you were little, so I took a chance. Now it doesn't fly like mine did for two reasons. A, because I didn't have time to charm it and B, I don't want Remus to have a stroke. I don't want him dead, just with a few more gray hairs._

_Okay, now brace yourself. I'm going to have to sound like an adult for a minute. Yes, I know, I don't like it either. Now a motorbike is not a toy. It is a highly dangerous piece of equipment and should be treated as such, so use it responsibly. Wear protective gear when you ride it and don't exceed a safe speed. I'm sure Remus will be sure to tell you all this as well and a couple other things as well, but I felt it was my duty to say it as well._

_Okay, I should conclude this thing here. I hope that we see each other again soon, but if we don't, please know that I love you very much and I always will._

The letter wasn't signed, but she didn't need it to be. Clarina know exactly who it was from.

"So who sent it?" Hermione asked.

"It's not signed," Clarina said before pocketing the letter.

"I still don't get what it is. Is it like Dad's flying car?" Ron asked.

"No, it doesn't fly. But it's still freaking awesome. It's called a motorcycle. It goes really fast, faster than that car could've gone, maybe even faster than Harry's Firebolt," Clarina said. She was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Which makes it so dangerous. Muggles die every day from these things," Hermione said.

"Oh, Hermione, lighten up. Quit with the nagging," Ron said.

"Oh, honestly, Ron, you'd think you'd have some concern for your friends. I think it's pretty obvious who sent this," Hermione said.

"Yeah, her murderous father," Harry said bitterly. He couldn't help it, he was still pretty angry.

"And he probably sent your broom too," Hermione added.

"Why would Black send Harry a Firebolt. That's stupid. He wants to kill him, not buy him off." Ron said.

"Okay, no one wants to kill anybody, and would you guys stop. You're kind of bringing me down," Clarina said.

"Clarina, you can't ride this thing. At least not until you talk to Professor Lupin. You are going to tell him about this, right?"

"I don't think I have a choice. I'm pretty sure he's not going to be able to miss something this big. Even if I could figure out how to transfigure something this huge, he would eventually catch me with it. So yeah, I'm gonna tell him. Grovel is more like it actually," Clarina said. It was going to take a lot of convincing to get him to let her keep this. He was going to agree with Hermione about it. He was going to think it was too dangerous for her to have. He wasn't going to like that it was a gift from her father either.

"Well, good. You should tell him now," Hermione said.

"I would if I could, but he's sick," Clarina said. It was that time of the month again. Her uncle would be unreachable for a few days while he dealt with the full moon and recovery from it.

"Again? Bloody hell, he gets sick a lot," Ron commented.

"Ron! Have a bit of tact," Hermione lectured.

"Whatever. We should get downstairs for breakfast," Ron said.

"Go without me. I'm going to be up here for a while," Clarina said as continued to admire her new Christmas gift.

"Fine with me," Harry said before walking away.

"He'll get over it soon," Hermione said referring to Harry's anger.

"Uh huh," Clarina said distractedly. Honestly, right now, she didn't care. Tomorrow she would probably go back to being upset that Harry didn't want to talk to her, but right now she was too happy.

"Remember, don't get on that thing until it's checked and you've cleared it with Lupin. We'll see you later," Hermione said before she and Ron followed Harry out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of days later, Clarina knocked on the door to her uncle's quarters.

"Come in," Remus said from inside.

Clarina walked inside and gave her uncle the sweetest smile she could come up with. "Hi, Uncle Remus. How are you today?"

Remus narrowed his eyes at his niece suspiciously. It wasn't uncommon for his niece to ask him how he was after the full moon, but it was uncommon for her to give him that sweet, innocent look. It only happened on two occasions. Either when she did something that she knew was going to land her in serious trouble, which wasn't very often, or when she wanted something. The latter was much more plausible. "Alright, what is it you want?"

"Now why would you think I want something?" Clarina asked.

Remus crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, so I want something. It's not a big deal really. I just got this really awesome gift for Christmas and I need you to tell McGonagall that I can keep it," Clarina said. McGonagall had confiscated her bike along with Harry's broom. She said that it needed to be checked for jinxes as well and that it also needed to be cleared by Remus before she could get it back.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's not that simple," Remus asked. If Minerva had taken the gift away until he gave his permission, there must be a reason. Teachers weren't in the habit of taking gifts away from their students for no reason.

"Okay, so the gift might be a little… unusual," Clarina said as she tried very hard not to say the word 'dangerous. That would be a red flag for her uncle.

"Oh, I'm loving this already," Remus said sarcastically. "What is it?"

"Well, it's really cool. It's the best gift in the world," Clarina said.

"What is it?" Remus asked again.

"I swear I'll be really, really careful with it," Clarina said.

"What. Is. It?" Remus asked slowly and firmly.

Clarina sighed. "Well, it's better if I show you."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Remus and Clarina were standing outside of McGonagall's office. Remus knocked on the door and was told to come in.

When they walked in, Minerva was at her desk. "Ah, Remus, good to see you up and about again. I assume she told you?"

"Sort of. She told me she received a gift that is quote, 'Awesome'," Remus said.

Minerva stood up from her desk and walked around it towards them. "Yes, well, I'm not sure you'll see it that way. Honestly, I think it's the most outrageous thing to ever be given to a fifteen-year-old.

Remus got more nervous by the second. He was pretty sure he was going to hate whatever this was.

Minerva pointed her wand at a small box in the corner. She'd transfigured it back into the box it originally came as so that it wouldn't take up too much room. She immediately turned it back into a motorcycle.

Remus' eyes widened in absolute horror. Of all the things he'd imagined, this didn't even come close. What kind of idiot would send a fifteen-year-old a motorcycle? Oh, that was a stupid question. He knew exactly what idiot would do that. It was the same idiot that bought one for himself and charmed it to fly.

"Uncle Remus, say something," Clarina said. It had been a couple of minutes since her uncle had spoken and it was making her nervous.

"Um, Minerva, would you mind terribly if we had your office for a moment?" Remus asked.

"No, it's fine. I should really get to the headmaster's office. We have a meeting. I'll be back later," Minerva said before leaving the room.

Remus turned to Clarina. "Okay, I'm going to ask you a question and I expect the truth. Did you receive a card with this?"

Clarina nodded and took out the letter. She brought it because she knew her uncle would guess who it was from and he'd want to see it.

Remus took the letter and began to read it. He was scowling by the time he was finished. "Oh, that's just lovely, Sirius," he said quietly.

"So can I keep it, Uncle Remus, please," Clarina begged.

Remus cringed as he looked between his niece and the bike. "Clarina, this is a highly dangerous gift. Even your father seemed to realize that. Though why he would still send it knowing that is beyond me."

"Come on, it's not like I've never rode one before," Clarina said.

"You rode once with your father as a child, and no one agreed with that either," Remus said. He cringed when he thought about that incident. Sirius had taken both Clarina and Harry out on that thing just after Harry's first birthday. Lily almost killed him when she found out. "Driving one is very different. You've never driven anything before."

"But I could learn. Please, Uncle Remus," Clarina begged.

Remus sighed. He really, really wanted to say no. He didn't want her anywhere near this thing. But that face was making it very hard. He'd never seen her so excited about anything before. She was usually really serious and grounded. She really wanted this. "_If_, I allow this there are going to be some serious rules for it."

Clarina was practically jumping up and down with glee. "Anything!"

"For one, this doesn't get touched until you've taken a muggle course on how to ride it. By then you'll be sixteen and it'll actually be legal for you to ride it. You will also wear a helmet at all times and you won't use it on any busy roads until I've said otherwise. If you even once break any of these rules, it's gone. Am I understood?" Remus asked.

"Yes, yes!" Clarina exclaimed before hugging her uncle fiercely.

"I really hope I don't regret this," Remus said as he hugged her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe he actually let you keep it," Hermione said to Clarina as the two of them sat in the Great Hall. Ron and Harry were around as well, but they were both mad at Hermione for the broom thing and Harry was still mad at Clarina, so they were seated away from them.

Clarina was still grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, I was afraid he was going to say no too, but he didn't. I can't ride it until I've been taught to use it right, but I get to keep it."

"You're going to be careful on it, right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. You know me. Miss Carful," Clarina said with a smirk.

"Right. Are they still checking to make sure it hasn't been jinxed?" Hermione asked.

"It hasn't been jinxed. It was a gift from my father and he would never hurt me," Clarina said.

"Yeah, I'm sure the murderer would never hurt anyone," Harry said snidely from a few seats down.

"Harry, stop. Now is not the time," Hermione said.

Clarina glared at her friend. She was done trying to placate him. The way he was treating her was getting on her last nerve. She wasn't going to put up with it anymore. "When are you going to let this go? I said I was sorry for keeping the truth from you. I'm not going to keep apologizing for it and I'm certainly not going to apologize for something that isn't my fault, nor my father's."

Harry stood up angrily. "Your delusional if you believe it wasn't his fault. He got my family killed! He's the reason I have to live with people who hate me.

Up at the staff table, Remus was watching the whole exchange. He couldn't quite here what was being said, but he knew saw enough to know what was going on

"You know, it's time to put a stop to this. I'm going to speak to them," Minerva said.

"No, Minerva, allow me," Remus said as he stood up and headed their way. He too had had enough of this constant fighting between the two friends.

"Don't talk about my father! You didn't know him," Clarina said defensively.

"I don't want to know him!" Harry yelled.

"That's enough!" Remus' voice boomed, causing both teens to turn to him. "The two of you are coming with me right now. We're going to settle this once and for all."

Clarina immediately got up. She knew better than to argue with her uncle when he used that tone.

Harry, however, had no such conditioning. "Professor, I really don't want…"

"Harry, right now I don't care what you want. I am tired of watching the two of you go at it! Now come!" Remus said before walking away from the table, clearly expecting to be followed.

Clarina and Harry immediately followed him.


	18. Chapter 18

Remus opened the door to his office and held it open for the two kids. "Get in and sit down, both of you."

They both quickly entered the room and sat down in front of the desk.

After walking in, Remus closed the door and took his chair behind his desk. "I was really hoping this wouldn't be necessary. I'd hoped that the two of you would work out your problems on your own. But after nearly a week of watching you either ignore each other or have a go at each other, I've come to realize that that isn't going to happen. I am not going to watch the two of you throw away a friendship three years in the making because of something neither of you are to blame for."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Remus immediately cut him off. "No. I am talking right not, you're not."

Harry immediately snapped his mouth shut. He'd never seen the professor like this before. He was the nicest professor they had. He'd never even heard him raise his voice before.

"Now, I realize that this has all thrown you for a loop, Harry, but you need to understand that what Sirius did is not Clarina's fault," Remus said.

Clarina opened her mouth to once more defend her father, but, like with Harry, her uncle stopped her. "No, we are not getting into this argument! It is frankly irrelevant to this conversation. No matter what either of you believes in regards to the situation, the fact remains that neither of you are responsible for it."

"I've never blamed Harry for anything, not even for believing my dad's guilty," Clarina said. She hadn't really gotten angry until Harry had decided to badmouth her dad to her face. She simply could not just sit there and take that. She felt she had to defend him.

"He is guilty! He betrayed my parents!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you need to understand something. You were not the only one whose life was uprooted that night. You were not the only one that lost his family. True, Clarina's father didn't die, but she still lost him. And no matter whose fault that may be, it's not hers. She didn't betray you, Harry. She has been nothing but a friend to you. Who is it that went after you when you foolishly went after Quirrel?"

Harry glanced at Clarina and then looked down at his lap.

"And might I add that she was severely punished for that," Remus said. While he had understood Clarina's reason's for going after Harry and his friends, she'd put her life at risk to do it. That was one thing he did not tolerate under any circumstances.

Harry didn't have anything to say to that. The professor was right. Clarina had always stood by him no matter what. When everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin, she had stuck with him along with their other friends. She had understood what he was going through. She had shared with him the pain of having the whole world being against you.

"Treating her like this isn't exactly a great way to repay her, is it?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry said quietly.

Remus turned to his niece. "Clarina, why don't you tell Harry how you feel about the way he's treated you lately? He needs to hear it."

Clarina was hesitant. It was hard for her to talk about her feelings. It made her feel vulnerable and she hated that. But her uncle was right. He needed to hear this. "I'm sorry I hid the truth from you. I did that because I was afraid that this is exactly how you'd react. I needed you as a friend. It's different for me than it is for you. I remember you from when we were little. Not much, but I do. I loved you like a brother even then. I also saw you as a connection to my father that I wanted to have in my life. And you've mattered to my life. You were one of the few people that didn't judge me because of my father. Until you did." She tried very hard to keep the hurt out of her voice, but she couldn't. When Harry turned against her, he became one of the many people who prejudged her for what her father was accused of doing.

Harry felt about two inches tall. When he thought about it, he realized that he had been a real jerk. Professor Lupin was right. What Black did wasn't Clarina's fault. Yet, he had treated her as though it was. He'd treated her like all the narrow-minded gits around school. "I…I'm sorry. I just got so angry when I heard what I did about Black. I wanted to scream at him, but he wasn't there. You were. I…I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Professor Lupin is right. You've been nothing but a great friend to me. I'm the bad friend."

"You're not a bad friend. You've been a great friend most of the time. You always stood up for me when someone else would say something cruel to me. I guess that's why it hurt all that much worse when you started doing it," Clarina said.

"I'm really sorry, Clarina. I'm sorry I was such a git," Harry said.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth," Clarina said.

"So you two good here? Can we all move on now?" Remus asked.

Both Harry and Clarina nodded.

"Good. Clarina, you're dismissed. Harry, I would like you to stay a moment," Remus said.

Clarina got up and left the room.

"I'm really sorry, Professor," Harry said. He figured he was being told to stay behind to get lectured some more.

Remus waved him off. "That's all done and over with. I want to talk to you about something different. Now you already know that I was friends with Sirius Black."

Harry nodded. He'd known that before he even know who Sirius Black was. That was why Clarina lived with him.

"I was also friends with your parents. We were all very good friends, along with another friend of ours," Remus said.

"You were?" Harry asked surprised. That was something he didn't know. It left him feeling a little hurt too. If the professor was as much his father's friend as Black's, why didn't he take him like he did Clarina?

Remus could tell what Harry was thinking. "Ask the question?"

"I…I don't have a question, sir," Harry lied.

"Yes, you do. Ask it," Remus said with a bit of firmness in his voice.

"You took Clarina in when she lost her father. Why not me?" Harry asked. He didn't begrudge Clarina for having a home. He just wanted to know why he couldn't be included.

"The simple answer is that I didn't get the chance. You had already been moved when I received word of what happened and I didn't know where to. I didn't find out until after you started Hogwarts that you had been with your aunt and uncle," Remus said. He had been furious when he learned that fact. It had been strictly against James and Lily's will for him to be placed there. "Clarina, on the other hand, I was able to get to easily."

"I don't understand. Couldn't you have fought for custody of me the way you did her?" Harry asked.

"Well, that's where it gets complicated. I didn't fight for custody of Clarina here. If I had, I never would've won. I took her to America and produced Sirius' Will. They gave me custody while the Ministry here would not," Remus said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed. He had to tell him. If he expected Harry to live with him, he would have to tell him what he was. "Alright, I'm going to tell you something. I just ask that you try to keep an open mind."

Harry nodded.

"I'm a werewolf, Harry. I was turned when I was a boy," Remus said.

Harry stared at his teacher in shock. "So that's why Clarina got so upset when Snape assigned the essay. She got mad at him and she told everyone not to do it. It was weird because she usually likes Snape."

Remus nodded. "She was trying to protect me. She knew that if the other students found out and they told their parents, I would likely lose my job."

"Why? It only affects you for like one day a month, right?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled at Harry's attitude to the situation. He had been concerned that the boy would fear him because of what he was. "Well, a lot of people fear and dislike werewolves. For that reason, it's against the Britain Magical Law for a werewolf to have custody of a child."

"So that's why you took Clarina to America?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded. "They are less rigid there. They don't have the same prejudices. Sirius and your father actually requested I do it if anything happened to them and I agreed. Unfortunately, it was too late for me to do it for you at the time. However, my being here now, presents me with an opportunity. It's up to you, but if you'd like, I'd be more than happy to live up to my promise at the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a hint of hope laced in his voice.

"I would like for you to come home with Clarina and myself at the end of the year. Once I've showed the government James and Lily's Will, it will be as easy as signing a few papers. No one here would be able to do anything about it. It is up to you though," Remus said.

"Are you bloody kidding?! Yes! Yes, I want to!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. This was great! If things worked out, he wouldn't have to see the Dursley's ever again.

Remus smiled at his reaction. "Good, then that's what we'll do. However, for this to work, we have to be careful. You can't mention this to anyone, not even your friends. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head vigorously. He would agree to anything if it meant he got to live with someone who would actually care about him.

"Alright, you may go now if you wish," Remus said.

Harry stood up from his chair. "Thank you so much, Professor."

"In private, you may call me Remus," he said.

"Remus, thank you," Harry said again.

"You're quite welcome. Now go on," Remus said.

Harry grinned once more before walking out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarina was woken up one night by the sound of screaming. She immediately bolted up, as did a few of her other dorm mates and headed out of the room. When she got to the Common Room, she saw most of the House there arguing. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, Ron had a nightmare," Hermione said.

"It was not a bloody nightmare!" Ron yelled for what had to be the billionth time. "Sirius Black was over my bed holding a knife!"

"What? That's ridiculous. Why would my father attack you with a knife? You were sleeping right? Hermione's right, it was probably just a dream," Clarina said.

"It wasn't!" Ron yelled again.

Soon Professor McGonagall came in demanding an explanation for why they were all awake. Once the situation was explained, she too found it hard to believe. That was until Sir Cadagon's portrait confirmed that he let someone in who had the password written down.

Clarina stood there in shock for a moment before bolting up towards the boy's dormitory.

"Miss Black, where are you going?" Minerva asked before she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to follow her.

Clarina stood abruptly when she got to where Ron's bed was. The blood drained from her face. The curtains were a complete mess. They were ripped to pieces. But Why? Why had her father done this? Why would he come after Ron with a knife? As hard as she tried, she couldn't think of one good reason for him to do so.

"Miss Black, are you alright?" Minerva asked in worry.

Clarina didn't respond. She was too engrossed in her own thoughts. She was still trying to come up with anything to warrant this. Anything but what people had been saying about her father for years.

"Maybe somebody should get Professor Lupin," Hermione said as she looked at her friend. Clarina looked to be in the worst of sorts. She was pale and she appeared to be shaking. She needed Lupin to help her through this.

Clarina finally turned to them. "No!"

"Clarina, maybe we should. He can help," Harry said gently.

"No, I'm fine! I don't need help. There's an explanation for this," Clarina said. For the first time in her life though, she wasn't convinced that was true. For the first time, she began to doubt her father's innocent just a little.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Clarina, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing just outside the Great Hall. They all had bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. No one had been able to get back to sleep after the events of the previous night.

"Have you seen Professor Lupin yet Clarina?" Hermione asked.

Clarina shook her head. Her uncle had come to Gryffindor Tower right after finding out what had happened, but she'd pretended she was sleeping so she wouldn't have to talk to him. "I've been avoiding him. I just don't want to talk about what happened."

"I'm not sure how you can avoid that," Ron said as he looked straight passed her.

They all turned to see that Minister Fudge was there and heading their way. Clarina sighed, knowing he was there for her. "Oh, great."

Fudge smiled when he reached the four children. "Hello, children. Harry, lovely to see you again."

"Hello, Minister," Harry greeted politely.

"Now, I'm sure you three have classes to get to, so don't let me keep you," Fudge said in effort to get rid of the three third years.

Hermione immediately caught his phrasing and knew what he was doing. He was trying to get rid of them so he could interrogate Clarina. "We don't have class for another hour, Minister."

"Then you must be hungry. I'm sure the Great Hall can take care of that," Fudge said with a forced smile.

"No, we're fine," Ron said.

"Not very subtle, Minister. Let's just make this simple, shall we? You're here to accuse me of smuggling my father into the castle. Am I right?" Clarina asked.

"Well, you must admit, it is quite an astonishment that he was able to get in twice without some help," Fudge said.

Clarina shrugged. "Not really. He went to school here too. I'm sure he knows his way around this place. Besides, the last place I want him is here. I'd prefer he run for the hills and never look back." Even if he was guilty, which she still didn't want to believe, she wouldn't want him in prison with a bunch of soul suckers.

"Is that an admission, Miss Black?" Fudge asked glaringly.

"An admission of what? That I want him to remain free and with his soul intact? Yes, that's an admission of that. It's not against the law," Clarina said.

"It is against the law to hide a wanted fugitive and if I find out you've had any contact with Sirius Black, you'll be sharing a cell with him!" Fudge all but yelled.

"Stand down, Minister!"

They all turned to see a very pissed off Remus Lupin staring daggers at Fudge.

Remus took a step towards them. "I believe I made myself perfectly clear the last time we spoke. You are to stay away from my niece."

Fudge scowled at him. "You are on my territory now, Lupin. I can do what I wish. I have every right to question the daughter of a mass murderer about his whereabouts."

"Actually, you don't," Remus said before reaching into his pocket and taking out a piece of paper, which he immediately handed to Fudge. "That is what muggles refer to as an injunction. It states that you cannot question Clarina regarding her father. I knew you'd try something like this upon Clarina's return to school and saw fit to take legal action to prevent it.

Fudge glared at Remus. "This is not over."

"Yes, I believe you said that the last time we met. However, it seems pretty over to me," Remus said.

Fudge scowled and stormed off.

"That was brilliant, Professor," Ron said as soon as Fudge was out of earshot.

Remus smiled at the boy. "Why thank you, Ron. Now would you three mind if I had a moment with Clarina?"

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said before she, Harry, and Ron headed into the Great Hall.

"I don't wanna talk," Clarina said before moving to follow her friends.

Remus immediately stopped her by gently grabbing her arm. "Wait."

Clarina sighed, but stopped trying to read. "Are you going to ask me if I helped him get in?"

"No. I know you wouldn't do that. I just want to know that you're alright," Remus said.

"I'm fine," Clarina lied. She was far from fine, but she wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible. She didn't want to think of her father. She didnt' want to think of the doubts that had begun to creep around her. She didn't want to face those just yet. she wanted to believe what she'd always believed. That her father was innocent.

"You're lying to me," Remus said. He could see it happening. The day a large part of him had been dreading was fast approaching. Clarina was starting to realize the truth and it was tearing her apart.

"I don't want to talk about this!" Clarina said exasperated.

"I'm sorry. I can see that you're starting to have doubts and I know how much that is hurting you. I'm sorry for that. And I want you to know that when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here," Remus said.

"Great. Can I go now?" Clarina asked.

Remus nodded and watched his niece make a hasty retreat.


	20. Chapter 20

On the next Hogsmead weekend, Clarina walked with Lucian into the Three Broomsticks. She was disillusioned so that no one could spot her. She hadn't really wanted to come. She hadn't felt much like socializing with anyone since the incident with her father. But Lucian had begged her until she agreed.

"Come on, at least try to have a good time," Lucian said as they found a table in the corner of the pub and sat down.

Clarina sighed. "I shouldn't be here. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Your uncle won't find out. He didn't last time. Besides, that's just an excuse. It has nothing to do with why you didn't want to come," Lucian said knowingly.

"You're right it doesn't," Clarina said quietly.

"Want to talk about it? Maybe I can help," Lucian said.

"Can you make it so my father didn't break into Gryffindor Tower and slash Ron's curtains? Because that's the only thing that would help," Clarina said.

"Sorry. That's the one thing I can't do. But I can listen if you want to vent about it," Lucian said.

"What's to vent about? I was wrong. Or at least it's looking that way. You know, I thought it couldn't get any worse than being the only one to believe my father was innocent. I was wrong. This is worse. Having to accept the fact that he did it and I was wrong is worse," Clarina said sadly.

"Have you accepted that fact?" Lucian asked.

Clarina sighed. "I keep going back and forth. I keep trying to find explanations for him slashing the curtains around Ron's bed that don't end with him being guilty. But I mean, what possible reason could there be? There's no good reason to show up in a room full of kids with a knife. Not unless you wanna hurt someone. I know that realistically, but a part of me still keeps looking for a reason. I guess you would call that denial."

"Or faith. It's okay to want to believe the best in your father. It's human nature. No one wants to believe their parents are capable of hurting others," Lucian said.

"So we go back to denial then. If I am in denial, I can't afford to stay there. There is the very real possibility that my father is trying to kill one of my best friends, and as much as I love him even now, I can't let that happen. She loved her father very much. Even his guilt wouldn't change that. But if he was after Harry, she would do what she had to do to protect her friend.

Just then, Ron burst in and ran over to them.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Lucian asked.

Clarina immediately took off the disillusionment charm. "Ron, what's wrong?"

"You better hurry back to the castle. There was an incident with Malfoy. He knows Harry was in Hogsmead. He's sure to tell a teacher and if someone suspects Harry was here, they'll probably deduce that you were as well and come looking for you."

"Dammit! I'm sorry, Lucian, I gotta go. I'll see you later," Clarina said before running out of the pub. She ran down to Honeydukes and through the secret passage. As she was running through the tunnel she felt herself bump into an invisible barrier. "Ow! Harry is that you?"

"Yeah," Harry said before taking off his cloak. "Ron tell you?"

"Yeah, give me the map. And ditch the cloak. No one can see that if we do get caught."

Harry gave her the map and stashed his cloak away. They then continued to walk towards the entrance at the witch's hump.

"Crap!" Clarina cursed when they got to the entrance. She had looked at the map and saw Snape heading their way. The pace he was going made it clear he was looking for someone or something. It might not be them, but she highly doubted that. "Okay, Professor Snape's heading for us. No matter what he says or does, stay quiet and let me handle it."

Harry nodded and they slipped though the witch's hump into the castle. They turned the corner and came face to face with Snape.

Clarina smiled sweetly. "Hi, Professor.

"Miss Black," Severus greeted before looking at Harry. "Potter, come with me."

"Is everything alright, Professor? Harry and I were just going for a walk," Clarina said.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so. And from where were you walking?"

"Gryffindor Tower of course. Where else?" Clarina asked innocently.

"You tell me. I have reason to believe that Potter's head was spotted in Hogsmead," Severus said with narrowed eyes.

Clarina looked at Harry with a fake exasperated look. "Did you lose your head again, Harry?"

"Do you find this to be a joke, Miss Black?" Severus asked icily.

"No, sir, but obviously someone else does. I think someone's just having a bit of laugh at your expense, sir. Harry's head couldn't have possibly been in Hogsmead. I assure you, his head was in the Common Room with me," Clarina said.

Severus took a step towards Clarina and looked her right in the eye. "You're telling me that the two of you were together in your Common Room the entire day?"

"Yes, sir," Clarina lied

Severus stood there and glared at the pair of them for several moments before storming off.

Harry smiled once Snape was gone. "That was brilliant. You were great."

"Don't go rejoicing yet. He didn't believe a word we said," Clarina said.

"Yeah, but he left. He didn't punish us," Harry said.

"That doesn't mean he's going to let it go. There's a very real possibility that he's going to tell Remus," Clarina said. She shuddered just thinking about it. They were both dead if that happened.

"So? He's the nicest teacher here and he won't be able to do anything anyway. He can't punish us with no proof," Harry said.

"No, no, no. Snape and McGonagall can't punish us without proof, as they're just teachers. Remus isn't just a teacher for me. He can punish me whenever and however he likes, and I know what you agreed to, so you're fair game too," Clarina said.

Harry gulped. "But it can't be that bad, can it?"

"I was grounded for a month after the Quirrel incident," Clarina said tellingly.

Harry's face paled a little. He did not like the sound of that at all. He'd never gotten in that kind of trouble before. There was the stuff the Dursley's had done, but that was different. This would actually be someone he likes punishing him harshly. That had never happened before. "So what do we do?"

"We go back to Gryffindor and pray," Clarina said before leading the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Clarina, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting around the Common Room. Ron and Hermione had just made up after weeks of fighting about Scabbers. It had happened right after they learned that Buckbeak would be executed.

Harry kept glancing at the map for signs of Remus coming their way. He'd been distracted by the thing with Buckbeak for a while, but now he was back to worrying that he and Clarina would get caught for the Hogsmead thing.

"Oi, Mate, why do you keep staring at that thing?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't answer. He simply looked at Clarina. "He hasn't come looking for us yet. You think this means Snape didn't tell him?"

"Or it means that he's trying to torture us by making us wait," Clarina said.

"That's not making me feel better," Harry said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

Clarina and Harry quickly explained their run in with Snape and their fear that he was going to tell Remus all about it.

"I told you guys you shouldn't have gone to Hogsmead. You won't have to worry much though, Harry. Lupin can't punish you without proof. Clarina is another story," Hermione said.

"Thanks, Hermione," Clarina said sarcastically. She then noticed Harry looking at the map again. "Harry, seriously! You're making me even more nervous than I already am.

Harry, meanwhile, was staring at the map in shock. "Clarina, come look at this?"

Clarina immediately got up and went over to him. "What? Is he coming our way?"

"No, look," Harry said as he handed her the map.

Clarina looked where he was pointing and her mouth slowly formed an 'o'. Written in big bold letters was the name 'Peter Pettigrew'.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Clarina sat in the library with the map in front of her. She kept trying to find Pettigrew's name again, but no such luck. Ron and Hermione had tried to convince her and Harry that it was just a mistake. Harry had come to that conclusion, but Clarina wasn't so sure. There had never been any problems like that with the map before.

Speaking of Harry, he soon made his way over to her and sat down. "Hey. Should you really have that out here?"

"We're in the corner and no one bothers with me. Besides, even if they did come over, I'd just say magic words to hide it," Clarina said with a slight smile.

"You still looking for Pettigrew? Ron and Hermione are probably right. It must just be a mistake," Harry said.

"Then why hasn't this 'mistake' happened before. We've had this map for months and nothing else out of the ordinary has appeared. Everything else on here is the way it's supposed to be," Clarina said.

"Yeah, I know, but it must be a mistake. Pettigrew is dead. Bla… Um, he was killed with a bunch of muggles twelve years ago. All they found of him was a finger."

Clarina nodded. "Yes, I've heard the story a thousand times. But that's just it, isn't it? All they found was a finger. There was no body."

"Yeah, because it was destroyed. It was blown up and all that was left was the finger," Harry said.

"That's a little convenient though, don't you think?" Clarina asked.

"So what? You think Pettigrew faked his own death. Don't take this the wrong way, but do you know how barmy that sounds? Why would anyone do that? _How_ would he do it? Even if he by some miracle he survived that explosion and for some unearthly reason decided to fake his own death, how would he get away with it. Even if he apparated, wouldn't there be some way to tell?" Harry asked.

Clarina sighed. Harry was right about that. They would easily be able to tell what magic had been used that night. Then an idea suddenly occurred to Clarina. There was one way. There was one piece of magic that Peter could've used that no one could've detected.

"What is it?" Harry asked. He could tell that something was up. Clarina looked like a light bulb had just gone off in her head.

"Come with me," Clarina said before she stood up and grabbed the map. She then practically flew out of the library with Harry hurrying to catch up to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Clarina led Harry into the Room of Requirement. Once they were inside, she closed the door.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he looked around the room. There was nothing really there. It was just a small, empty room.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. It give you anything you need. For instance, I only needed a room for us to speak where no one could find us or overhear us. So no one will see this room while we're in here.

"So if I decided I needed a place to sit down…" Harry trailed off as a small couch materialized in the middle of the room. "Brilliant! So what did you need to talk to me about? What did you figure out back there."

"Okay, so you know our fathers, my Uncle Remus, and Peter Pettigrew were friends, right?" Clarina asked.

"Yeah."

"And you also know that Uncle Remus is a werewolf, right?" she questioned again.

"Yeah, but what does any of this have to do with Pettigrew being seen on the map," Harry asked in confusion. He really didn't see how this all connected.

"It has everything to do with it. When they were kids, our fathers and Pettigrew found out what Uncle Remus was. They wanted to be with him during the transformation," Clarina explained.

"With a werewolf as he transformed? Were they mad? They'd be killed" Harry said in shock.

"As humans, yes, but werewolves don't pose a danger to animals. So they trained to become animagi so that they could be with Remus on the full moon," Clarina said.

"That's brilliant, but I still don't understand what it has to do with your theory that Pettigrew didn't die," Harry said.

"Pettigrew's form was a rat. He could've easily transformed into his animagus form after cutting off his finger without anyone realizing," Clarina said.

"Okay, even if he could, why would he? Why would anyone do that?" Harry asked.

"I can only think of one reason, but you're not going to believe it," Clarina said. She was sure Harry would think she was in denial. Hell, a part of her wondered if she was in denial. She knew how crazy this all sounded. But she couldn't ignore what she saw on that map.

"What is it? I promise to keep an open mind," Harry assured her.

"You may wanna take that back in a minute. The only reason I can think of for Pettigrew faking his own death is if maybe things didn't happen the way everyone thinks it did. Maybe Pettigrew was the one who blew up the street," Clarina said.

"Okay, you're right, I don't believe it. That's crazy. Everyone knows it was Black. Pettigrew confronted your father about what he'd done to my parents and your dad killed him and twelve muggles. I get you want to believe your father's innocent, but…"

"Harry, I know longer know whether my dad's innocent or not. Maybe you're right. Maybe this is denial. All I know is that I owe it to him to find out. Pettigrew's name was on the map for a reason. I don't believe that it was just some mistake. And even if it is, it can't hurt to look. He should be easy enough to find if he is here. There can only be so many rats with missing toes around this place," Clarina said.

"Wait, did you say rats with missing toes?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they found Pettigrew's finger, so if he is alive and in rat form, he'd be missing a toe," Clarina said.

"Scabbers," Harry mumbled.

"What?"

"You know Ron's rat Scabbers?" Harry asked.

Clarina snorted. "Of course. He and Hermione were battling for weeks over the rat."

"Scabbers is missing a toe," Harry said meaningfully.

Clarina's eyes grew as big as saucers. "He's what?"

"Yeah, Ron told years ago. He lost his toe before Percy ever found him," Harry said.

"And how long ago did Percy find him?" Clarina asked.

"Tw…Twelve years ago," Harry said in shock.

"Oh my God! This is all starting to make some weird sense. Harry, remember when my father broke into the Tower? He made a beeline for Ron's bed. We all just assumed he went for the wrong bed, but what if he didn't. What if it was never you he wanted? What if he was after Pettigrew the whole time?" Clarina asked. She'd found it. She'd found her reasonable explanation for her father slashing Ron's curtains. Well, as reasonable as it could get anyway.

"But how would Black even know where to find Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. But this is all too much. Ron has a rat with only nine toes that just happens to have joined his family twelve years ago. No normal rat lives that long, not even in the magical world," Clarina said.

"Okay, I'm not sure how much of this I believe, but it wouldn't hurt to look for Scabbers. At the very least, if we find him, it'll mean Hermione's cat didn't eat him."

"Okay, let's go," Clarina said before leading the way out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Clarina and Harry entered the Common Room looking none too pleased. They'd spent hours searching the castle for the rat and found nothing. They'd only stopped because Snape was circling the castle looking for students out of bed and they'd had more than a couple of near misses with him.

"Why did we decide to do this at night again?" Harry asked.

"Because it's easier to search when there aren't a bunch of people roaming the castle. This is getting ridiculous! How long does it take to find one little rat?" Clarina asked in exasperation.

"You just said it. It's a _little_ rat and it's a _big_ castle. He could be anywhere. I'm sure there are parts to this castle we don't even know about," Harry said.

Clarina snorted before taking a seat in one of the red arm chairs. "There are parts to this castle that no one knows about."

"Well, maybe Pettigrew does. If he is Pettigrew," Harry said. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure that Scabbers was Pettigrew. Though he was more than fifty percent sure that it was.

"He's Pettigrew," Clarina said as she took out the map and started examining it.

"Well, Pettigrew went to school here too. He probably knows more about the castle than we do. He could literally be anywhere," Harry said.

Clarina stopped for a minute. "You're right. He doesn't even have to be in the castle. I've been focusing on the castle itself, but he doesn't actually have to be inside. He could be on the grounds."

"Or he could've left Hogwarts altogether," Harry said.

"Yeah, let's not think about that," Clarina said as she studied the map more closely. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Pettigrew was gone. She needed him to help her father.

"Hey, couldn't we use the summoning charm?" Harry asked. He had yet to learn that charm yet, but he'd read it in a book Hermione had given him.

"I've tried. It doesn't work well on living things. And whether he's a rat and a person or just a rat, he's still living," Clarina said.

Harry sighed and sat down across from his friend. "Hey, maybe we should tell Remus. He'd be able to find Pettigrew better than we could. They were friends after all."

"No. I need my proof before I go to Uncle Remus. I need to have that rat in my hands. Only then will he believe it," Clarina said.

"Won't he be a bit annoyed that we didn't tell him? I mean, we are going after someone who might be a mass murderer," Harry said. Clarina had been very clear on Remus' stance on putting their lives in danger. Something told Harry he wouldn't be too happy about this.

Clarina burst out laughing. "No, Harry, he won't be 'a bit annoyed'. He'll be furious. This is right up there with going after Quirrel. But it'll be worth it. It will for me anyway." Even if her uncle grounded her for the rest of her life, which was a pretty safe bet, at least everyone would know the truth once and for all."

Harry thought about it for a minute. He wanted his parents' betrayer brought to justice. Anything was worth that, even his new guardian's wrath. "Yeah, it is for me too. But maybe we should wait until morning at least. It's getting late. We can finish this in the morning. It's Saturday. We'll have all day."

Clarina sighed and closed the map. "Okay, you're right. Looking at this map will do us no good if we can't see straight to find the rat. _Mischief managed._"

They both got up and immediately headed for their separate dorms.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Harry walked out to the courtyard and found Clarina sitting with the map. "At it already, huh?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I've got a notice-m-not charm on the map so no one will see it," Clarina said.

Harry sat down next to her. "So look, I know we were supposed to look for Pettigrew today, but I forgot that today was the day Buckbeak would be executed. I'm not sure I can focus on this while Hagrid's hurting."

"Oh, I forgot about that too. Come on," Clarina said as she stood up.

"Where?" Harry asked as he stood up as well.

"Hagrid's. Let's see how he's doing," Clarina said. She wasn't as close to Hagrid as her other friends were, but he'd always been nice to her and she felt for him.

"Well, Ron, Hermione, and I were going to try to go later, but okay," Harry said before following his friend.

The two went down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.

Hagrid opened it a few seconds later. He had tears in his eyes. He was obviously not taking things well. "Oh, hi, you two. Come on in."

They both walked in. "Hey, Hagrid. How are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm okay," Hagrid lied.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid, this isn't fair. Malfoy's the idiot that provoked Buckbeak," Clarina said.

"Thank you, Clarina. Ain't nothing we can do 'bout it now though, is there?" Hagrid asked miserably.

Clarina suddenly noticed a tea pot on the table start to shake a little. "You got something in that tea pot, Hagrid?"

"Oh, yeah, that's for Ron. I forgot about it with everything else," Hagrid said before going to the tea pot and taking out a large grey rat.

Clarina's eyes went wide. It was the rat. After days of looking for that thing, she finds in in the one place she never thought to look.

"Scabbers," Harry whispered.

"I found him around the grounds. I figured I'd take care of him until I could get him back to Ron," Hagrid explained.

Clarina went up to him. "Um, how about you give him to us? We'll make sure Ron gets him."

"Oh, of course," Hagrid said before handing the rat over to her.

"Uh, we better get him back. Ron will want to see Scabbers as soon as possible. We'll be back later, Hagrid. We promise," Harry said before they both hurried out the door. Harry then looked at Clarina and was about to speak once more.

"Here, take him and don't move," Clarina interrupted as she handed 'Scabbers' over to Harry and pointed her wand at him. She just prayed she could do this without hurting Harry. "_Stupefy!"_

'Scabbers' went limp in Harry's arms.

Clarina breathed a sigh of relief when Harry wasn't hit. "Okay, come on. Let's get him to Uncle Remus

"Right," Harry said as they started heading for the castle

They both stopped as a large black dog charged towards them. Clarina's eyes widened when she saw it. She knew who was in front of her. She was very young when she last saw her father's animagus form, but she'd know it anywhere.

Clarina immediately got in front of Harry. She couldn't let her father kill Pettigrew. It would never end if he did.

The dog stopped just in front of Clarina and growled. He then started trying to get around her.

"No! Not like this! If you do this it'll never be over!" Clarina said.

"Clarina?" Harry asked in confusion.

Clarina didn't respond to him. Her eyes were fixed on the dog. "Don't do this to me again. You went after him once and it destroyed all our lives. Don't be stupid. Don't make the same mistake twice. I can't spend another twelve years defending you. Don't make me!" Her voice was cracking with raw emotion at the end

The dog looked down bashfully and began to whine.

"He'll pay for it, I swear, but not the way you want him too. It'd be too easy anyway. He should suffer. Please, just come with us into the castle and help us end this the right way. Please," Clarina begged.

The dog barked in response.

Clarina breathed a sigh of relief, taking the bark as agreement. "Okay, let's go."

"Um, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Harry asked. He was really confused. Clarina had just spoken to this dog as though it was a person and he seemed to understand her perfectly and respond to what she was saying.

"Soon. Come on, we need to get to Uncle Remus," Clarina said as she hurried towards the castle. Harry followed and the dog trailed behind.


	23. Chapter 23

Remus was in his office grading papers when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened slightly and Clarina poked her head in behind it. "Uncle Remus?"

Remus turned to her and smiled. "Hey, sweetheart. Come on in."

"Uncle Remus, we need to talk to you," Clarina said.

"Who's we?" Remus asked.

"I… have some people with me. We need to talk to you and we need you to keep an open mind," Clarina said. She knew the moment her uncle saw her dad in dog form, he was going to lose it.

Remus leaned back in his chair and sighed. "That doesn't sound very promising. What's going on?"

"Look, this is important. I need you to listen to what I have to say before you overreact. Please, promise me you'll listen," Clarina said.

"Clarina, come inside," Remus said in a tone that left no room for argument. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew whatever it was, it was serious. He would make no promises on his reaction until he knew exactly what it was.

Clarina reluctantly opened the door wider. She, Harry, and Sirius as Padfoot walked into the office.

Remus was out of his chair in seconds with his wand drawn. Of all the things he suspected Clarina would greet him with, Sirius in his animagus form wasn't it.

Clarina quickly shut the door and then got in between her father and her uncle's wand. "Don't, please, you have to listen to me."

"Clarina, get out of the way. You and Harry come by me now!" Remus ordered as he glared daggers at Sirius.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Why had Remus drawn his wand and why was he glaring at the dog?

Remus ignored the question and focused on Clarina who still refused to move. "Do as I say, now!"

"No. I won't let you hurt him. He hasn't done anything wrong. He's innocent and I can prove it if you'll just let me," Clarina said.

Harry looked between the two in shock. He then looked at the dog. Was this Sirius Black? From the way Remus and Clarina were speaking it seemed that way. Clarina had said that her father was an animagus like his friends.

"Clarina, I know you want to believe he didn't do it, but…"

"He didn't! I thought maybe for a minute after what happened with Ron in the Common Room that he might be guilty, but I was wrong," Clarina said before looking down at her father with a remorseful expression. She wanted him to know she was sorry for doubting him even for a minute.

Sirius shook his head wildly. If he could, he would scream in a thousand different languages that this was not his daughter's fault. He didn't blame her for suspecting him. He was touched that she actually believed him to begin with when no one else did.

Clarina turned back to Remus. "I can prove that he didn't do it if you'll just listen. Please."

"She's telling the truth, Remus. We may have proof that Black's not guilty," Harry said. He still wasn't sure of anything, but he was becoming less and less convinced that Black was guilty.

Remus looked back between the two teens. Clarina's declaration that her father was innocent was expected, but Harry was another matter. He'd never shown any indication that he shared Clarina's beliefs. He even fought with Clarina for nearly a week over it. If he believed Sirius was innocent, there had to be a reason. "Both of you move to the side."

"Uncle Remus…"

"I will listen to what you have to say," Remus interrupted. "But you _will_ do as I have told you. Now."

Sirius nudged his daughter with his snout as if to tell her to listen to Remus.

Clarina and Harry immediately started moving away from Sirius and towards the center of the room.

"Harry, what's that in your hand?" Remus asked. He hadn't noticed before, but Harry was cupping something between his hands tightly.

"Our proof. Show him, Harry," Clarina said.

Harry immediately started going over to Remus. As he did, the rat began to stir and immediately started thrashing around.

Remus' eyes grew very large. Like with Sirius, he would recognize Peter's form immediately. But how was he here? Peter had died twelve years ago when Sirius murdered him and twelve muggles. Yet there he was just a few feet away in Harry's arms.

Remus soon realized the implication of that. He was in Harry's arms. He couldn't say for sure what was going on, but for the time being, he didn't want Peter or Sirius near the two children he considered to be his. "Give him here, Harry."

The rat squeaked loudly and squirmed as he was snatched out of Harry's hands and into Remus'.

Remus held the rat up and looked at him closely. It was Peter alright. He even had the missing toe where the finger he lost would've been. "Amazing."

"Do you see now?" Clarina asked her uncle.

Remus didn't answer. He simply pointed his wand at a thrashing Peter and said the spell to force Peter to take his human form. Before he knew it, instead of holding a rat by the fur, he was holding the form of Peter Pettigrew by the back of his jacket.

"R…Remus," Peter stuttered.

"Well, hello, Peter. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again on account of the fact that you're supposed to be dead!" Remus yelled before turning to Sirius. "You change back too. I want to know what is going on right now!"

Sirius immediately transferred back to himself and glared murderously at Peter. He really could rip the rat's head off right now. The only thing stopping him was the desperate pleas of his daughter he'd heard not too long ago outside. He'd felt her pain in those words. He couldn't put her through the agony of losing him again.

Remus looked at Peter and gestured his wand towards where Sirius was standing. "Over with him!"

Peter immediately scurried over, but stayed a safe distance away from the volatile convict.

"Okay. It is less than twelve hours before the full moon and the wolf is just begging to come out and play! So I suggest one of you tell me what the hell is going on!" Remus practically growled.

Clarina winced and leaned into Harry's ear. "He never curses. He's pissed."

"And neither one of you takes one step towards these children," Remus warned in a deadly calm voice.

"H…he t…tried to kill me," Peter stuttered.

"Oh, he's right, I did," Sirius admitted freely.

"H…he wants to k…kill me like he g…got J…James killed," Peter said.

"You shut up about James! You don't even have the right to speak his name! Not after what you did! You betrayed James! You got him and Lily killed!" Sirius screamed.

"You were the secret keeper," Remus accused Sirius.

"Yes, at first I was, but then I realized that I was the first person snake face would go after. So I made the biggest mistake of my life. I told James he should switch to Peter," Sirius said regretfully.

"If that's true, why didn't you tell me?" Remus asked. He wanted to believe this. Yes, it would still mean a friend had betrayed them, but at least that friend wouldn't be Clarina's father and Harry's godfather.

Sirius looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry."

Remus understood almost immediately. Sirius was telling him that he thought it was him. While the thought of his friend's not trusting him did hurt, it was no worse than him believing the worst in Sirius. If this was true, and Peter being alive and hiding like a coward, supported it, then he was no better than Sirius.

"H…he's lying," Peter said.

"If that's true then why stay dead? He was in Azkaban. You had nothing to fear any longer," Remus said. That was what had him leaning towards Sirius' side the most. Peter had no reason to hide like this if he were innocent, and he wouldn't be this terrified if he was. This was the behavior of a man guilty of something.

"Well, I…I…"

"It was you. You betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort," Remus said steely before advancing on him.

"I…I had to! He would've killed me!" Peter squeaked as he backed up in fear.

Remus soon grabbed Peter by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "You bastard! You cost two children their families.

Sirius immediately grabbed Remus by the arm. "Remus, stop! I wanted to kill him too, but I was reminded that there are more important things."

Remus followed Sirius' gaze to Clarina and Harry. Sirius was right. If Remus killed Peter, those children would be without both of them. They needed Peter alive to exonerate Sirius.

Remus soon turned back to Remus and punched him square in the face, sending the man sailing to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

Clarina stared at her uncle in shock. She had never once seen her uncle get violent before. He was always saying that violence didn't solve anything. Well, apparently it solved this.

Harry, meanwhile, was staring down at the unconscious man with nothing but hatred. He didn't understand much of this, but he did know now that this was the man that had betrayed his parents. He was the reason Harry didn't have a family. He hated the man for that.

"You believe me, right, Moony? May I?" Sirius asked as he glanced at his daughter.

Remus nodded numbly.

Sirius was by his daughter's side within seconds and pulled her into his arms.

Clarina immediately clutched to her father and buried her head into his shoulder. Tears immediately began to flow. It was finally over. The day she feared would never come had. She was back in her father's arms and everyone that was important to her knew the truth. And soon everyone else would too. For the first time in twelve years, everything in her world was right.


	24. Chapter 24

Clarina paced outside Dumbledore's office. Her father, her uncle, and Pettigrew had gone in nearly a half hour ago. Snape and Fudge had joined them not long afterwards. She and Harry had wanted to go with them, but both her uncle and her father told them no. She wasn't happy, but she knew she had no choice.

Now Clarina was getting worried though. What was taking them so long? It couldn't take this long to force feed Pettigrew a truth potion and force him to come clean. Then again, with how stupid Fudge was, you never knew.

Clarina turned just in time to see her uncle come out. He looked angrier than she'd ever seen him, and that included earlier when he realized Peter's betrayal. "Finally."

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked.

"He went back to Gryffindor Tower to tell Ron and Hermione what's going on. Where's Dad?" Clarina asked.

"Come on, we're going to go back to my office," Remus said as he took her arm.

Clarina pulled away. "What? No, I'm not leaving without my dad."

Just then, Fudge and Severus came out with Sirius and Peter both at wand point. Fudge had Sirius while Severus had Pettigrew.

"What are you doing? Let my dad go!" Clarina yelled as she went to charge at them.

Remus immediately pulled her back. "Clarina, no! Stay back."

"No! Why is he still being treated like a criminal? He didn't do anything wrong!" Clarina exclaimed as she struggled against Remus to get to her father.

"That has yet to be determined, young lady," Fudge said condescendingly.

"What are you talking about, you idiot?! The real traitor is standing right there! Even someone is dumb as you can't be that transparent!" Clarina yelled.

"Clarina, stop. Remus, get her out of here!" Sirius yelled.

"No, I'm not leaving!" Clarina yelled before glaring back at Fudge. "Why are you doing this? You have to know he didn't do it."

"There are certain procedures that must be followed. A trial must be given to be sure," Fudge said.

"A trial?! Now you want a trial? He should've been given a trial twelve years ago, but apparently the old minister was just as stupid as you!" Clarina shouted angrily.

"That's enough! We're going now. You'll be updated on the trial date, Lupin," Fudge said before he and Severus led the two prisoners away.

Sirius struggled for a minute and looked at his daughter. "I love you. No matter what happens, never forget that," he said before he was forced away.

"No, let him go!" Clarina said as she made to charge after them. A pair of strong arms stopped her though. "Let go of me!"

"Stop it right now!" Remus yelled as he spun Clarina around to face him. "Listen, I know you're upset right now, but you need to calm down."

"Calm down?! They're taking my dad back to Azkaban! How could you just stand there and let them? You know he's innocent!" Clarina yelled at her uncle. She knew she wasn't being fair to her uncle. It wasn't his fault her dad had been taken away by the idiot minister and there wasn't really anything he could do about it. But Clarina was angry and Remus was the only one there to take it out on.

Remus didn't bother trying to defend himself. She had a right to be upset and he knew she wasn't really angry with him. She was mad at Fudge. She just couldn't get to him at the moment. "It won't be for long. He will be alright." That was a lie and he knew it. Nothing about this would be okay. Fudge hadn't taken Sirius into custody because he wanted to follow procedure. He did it because he wanted to preserve his reputation. The only way he could do that was to make sure no one else ever found out. Remus was sure that as soon as they hit Azkaban, Sirius and Peter would 'accidently' be Kissed. Sirius knew that too. That was why he made that declaration before being dragged away. He knew he would never see Clarina again.

Clarina pushed Remus away from her. "Don't lie to me! I'm not stupid! I know what's going to happen. They're going to have him Kissed so that Fudge can save his worthless ass! And you're not doing anything to stop it!" she yelled before running away.

Remus sighed. He thought about going after her, but he knew it wouldn't help. She was upset and understandably so. She'd finally gotten her father back and now he was being taken away from her again. It wasn't right. When was this child going to stop paying for things that weren't her fault?

Just then, Dumbledore came out of his office. "I am sorry about this, Remus."

Remus glared at the man. "Are you? I find that hard to believe. You could stop this if you wanted and we both know that! You're choosing not to because Sirius being cleared doesn't work for you."

"Remus…"

"No, don't 'Remus' me! I have always had the utmost respect for you. Even after finding out you left Harry with the two people in the world Lily and James forbade him to be given too, I believed your intentions to be good. I disagreed with them and found them to be misguided, but still considered them to be made from good intentions. But this… If you allow this to happen, not only will you lose my respect, you'll make an enemy out of me. And believe me when I say, you don't want me for an enemy."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Harry was in Common Room with Ron and Hermione. He'd just told them about Sirius and Pettigrew.

"So Clarina was right all along. Her father was innocent," Hermione said in surprise.

"Yeah. I heard the words from Pettigrew himself. He's the one who betrayed my parents," Harry said with anger in his voice towards the end.

"And Pettigrew has been hiding out with my family this whole time. Bloody hell! I let him sleep in my bed with me," Ron said in disgust.

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they're all in Dumbledore's office now proving that Sirius is innocent. He should be freed any minute now," Harry said grinning

Just then Clarina stormed into the room and angry kicked a book that was laying on the floor.

Harry immediately stood up. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Clarina quickly told them what happened, including her theory about what Fudge was planning to do.

"They can't do that!" Harry said in absolute horror. The thought of his newly discovered godfather being practically murdered just after proving his innocence was just too much for him to take.

"Yes, he can. Who's going to stop him? He's the Minister and very few people know the truth. Fudge can just claim that we're all liars if we try to say my dad's innocent. Or he could say that them being Kissed is an accident," Clarina said.

"There must be something someone can do," Harry said. This just couldn't be allowed to happen. There had to be a way to save Sirius.

"I'm gonna do something," Clarina said before taking out the map and pointing her wand to it. _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _She quickly searched the map for her father.

Harry leaned over her shoulder. "They're in Flitwick's office. What would he be doing there?"

"They probably brought them there to wait for the aurors. I'm going to save him," Clarina said firmly. She didn't care that she would likely get caught and sent to Azkaban herself. She didn't care that even if she did make it out of there unseen that her uncle would kill her for doing something so dangerous. All she cared about was saving her father's life. She would do whatever it took.

"I'm coming with you," Harry said.

"Are you both mad? They'll throw you in Azkaban!" Ron exclaimed in horror.

"I don't care. I'm not just going to sit here and wait for my father to be Kissed. I'm going," Clarina said before starting towards the door. Harry followed.

"Wait! There's a better way," Hermione said.

Clarina stopped and turned to her. "And how's that?"

Hermione pulled what looked like an old pocket watch on a chain out of her pocket, causing gasps from Ron and Clarina and a confused look from Harry.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Where'd you get that?" Clarina asked. They didn't just hand out time turner's to anyone. They were mostly issued by the Ministry and only for good reason.

"Professor McGonagall. I've been using it to get to my lessons," Hermione aid.

"That's how you were able to take Divination and Ancient Runes at the same time," Clarina realized.

"I don't understand. What is it?" Harry asked.

"A Time Turner. It can take you into the past," Clarina said.

"But it's dangerous. If you make even one mistake, you could ruin the timeline. But it's also useful. The two of you can use it to save Sirius. This way you'll leave to save him, but not at the same time," Hermione said.

"Huh?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Don't ask. Let's just go," Clarina said before holding her hand out to Hermione.

Hermione handed her the Time Turner. "Just remember, you cannot be seen!"

Clarina nodded before wrapping the Time Turner around her and Harry. She then turned it back a couple of times and the two of them disappeared into the past.


	25. Chapter 25

The next thing Harry knew, he and Clarina were alone in the Common Room. He looked around the room. "They're gone. Does that mean it worked?"

"It seems to have," Clarina said before taking out her pocket watch. "Okay, we've arrived about an hour before I burst into the Common Room. That means we're probably at Uncle Remus' office right now. We need to go before someone comes in. Hermione was right. We can't be seen," Clarina said.

"Hang on," Harry said before heading for the dorms.

Clarina grabbed him by the arm as he passed her. "What are you doing? You can't go up there! Did you not hear what I just said?

"I heard you. That's why I want to get my cloak. This way we can make sure we aren't seen," Harry explained.

Clarina thought for a minute. That wasn't a bad idea. It would also help them in aiding her father. They could slip into Flitwick's office before Fudge even brought her father and Pettigrew there. She quickly whipped out her wand. _"Accio invisibility cloak."_

_A large black and silver cloak floated down from the dormitories and into Clarina's hand. She immediately put it around herself and Harry. "Okay, let's go." They immediately started out of the Common Room _

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Clarina had been in Flitwick's office under the cloak for nearly an hour when the doors opened revealing Fudge, Severus, Sirius, and Peter.

Severus was levitating Peter. Along the way, the sniveling coward had proceeded to beg and plead for his pathetic life. It got on Severus' nerves, especially after knowing what the piece of scum did to Lily, so he stunned him. The minister didn't seem to object.

Fudge pushed Sirius into a chair and magically bound him. He then did the same with Pettigrew before smirking at Sirius. "Well, that takes care of that then. Now we just need to wait for the aurors. Your days are numbers, Black."

"So are yours," Sirius said with a smirk.

Fudge laughed. "Oh, is that right? What you think your 'innocence' will be proven and I'll be sacked. Let me let you in on something, Black. You'll never make it to your trial." He felt no need to hide his plan. The only other one there to hear was Snape and he hated Black so he wouldn't tell anyone.

A seething Clarina made to charge at Fudge, but Harry held her back

"Oh, I'm aware of that. I know you're as seedy as they come and you'll sacrifice anything and anyone to preserve your power and reputation. But it changes nothing. Go ahead and 'Accidently' have me Kissed. You'll still fall flat on your face. The people can only ignore idiocy for so long. So go on and enjoy this victory. I guarantee you won't have many more," Sirius said with a smirk. He wasn't stupid. He knew he wasn't going to survive his next encounter with death eaters. He couldn't say he wasn't afraid, but he did everything he'd set out to do. Peter was going down with him and he'd seen his daughter and godson again. He knew they were safe and would be taken care of. Remus would see to that. That was all that mattered.

"If you believe that, you truly are mad," Fudge said before turning to Severus. "We can go now. The aurors will be here any minute to take these two away.

"I'll be out in a minute. I want a word with Black," Severus said.

"Ah, a bit of gloating, huh? Very well," Fudge said before leaving the room.

"Don't waste your breath, Snivellus. There's nothing you can do to me now," Sirius said.

"Shut up, Black! You're in this mess because of your own stupidity. You just couldn't wait to go after the traitorous bastard, could you? You couldn't do the smart thing and secure your freedom, let the aurors go after Pettigrew. No, instead you had to act like the foolish Gryffindor you are and get yourself locked up," Severus said in disdain.

"What do you care?" Sirius asked.

"About you? I don't. As far as I'm concerned, you deserve whatever you get, guilty or not. It's not you my concern lays with," Severus said.

"Oh, I get it. You've developed a soft spot for Remus," Sirius said mockingly knowing full well that wasn't the case.

Severus sneered at the very idea. "Surely not. The werewolf can go screw himself as well. No, my concern lies with the person whose life you ruined the most with your stupidity."

"Now you can't be talking about my daughter," Sirius said. While Clarina being hurt bothered him immensely, surely Snivellus wouldn't care.

"That child deserved better than you for a father. A man who can't seem to put anyone before himself, including his own child," Severus said.

"Shut up," Sirius snarled. He wasn't going to listen to Snape go on about how much of a failure he was as a father. He didn't need anyone to remind him of that. He reminded himself every day

Severus ignored him. "But luckily she had Lupin. Well, if you call having a werewolf guardian lucky. He at least puts her first. It's good to know someone does since her own father can't be bothered."

"I said shut it!" Sirius yelled.

Clarina found herself wanting to go out there and tell Snape to back off, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't be seen.

"The worst part is that she still loves you. For that reason and that reason alone, I would help if I could," Severus said.

Sirius stared at him in shock. Was Snape Serious? Did he really care that much for his little girl? He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Clarina had had a way of getting people to love her even before she could talk.

"But if there's nothing I can do. The only one that could help you is the headmaster and for some reason he won't," Severus said. Actually, it wasn't _some_ reason. He wouldn't help because he knew Black would get custody of the Potter boy and he didn't want that. "So once again, an innocent child suffers because of a stupid mistake you made twelve years ago. Isn't it always the ones less deserving of it that get hurt the most?"

"Get out. If these are to be my last hours, I'd prefer they not be with you," Sirius said.

Severus sneered one last time before leaving the room.

Clarina and Harry immediately took the cloak off. "Finally," Clarina said.

Sirius stared at the two kids absolutely flabbergasted. "Bloody hell! How? I just left you with Remus a few moments ago."

"It's a long story that involves a Time Turner. We're here to get you out of here," Clarina said before expelling her father's bonds with her wand.

Sirius quickly got up and went over to the two kids. "I appreciate this, but you shouldn't have. If you get caught…"

"We won't. No one will suspect us. Plenty of people will see me storm into the Common Room in about ten to fifteen minutes and no one will see me leave," Clarina said.

"And I'm already there," Harry added.

"Still, this wasn't smart. I know Remus couldn't have condoned this," Sirius said. Remus never was the type to condone dangerous stunts like this and he had a feeling the man hadn't mellowed with age.

"No, and he'll probably kill me when he finds out, but I don't care. I couldn't let them suck your soul. I had to help," Clarina said.

Sirius put his hands on her shoulders. "You always were too selfless for your own good, even as a small child. I meant what I said. No matter what happens, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dad. Now come on, we have to get you out of here," Clarina said urgently.

"Er, I hate to be negative, but how are we going to get out of here? The door is probably locked with someone guarding it," Harry said.

"No, I don't think so, Harry. See, that would be a smart thing to do," Sirius said before going to the door. "And old Fudgy is…" Sirius trailed off as he opened the door to reveal no one on the other side. "Well, I rest my case."

"Okay, but how will you get out without being seen. My cloak won't cover all of us," Harry said. The cloak was not big enough to fit over a fully grown adult and two kids.

Sirius smirked. "I think old Padfoot will take care of that. Now put that thing back on. I won't have you being seen.

Harry immediately put the cloak around himself and Clarina while Sirius turned into his dog form. The three of them then quietly left the room. Thankfully there weren't many in the halls at this point and they were able to doge those that were until they were out of the castle. They got all the way to the Black Lake before Sirius turned back into himself and Harry took the cloak off.

"Alright, you two go back to the castle. You need to get back," Sirius said.

"Where will you go?" Clarina asked her father.

"I don't know, and even if I did, I couldn't tell you. It's best you don't know. I won't have Fudge coming after you," Sirius said.

Clarina smirked. "He couldn't anyway. Uncle Remus got an order making it illegal for the moron to even talk to me."

Sirius laughed loudly. "Oh, good old Moony. I'll have to do something to thank him for that and everything else one day."

Clarina smiled for a minute and then got serious. "I don't want you to go. It isn't fair."

"I know. I'm sorry for putting you through this. Snape was right about one thing. I've caused you pain. I'll never forgive myself for that," Sirius said.

"No, it's not your…"

"Do not say it's not my fault, Clarina. It was whether you want to accept it or not. The only thing I'm thankful for is that you had and still have Remus. Now you need to go," Sirius said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Clarina asked.

"I hope so. I hope to see you both very soon. I love you both," Sirius said.

"We love you too," Clarina said. She gave him one last longing look before she and Harry got back under the cloak and hurried back to the castle.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, Remus was positively horrendous. That was how he always felt after the full moon. Normally he would take a couple of days to rest, but with what was going on with Sirius, he couldn't. He had no doubt that Sirius had already been transported to Azkaban. He would be Kissed soon, if he hadn't been already. Clarina was going to need him desperately, even if she wouldn't admit it. He unfortunately could do nothing for Sirius, but he could be there for the young girl they both loved.

Remus had just finished putting his shoes on and was about to go find Clarina and Harry when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Dumbledore came in. "Good morning, Remus. I'm surprised to see you up and about."

Remus glared at the headmaster. 'What do you want?"

"Now, Remus, I know you're probably still upset…"

"Do you think? I thought I made myself perfectly clear yesterday. So unless you're here to tell me that you arranged for Sirius' release, I have nothing to say to you," Remus said firmly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, but…"

"Then get out. I'm going to have my hands full today and I would prefer not to deal with you as well," Remus said.

"Listen to me for a minute. I have an update on Sirius," Dumbledore said.

Remus felt his stomach drop. "Has he been Kissed?"

"No."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. Though he knew it wouldn't last long. Fudge was not going to allow Sirius to stand trial. He was going to make sure that there was no way to prove Sirius' innocence by getting rid of both Sirius and Peter.

"In fact, it seems Mr. Black has disappeared," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. The turn of events had pleased him greatly. He didn't want Sirius cleared because he couldn't have the man taking Harry from the Dursleys, but he didn't want him Kissed either. Yes, this arrangement worked out for everyone.

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Exactly that, my boy. You had already retired here to prepare for the full moon when the aurors arrived and discovered that Mr. Black was not where the minister left him," Dumbledore asked.

"Then where the hell is he?" Remus asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. The entire castle has been searched. There's no sign of him," Dumbledore said.

Remus was shocked to say the least, but nonetheless happy. Sirius was free. He wasn't cleared, but he would live to hopefully one day see them again. That was enough for now. "And Peter?"

"He was transferred to Azkaban. Unfortunately for him, there was an incident with the dementors and he didn't survive it," Dumbledore said.

Remus couldn't say he was surprised one bit. He'd already known that was what the minister had planned to do to both Peter and Sirius. Remus would be happy about it if not for the fact that now there was no proof of Sirius' innocence. Yes, it proved that Peter wasn't killed by Sirius, but Fudge could easily argue that Peter may have fled to protect himself from Sirius. "Do Clarina and Harry know about this?"

"I dare say they do. Minister Fudge wanted to question Young Miss Black on possibly aiding her father, but it was pointed out to him that she never left Gryffindor Tower after heading straight there from arguing with you. He had no recourse." Dumbledore said.

"Someone had to have helped him," Remus said quietly. As stupid as Fudge was, he must have taken some precaution to prevent Sirius from leaving on his own.

"It would seem so, but no one was seen near Professor Flitwick's office when he escaped and every one was where they were supposed to be. Unless of course someone managed to acquire more time," Dumbledore said pointedly.

"More time?" Remus asked in confusion. Then something occurred to him. Most of the staff knew that Hermione Granger used a Time Turner to get to her numerous classes this year. All it would take was a turn or two for someone to go back and save Sirius and be back before anyone realized what had happened. And he knew exactly who that someone was.

Remus immediately went over to the fireplace and used the floo to fire call Minerva.

Minerva appeared seconds later. "Remus, what are you doing up and around. You should be resting."

"Yes, well, I wish I could, but circumstances prevent it," Remus said.

"Yes, I understand. But Sirius Black is gone and the children are all safe. I doubt he'll be coming back anytime soon," Minerva assured him.

Remus resisted the urge to declare Sirius' innocence, knowing very well that the woman would likely not believe him. Besides, he had more pressing things to take care of. "Thank you, but that's not why I called. Would you tell Clarina and Harry that I would like them come see me immediately?" He didn't have any problem with Sirius being freed. He did, however, have a very big problem with them risking themselves to do it.

"Of course. I'll get them immediately," Minerva said.

"Thank you," Remus said before ended the connection.

"Now, Remus, is this really necessary. If the children were involved, there was no harm done. Besides, lecturing Harry isn't really your job, is it?" Dumbledore asked.

'_Not yet,'_ Remus said soon enough. If his plan worked out, it would certainly be his job and his responsibility. "Be that as it may, he is the son of one of my best friends. He's going to here from me over this. As for no harm being done, that is sheer dumb luck and nothing more. Clarina knows that is not acceptable for her to place herself in danger and I think it is high time Harry learned that lesson too. Maybe if someone had taught it to him, some of the things have happened these last few years could've been avoided. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get ready for their arrival."

" Very well, but remember that you cannot punish Harry with no proof," Dumbledore said before leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Clarina, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were alone in the Common Room. The others had all gone to the Great Hall for breakfast. Clarina had been too depressed to eat and the others had stayed to cheer her up.

"At least he's free," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I might never see him again," Clarina said sadly. She knew she should be content that her father was free. When he first escaped, that was all she could hope to expect. That he would remain free, even if she couldn't see him. But that changed when they found Pettigrew. She had had real hope that her father would be exonerated. Now that hope was dashed and she had to go back to not having her father in her life.

Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It'll be alright. I'm sure we'll see him again."

"Yeah, and in the meantime, you still have Professor Lupin," Hermione said.

Clarina felt guilt well up in her stomach when she thought about the way she'd talked to him the last time they spoke. She had been so angry that her father wasn't going to be exonerated and she took it out on him. She would have to apologize for that. Of course, that was if he didn't kill her for putting herself in danger by helping her father escape.

Just then, they heard someone come in. They turned to see that Professor McGonagall had entered the room.

"Miss Black and Mr. Potter, Professor Lupin wants to speak with you," Minerva informed them.

"Now?" Clarina asked uneasily. If her uncle wasn't even waiting until he was fully recovered from the full moon, it meant he was really, really pissed.

"Yes, now, Miss Black," Minerva said before leaving the room..

Clarina sighed and stood up. "Come on, Harry. He won't be happy if he's made to wait."

Harry gulped and got up. "What are the odds that he doesn't know?" Last night he hadn't cared about any trouble he might get into. But now that it was done and he was facing his angry professor, he was more than a bit worried. What if Remus decided not to take him after all? What if he decided he wasn't worth the trouble?

Clarina pretended to ponder the question for a minute. "About as likely as you not catching the snitch in your next match with Slytherin."

Harry gulped once more before following Clarina out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

All too soon, Harry and Clarina made it to Remus' quarters. Clarina immediately opened the door. Remus was standing there waiting for them and he did not look happy. .

"Inside and shut the door. Clarina, you're to take a seat immediately," Remus instructed.

Clarina waited for Harry to go in before closing the door behind him and going to take a seat on the couch.

Harry found himself in front of Remus. He immediately bowed his head to the ground.

"Harry, look at me," Remus said gently but firmly. He waited until the boy picked his head up before continuing. "Now I am going to ask you a question and if you know what's good for you, you will answer it truthfully."

Harry nodded that he understood.

"Did you have any part in Sirius' escape?" Remus asked. He was pretty sure that Harry did help Clarina with it, but he would ask just in case he was wrong.

"Remus, he…"

Remus put up his hand to stop Harry mid-sentence. "No, Harry. The question I have put to you requires nothing more than a yes or no answer. Those are the only two words I want to hear from you right now. Now I'll ask you again. Were you involved?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then you can go sit down as well," Remus interrupted.

Despite the soft tone, Harry knew that it was not a request, so he immediately went over to the couch and sat next to Clarina.

"Right, let me make something clear. I am glad that Sirius has been freed. However, the two of you risked everything to do it! What if you'd been caught? What if you'd been seen when you went into the past?" Remus asked.

"We had my dad's cloak. No one saw us. We snuck into Professor Flitwick's office before they even brought Sirius in," Harry said.

"And if it had been guarded later? What if Fudge had had the dementors guarding it. Were neither of you listening to the headmaster's speech at the beginning of the year. Clarina, you know what a dementor is capable of. And Harry, we have spoken at length about them over this last year," Remus lectured.

"Yeah, but we know the spell. We could just have conjured a Patronus charm," Harry said.

"Oh, you think it's that easy, do you? You performed that charm exactly twice. Once against a boggart and another against students pretending to be a dementor. Neither of you has ever faced a real dementor!" Remus said.

"Nothing happened," Clarina said.

"For which you should be extremely grateful, but it is not at all the point. If you had been caught, at the very least you would be in Azkaban by now. At the most, you would've been Kissed by a dementor," Remus said.

"Somebody had to do something! Fudge was going to throw him to the dementors and we both know it. I'm not sorry for what I did! I would do it again!" Clarina said firmly. She didn't care how much her uncle punished her. She did what she had to do and she'd do it again.

"I don't expect you to be. You wouldn't be you if you were. But if you think you're going to walk away from this without facing the consequences, you're very mistaken. I have never allowed you to put your life in danger without consequences and I shan't start now. How did you even know where to find Sirius?" Remus asked.

Clarina and Harry glanced at each other and then looked down.

Remus folded his arms across his chest and looked at them sternly. "I asked you both a question."

Realizing she didn't have any choice, Clarina took the map from her pocket and held it out for her uncle.

Remus' eyes grew wide when he saw it. He hadn't seen this particular piece of parchment in many years, but he knew what it was without even when it wasn't visible. "Where did you get this? Did you take it from Filch's office?"

"No," Clarina said.

"Then where'd you get it?" Remus asked again.

Clarina looked at Harry. He was the one to find it, so he should be the one to answer.

"If I tell you, you have to promise they won't get in trouble," Harry said.

"It doesn't work that way, Harry. You _will_ tell me where you got it," Remus said sternly.

Harry sighed. "The Weasley twins. They gave it to me a few months again."

"Why?" Remus asked.

Harry shrugged, not wanting to answer.

"Don't tell me you don't know. That would be a lie and I do not tolerate lies!" he said sharply.

"They thought I might want to use it to go to Hogsmead," Harry said as he looked down at his hands.

"And did you?" Remus asked. Not long ago, Severus had come to him about the Malfoy boy seeing Harry in Hogsmead, but he'd chalked it up to a school boy rivalry. He'd assumed the Malfoy boy had lied. That was until now.

"Yes, sir," Harry said barely audible.

"I see. And did you go with him?" Remus asked Clarina.

Clarina nodded. She wouldn't bother trying to lie. Her uncle would see right through her and she'd be in even more trouble.

Remus took a deep breath in order to keep his temper in check. "How many times?"

"Twice," Clarina said softly.

"So deliberately defied me. I told you that you were not to take one step into Hogsmead and you blatantly ignored me! And you, Harry. You had no more right to be there than Clarina did! You did not have a signed permission slip either," Remus lectured.

"But that's not my fault. My uncle wouldn't sign because he enjoys seeing me miserable! Anyone else would've signed," Harry said bitterly.

"Oh, you are very much mistaken there. If you had been under my responsibility then, you still would not have had permission. Not with a possible killer on the loose," Remus said.

"But he was innocent," Harry protested.

"Not the point. You didn't know that at the time. And that all aside for a moment, what if something else was to happen, like an accident. If you had been hurt and unable to make back on your own, no one would've known to look for you in Hogsmead. You put yourselves in danger each time you went. I guess that makes four times. Yeah, don't think I haven't figured out that this is how you managed to find Peter," Remus said as he held up the map. "And instead of going to an adult, you went after a mass murderer on your own.

They both looked away and said nothing.

Remus summoned a chair and sat across from his wayward charges. "So this how were going to handle this. For the Hogsmead incidents, you will be forbidden to attend next year. Know that I am being lenient because the two of you are in more than enough trouble as it is, but if I find out that you have stepped on foot into Hogsead next year, the consequences will be quite severe. As for the incidents with Peter and then risking everything by saving Sirius, you'll be grounded three weeks for each incident."

"But that's six weeks," Clarina said in horror.

"Indeed it is. I want you both to know that I am not punishing you because you rescued Sirius, but because of the danger you placed yourselves in," Remus said. He wanted to make it clear that he was in no way angry about Sirius walking free. His ire was because of the fact that he could've come very close to lose these children.

"Is that for both of us?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes. You may not be under my guardianship yet, but you soon will be. I can't abide you putting your life in danger like this," Remus said firmly.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. This meant that Remus still wanted him.

Harry's relief did not go unnoticed by Remus. "Harry, did you assume that I would change my mind about taking you because I was angry with you?"

Harry didn't answer. He just looked down at his hands.

"I didn't know he thought that," Clarina said as she looked at Harry in shock. If she'd known her friend thought that, she'd have made sure he knew he was wrong.

Remus reached over and lifted Harry's chin up. "Harry, I want you to listen to be very carefully. It doesn't matter what you do to anger me, I will always want and love you no matter what. I never want you to fear me rejecting you because it will never happen."

"Yeah, I'm not perfect and I'm still here, aren't I?" Clarina asked.

"A…Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled. "Quite."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Good. Now, I need to rest and I want you two to head back to Gryffindor Tower where I expect you to remain until lunch, after which, you will return there straight away. Do I make myself clear? If I find out you went anywhere other than your Common Room or the Great Hall today, there will be consequences," Remus warned.

They both nodded.

"Good. Go on. Clarina, come see me after classes tomorrow and we will talk," Remus said. He wanted to talk to her about how she was fairing with Sirius gone, but right now, he was about ready to pass out.

Clarina nodded before she and Harry stood up and started out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day after classes, Clarina made it to her uncle's office as instructed. "Okay, I'm here. I'm fine and I don't want to talk. See you later."

"Hold it!" Remus called as his niece attempted to leave.

Clarina sighed and walked back towards her uncle's desk. She knew it couldn't be that easy, but she had to try.

"Sit down please," Remus requested.

"I don't want to…"

"Sit down," Remus said a bit more forcefully. He knew she didn't want to talk, but he also knew she needed to, whether she realized it or not. If she didn't, it would eat her alive and he not allow that to happen.

Clarina reluctantly sat in the chair in front of Remus' desk. "I don't want to talk, Uncle Remus."

"I know you don't, but we need to. Professor McGonagall tells me you were rather despondent in class today. I've received similar reports from your other teachers. Talk to me please," Remus begged.

"It… It's not fair! I was this close! He was right here in this room! So was Pettigrew. It was supposed to be over," Clarina cried. For years she'd dreamed of that moment, yet resolved herself to the fact that it would likely never come. All she could truly let herself hope for was that one day someone, preferably Remus, would believe her when she said he wasn't guilty. She didn't let herself hope for anything else. That is until her dad was in front of her and it looked like he would go free. Only then did she let herself hope that he'd be a part of her life. And now that hope was ripped away from her. In many ways, that made it worse now than it ever was before.

"You're right, it's not fair. I'm sorry. I wish I could take your pain away," Remus said. Actually, he had a tentative plan that would hopefully do just that. He had an idea to help Sirius, but he didn't want to tell Clarina yet. There was a good chance it wouldn't work and he would not allow her to get her hopes up just to have it all snaked out from under her again.

"I know I should be happy that he's safe now, but I… I just…"

"Hey. It is not wrong or selfish to want your father with you every day. Of course you want that. Especially now. You've just had a taste of what it is like to have a father and then it was taken away from you. That wasn't fair," Remus said.

Clarina stood up angrily and crossed the room. "Stupid ass minster! Why couldn't he just do the right thing? Why does he have to be such a bastard?!"

Remus didn't correct her language this time. Honestly, she could've called the man much worse and been well within her rights. "I wish I knew, sweetheart."

Clarina kept going as though she didn't hear him. "And what about Dumbledore? He could've done something, couldn't he?"

"Yes, he could've," Remus said. He wouldn't lie to her. Dumbledore could've done a lot to prevent this situation. He just didn't want to.

"Then why didn't he?" Clarina asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Remus asked.

Clarina nodded.

Remus got up and approached her. "It's because of Harry. Your father was named Harry's guardian. I was after him, but the Ministry and Dumbledore could easily keep me at bay because of my condition. Your father is another story. He could easily obtain custody of Harry if he was exonerated,"

"But that's a good thing. Harry hates it at his relatives. Why do you think he latched onto you so hard? No offense," Clarina said.

"None taken. I know exactly what you mean. As much as I care for Harry, I am a virtual stranger to him. He wouldn't want to live with me if his guardians were even remotely suitable," Remus said.

"Then why? Why is it so important for Harry to live with people who hate him?" Clarina asked.

"Well, he says it's for his safety, but I'm becoming more and more convinced that he simply wants to control him," Remus said. He tried not to believe that for a long time. He wanted to believe that Dumbledore's action really were just a misguided way of protecting Harry. But after he was willing to let Sirius suffer a fate worse than death, Remus simply couldn't believe anything good of Dumbledore anymore. After that, he didn't trust him even the slightest bit any longer. In fact, he was at the point where he was seriously considering withdrawing Clarina and Harry from Hogwarts.

Clarina practically growled. "So he was willing to let my dad get his soul sucked out just keep Harry miserable and what? Feed off his fame or something?"

"Honestly, I don't know what Dumbledore truly wants from Harry, and honestly, I don't think his reasons would matter much to you. It certainly doesn't matter to me?" Remus said. He cared very little for Dumbledore's reasons at this point. Nothing could make what he was doing to Sirius and two innocent children alright.

"He's not gonna get Harry, right? He took my dad. He can't have Harry," Clarina said firmly.

"No. I swear to you, he's not going to get Harry," Remus said as he placed his arms around her. He was more determined than ever to obtain custody of Harry, especially after what he witnessed yesterday. The poor kid had been petrified that Remus would reject him just because he was angry. That should never happen. No matter what, a child should know that he will be loved by his family no matter how much trouble he gets into.

Clarina clung to her uncle tightly. She hadn't wanted to admit it before, but she really needed him right now. She couldn't deal with all of this without him.

Remus rubbed circles on Clarina's back. "Listen, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but everything will be okay."

"I hope you're right. I…I'm sorry for the way I talked to you the other day. I blamed you for not saving Dad. I'm sorry. I know you would've helped him if you could've," Clarina said.

Remus pulled away after a minute and looked his niece in the eye. "You have nothing to apologize for. You were upset and angry, and you had every right to be. I knew you didn't mean it. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I should've listened to you. You told me over and over again that he didn't do it, but I wouldn't listen. I chalked it up to you being in denial. I'm sorry. I promise you I will never doubt you regarding something like this every again. I promise that I will at least listen should anything like this happen again," he vowed.

Clarina smiled and hugged her uncle again.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Remus pulled away from Clarina. "Come on."

The door opened seconds later revealing Harry. He immediately came inside and closed the door behind him.

"Harry, I thought I said after dinner," Remus said. He had told Harry he wanted to talk to him, but he told him to come after dinner because he wasn't sure how long his conversation with Clarina would go on.

"I know, but I… I just…" Harry trailed off as he tried to come up with the words for what he was trying to say.

Clarina seemed to figure out the problem and rolled her eyes at her uncle. "You said the famous words, 'we need to talk', didn't you?"

"So?" Remus asked, not at all understanding the point his niece was trying to make.

"So everyone knows that's grown up speak for, 'you're in deep trouble'," Clarina said.

"Is what you thought, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry blushed and looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've made it clear to you that you were in no trouble. Well, no more than you already were. I asked you to come so we could discuss what will happen in a couple of days when the year ends," Remus said before placing a silencing charm around the room.

"What is gonna happen? How are we gonna pull this off?" Clarina wondered.

"Did you ever wonder why I decided to ride the train to Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Not really. Although now that I think about it, most teachers are already there," Clarina said.

"Indeed. I rode because I didn't want anyone to be suspicious if I rode it back at the end of the year," Remus said. He had been planning for from the moment Dumbledore asked him to teach. In fact, it was the main reason he agreed in the first place. He was quite content to stay in America. He preferred it to the bigots of Britain. He'd agreed to teach because he saw the opportunity to do what he'd promised James and Lily he'd do years ago.

"Wait, so you wanted me to live with you even then?" Harry asked in surprise.

"If it was what you wanted, yes. After some of the things I've heard about your relatives, I figured you might say yes, so I planned accordingly. Now for the plan. The three of us are going to ride the train home together. The two of you will join your friends for the first hour. That way we can avoid suspicion. Afterwards, I want you both to come find me. I know you probably want to spend the entire train ride with your friends, but this has to be done very carefully, therefore I must insist on you being by my side the majority of the ride," Remus told them.

"What do we say to Ron and Hermione? They will at least wonder why I'm leaving," Harry said. Clarina they wouldn't wonder so much about because she had other friends, such as her boyfriend, Lucian Bole, but Harry spent all of his time with Ron and Hermione.

"We'll I'll leave first and look depressed. You can tell them you want to follow me so you can comfort me about my dad," Clarina said before looking at her uncle for permission. She knew he didn't like it when she lied, even if it wasn't to him. Hell she wasn't sure she liked this idea either. She really didn't want to use her father like this. But it was for a good reason.

"Alright, but don't think you can do it on a regular basis. You know how I feel about lying," Remus said.

Clarina nodded.

"Anyway, when we get off, Harry, you will put your cloak on so no one will see you with us and then we will head home via apparition, alright?" Remus asked.

"But Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys will wonder where I am," Harry said.

"I know, but this is the way it has to be," Remus said. He didn't like it either because he knew the Weasley family would likely worry, but protecting Harry from his foul relatives and from Dumbledore was more important.

"Alright," Harry said reluctantly. He didn't like it, but he knew he had no choice.

"Good. Now how about we head down to dinner?" Remus asked.

"Actually, I'm not all that hungry," Harry said.

"Lesson number one in living with Uncle Remus, Harry. When he asks you if you wanna do something, usually he's not really asking," Clarina said cheekily.

Remus scowled half-heartedly. "Great Hall, now."

"See," Clarina asked smirking before leading the way out of the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Soon it was the end of term and Clarina, Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the train to King's Cross. Harry was beyond nervous. He was worried that Remus' plan wasn't going to work and he was going to be sent home with the Dursleys. Before it hadn't been a big deal. He was used to having to go home to relatives that couldn't stand him. But it was different now that he knew there was another option. He finally had hope that he would have a real guardian. He was just afraid that hope would be taken from him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about going back to the Dursleys," Harry said truthfully.

"It's going to be okay, Harry. Everything will work out," Clarina said. She was almost positive it would. If nothing else, her uncle was a pretty good planner. He knew what he was doing.

"Yeah, mate, it'll be fine. I'll talk to Mum and Dad and see if we can get you to the Burrow within a few weeks. You guys can probably come too," Ron said to Clarina and Hermione.

"Yeah, I think you can count me out. My uncle was less than pleased with the Time Turner incident, and about Harry and me going after Pettigrew on our own. And to top it all off, he found out about the Hogsmead trips. So I'm grounded for the next six weeks," Clarina said. Harry was too, but their friends couldn't know about that yet. It had to be a secret until Remus got custody of Harry. "Besides, if I'm in the same house with that ass Percy, someone's going to get hurt."

"Bloody hell! Lupin really brought it down on you. I didn't think he was capable of that. He's the nicest teacher we've ever had," Ron said.

"I told you he could bring down the hammer. He may seem all nice and sweet, but he's not someone you wanna piss off either. Putting your life in danger is a big thing with him. Doing that has always gotten me the worst punishments," Clarina said.

"As it should. If only the same would happen for these two," Hermione said, indicating Ron and Harry.

"Hey, you're right there with us," Ron argued.

"Trying to stop you usually," Hermione retorted.

"I didn't see you arguing when we went after Quirrel, and you gave them the Time Turner," Ron pointed out.

"Well, that was different. A man's life was in danger. Somebody had to do something," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and Merlin knows no one of authority was willing to do anything," Clarina said bitterly.

"I can't believe the minister was actually going to let him be Kissed," Hermione said in disgust. It was disturbing to her to know that someone who was supposed to help people was willing to all but murder a man just because the truth would be politically damaging.

"Well, the minister doesn't care about anything but gaining more power," Clarina said quietly. At this rate, she wasn't going to need to lie about being depressed. She was already getting there with this talk about her father.

"He shouldn't be allowed to get away with this. Someone should do something," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, the only person who could've won't. Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going for a walk," Clarina said before heading out of the compartment.

"It's not you, Hermione. She's upset at the world," Harry said. He knew that this wasn't completely part of the plan either. Clarina really was upset right now. "Look, I'm going to go after her. See if I can help," Harry said before grabbing his trunk.

"Why are you taking your trunk, Mate," Ron asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how long this will take. I figure I ought to take it just in case," Harry said before leaving without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was in his compartment reading a book when Clarina came in. He quickly looked at his watch and saw that his niece was a bit earlier than expected. "You're early."

"Yeah, well, suffice it to say I didn't have to lie," Clarina said before sitting down across from her uncle.

Remus immediately put his book down. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I was just reminded of how much I hate Fudge and Dumbledore, that's all," Clarina said.

Just then, Harry joined them. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just had to get out of there. What do you know? It all worked out perfectly," Clarina said.

"Did your friends ask any questions, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well, Ron wondered why I was taking my trunk just to check on Clarina, but I think I handled that well," Harry said. He couldn't help but be nervous though. He was still terrified this wasn't going to work.

Remus noticed the boy's nervous demeanor. "What's the matter, Harry?"

"I…I'm scared. What if it doesn't work?" Harry asked.

"If it doesn't work, we'll find another way, but I believe it will," Remus said. One way or another, he was getting Harry away from those people. He didn't care what he had to do.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

"Because I've done this before. I know what I'm doing, I promise. So just relax. It'll all be alright. In a few days, you'll be at home pestering me to reduce your punishment," Remus said with a smile.

"Probably unsuccessfully," Clarina said. She'd played that game before. It never worked. Once Remus made up his mind, there was no changing it.

"Quite right," Remus said

"But what if Dumbledore finds out?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore isn't going to know there's anything to find out until it's too late hopefully. As soon as we get home, I intend to contact our version of the Ministry of Magic. I will produce your parents' Will, which says that I am your guardian should something happen to them and to Sirius, and that will be that," Remus said.

Harry leaned back in his seat. He still wasn't sure about this working, but he figured it best not to dwell on it. There was nothing to be done about it now. He decided to listen to Remus and try to relax.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Harry felt himself being shaken. It was quickly followed by Clarina's voice. "Harry, wake up."

Harry opened his eyes slowly. "What? Did I fall asleep?"

Clarina snorted. "More like conked out. We're pulling into King's Cross now."

"Yes, put on your cloak, Harry. Quickly," Remus said.

Harry immediately grabbed his cloak from his trunk and put it on, making him literally disappear into thin air.

As soon as the train came to a stop, Remus shrunk all their trunks and put them in his pocket. "No one move just yet. We're going to wait for the others to leave first."

They stood there and watched as everyone exited the train. Once it appeared that everyone was gone, Remus opened the compartment door. "Alright, Harry, you stay close to me, alright?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

Remus led the way off the train and onto the platform. The three of them then immediately ran though the barrier to the other side. Remus noticed the Weasley family and Hermione looking around. In a split second decision, Remus headed for them.

"What are we doing?" Clarina asked.

"Keeping up appearances," Remus said before heading over to them. "Hello, everyone. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, Professor, we can't find Harry anywhere. Have you seen him, Clarina? He said he was going to find you the last time we saw him," Hermione said.

"Uh, yeah, he did. He was with me until right after we got off the train. He must have gotten lost in the shuffle. He probably went right to his relatives when he got through the barrier," Clarina said.

"Without saying goodbye?" Hermione asked skeptically. That didn't sound like Harry at all. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to them.

"Well, you know how his family is. They probably wouldn't wait for him to say goodbye to us," Clarina said.

"She's got a point there. His relatives are awful," Ron said.

"Yes, that must have been what happened. After all, they would be here looking if they hadn't gotten him already," Molly said.

Remus smiled to himself. The Dursley's weren't there because he'd already dealt with them. Months ago he'd gone to them and had them sign custody over to him. That was another point in his favor. He had written consent from Harry's supposed family giving him custody. As long as they were able to handle things before Dumbledore realized Harry was gone, it should work out. "Well, we should get going too."

Clarina nodded. "See you later, guys."

"Bye," Ron and Hermione both said.

Remus led his charges a few feet away from the Weasleys and took Clarina by the arm. "Alright, Harry, grab a hold of my arm and hold on tight. I'm afraid this is going to be a bit unpleasant."

Clarina cringed. "He's not lying about that."

Harry grabbed Remus by the arm hesitantly. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

Remus immediately apparated out with the two children.


	29. Chapter 29

When they reached their destination, Harry doubled over in nausea. Whatever that had been made his stomach literally do somersaults. He felt like he would throw up at any moment.

Remus immediately steered Harry into the bathroom. He'd made sure to apparate them all right outside of it because he knew this would likely happen.

Harry immediately headed for the toilet and emptied his stomach into it.

Remus bent down and rubbed the boy's back. "Alright now, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry," Harry said without meeting Remus' eyes. H none felt really weak. Whenever he became sick at the Dursleys, they would make him feel weak and useless.

"Oh, nonsense," Remus said before helping Harry to his feet. "No one can survive their first trip of side-along apparation without being sick."

"Really?" Harry asked as he allowed himself to be led out of the bathroom.

"Hmm," Remus mumbled before turning to Clarina. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit queasy," Clarina said. She had been doing this with her uncle for years, so she didn't really get sick anymore.

Harry looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a small hallway. "Where are we?"

"Home," Clarina said smiling.

"This is where you live?" Harry asked.

"Where _we_ live," Remus stressed. He wanted to make it clear to Harry that this was his home now too.

Harry smiled. He liked the sound of that. He'd never really had a home to call his own. He'd considered Hogwarts his home, but this was different. Now he would have not only a place to live without being belittled, but he would have a real family as well.

"Can I show him around?" Clarina asked.

"Unfortunately that will have to wait. We're just here to drop off our things and then we'll be leaving through the floo. We have to go speak with Wizarding Children Services," Remus said. He wanted to get the process for custody of Harry started as soon as possible. He wanted to have custody before Dumbledore even realized Harry was missing. He would've done it by himself earlier, but he needed Harry there to tell them that this was what he wanted.

Harry began to shift uncomfortably. H was beginning to get nervous again. He was worried that they would say he had to go back to England and the Dursleys.

Remus saw the look on Harry's face and knew exactly what the problem was. "There is no reason to worry, Harry. Things will work out." He then quickly took out their trunks and unshrunk them. "Clarina, take your things to your room please. Harry, come with me and I'll show you to your room."

Harry grabbed his trunk and followed Remus into a room just across the hall. When he got inside, he found himself in a fairly large room that held a full-sized bed, a desk in the corner and a large dresser. The walls were painted in light blue.

"If you don't like the colors, we can always change it," Remus assured him.

"It's great," Harry said in awe. No one had ever done anything like this for him before. Actually, he wasn't sure when Remus had time to do it. He'd been with them at Hogwarts the whole year. "When did you do it?"

Remus smirked. "That's my secret. I have my ways. Now as much as I would like to let you get acquainted with your room, but we really must get going. Go ahead and put your things in the closet."

Harry nodded and brought his trunk over to the closet. He then followed Remus out of the room.

Clarina joined them seconds later. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go. Harry, have you ever flooed before?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times," Harry said cringing. That hadn't been a great experience, but it was better than the type of transportation than he'd just used.

"Ah, I take it it didn't go well. We'll go together to make sure we don't get separated. Come on then," Remus said before leading the way down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later," Remus, Harry, and Clarina were walking into a small office. A woman with long blond hair stood up. "Remus, good to see you again."

"You as well, Emily," Remus said before briefly shaking the woman's hand.

"I think its been roughly twelve years. Would this be young Clarina?" Emily asked as she smiled at Clarina.

Clarina blushed a little.

"So what do you need, Remus. England hasn't been giving you anymore trouble, has it?" Emily asked.

"Oh, no. Not in the way you think anyway. I'm actually here because of Harry here," Remus said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Emily looked at Harry and immediately recognized his scar. Even in America, they knew who Harry Potter was. He wasn't as famous, but he was still well-known. "Harry. You're Harry Potter?"

Harry cringed. "Yes, ma'am."

Remus took out the copy of James and Lily's Will and handed it to her. "That's a copy of his parents' Will giving me custody should something happen to them and his godfather."

"This is beginning to be a pattern with you, isn't it, Remus?" Emily asked lightly as she took the offered document. "Everything seems to be in order. The only issue I see there being is that of whomever has custody now. Despite the fact that Harry should've rightfully gone to you, he was raised by someone else. We take that into consideration."

"I've already taken care of that," Remus said before taking out yet another document. "The Dursley family was more than willing to sign over custody to me."

Harry gaped in shock. Remus ha managed to get the Dursleys to agree as well. Man, he had been really busy this year. How had he managed to do all this when he was at Hogwarts all year.

"Why am I not surprised you have all all your 'I's dotted," Emily asked before looking at Harry. "Is this what you want, Harry?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay. We have to run this request through the system, but I have no doubt that it'll work. Then it'll be a matter of signing some forms. I'll contact you in a couple of days, Remus," Emily said.

Remus smiled and shook the woman's hand. "Thank you, Emily. I appreciate your help once more."

"Is that it?" Harry asked.

"For now. We have to wait a couple of days for our request to be processed and accepted, but it shouldn't be a problem. Then it'll be just a matter of some paperwork and it'll be official," Remus said.

Harry smiled. He was literally just seconds away from his dream. As long as nothing went wrong, Remus and Clarina would truly be his family by the end of the week.

"Alright, I guess we should go home until we hear," Remus said.

Both kids nodded and followed Remus out.


	30. Chapter 30

A week later, Remus made his way into Grimmauld Place. He was looking for Sirius and he figured the man might be hiding out here. "Sirius, you here?"

Sirius came in from behind him with his wand drawn. He'd procured one in Knockturn Alley several months ago. "Bloody hell, Moony, I was about to attack you. How'd you even know I'd be here."

"Because this is the last place anyone would think you'd go. You were always very vocal about how much you hated it," Remus said with a smirk.

Sirius immediately went over and hugged his friend briefly.

"Sorry, it took me so long. I would've come earlier, but I wanted to situate Harry's custody first," Remus said. The final paperwork for Harry's custody had been signed the day before, so he immediately made plans to find Sirius.

Sirius grinned. "Oh, you hoodwinked the Ministry again, didn't you?"

"Well, you, James, and Lily did make me promise to do so. I unfortunately couldn't do it earlier with Harry because I didn't have access to him. I didn't even know where he was until Clarina told me a couple years ago," Remus said.

Sirius scowled and mumbled something about manipulative old coots. "It worked though, right? Harry's with you?"

Remus nodded. "He is. Both children are at my house in the States."

"How's my baby girl?" Sirius asked.

"Honestly? She's upset and angry. She came this close to getting you back and it was yanked away from her in an instant," Remus said.

Sirius cringed. He knew ultimately this was all his fault. He never should've gone after Peter in the first place. If he hadn't, known of this would've ever happened. He would've been able to watch his daughter grow up and Harry would've been raised the way James and Lilly wanted him to be.

"It's not your fault, Sirius. It's Fudge's and Dumbledore's," Remus said.

"Maybe to a point, but they never would've had the power if I didn't give it to them. If I hadn't gone after Peter, none of it would've happened," Sirius said.

"Maybe, but many would find it hard to ignore the impulse to go after a man that betrayed them. Anyway, what's done is done. What matters is that you're free," Remus said.

Sirius laughed bitterly. "If you call this free."

"You're out of prison and you got away from Fudge," Remus reminded him.

"Only because of Clarina and Harry. You weren't too hard on them, were you? Clarina was sure you'd kill her," Sirius said.

"I was as hard as the situation called for. They could've gotten themselves arrested or worse," Remus said seriously.

"Well, I can't exactly be sorry they stopped me from getting my soul sucked out, but I can see why you'd be upset," Sirius said. He too had been worried when they sprung him, but like he said, he couldn't be upset. First, because it really wasn't in his nature to be the disciplinarian, and two because they did save his life.

"Hmm. They also foolishly tried to find Peter themselves and they admitted to sneaking into Hogsmead twice when they were forbidden to go," Remus told him.

"Oh, yeah, Clarina came to the shrieking shack one of those times with some kid. I swear, if Harry hadn't walked in, I would've killed the little punk. What are you doing letting my daughter date? She's too young," Sirius said firmly.

"Ah, Lucian. She still claims he's just a friend," Remus said. He always knew that was most likely a lie, but he preferred to live in denial than try to force the truth out just yet.

"That kid is no friend, Remus. He was putting the moves on her and she was letting him! That boy came very close to being dog food!" Sirius said.

"That must have been right before Clarina and Harry had their big fight. If I recall, it happened on a Hogsmead weekend," Remus said.

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy when he found out how close their respective families were. I had to resist the urge to come out. I wanted to make them stop, but something told me they wouldn't respond well to that," Sirius said.

"Clarina would've. She's always believed in your innocence," Remus said.

Sirius smiled at that. He'd been touched when he found that out. It warmed his heart to know that at least his daughter knew he didn't do it.

"I should've believed you too. I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…"

"You've already done it, Moony. You kept your promise to me. You took care of the thing that matters most to me in this world. I'll never be able to repay you for that. Most people in your position would would've said to hell with it and left us both in the lurch," Sirius said. He would always be grateful to Remus for what he did for Clarina. He would owe him forever for that.

"I could never do that. I may have wrongfully hated you after that night, but I loved Clarina. That love has only strengthened since then," Remus said. He considered Clarina his own. He couldn't love her more if she was biologically his.

"I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. And I'll need you to keep doing what you're doing since I'll never be truly free," Sirius said sadly.

"That may not be quite accurate," Remus said.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"That' why I'm here. I have a plan that just might work. While it's true you can't stay in England freely, America is a different story. If we can prove your innocence, they might give you asylum," Remus said.

Sirius' eyes lit up with hope. He was beginning to see a future with his daughter and godson again. "You think that would really work?"

"I can't be positive. The American government can be iffy when it comes to convicts from other countries, but if can offer them proof of your innocence, we may have a shot. It's up to you though. You're the one who has everything to lose," Remus said.

"Honestly, Remus, I don't think I have anything left to lose at this point. I've lost everything. My daughter, my godson, my freedom. This is the only chance I have to get it back. Even if I fail, at least I'll know I tried everything I could and Clarina won't be in limbo anymore," Sirius said. He knew his daughter had to be wondering when and if she'd ever see him again. At least if he did this, that question would be laid to rest one way or another. "We'll do this. We'll try. But if anyone asks, I showed up on your doorstep and we went straight to the authorities. I won't risk you. Unlike me, you have everything to lose and so do two young children.

Remus nodded. "Alright, let's do it.


	31. Chapter 31

Remus and Sirius sat in a small office with the American form of the Minister of Magic. "You understand what you're asking here, Mr. Lupin? This is not like one of your quests for custody. You're asking us to undue a ruling that another court has already made.

"But that's just the thing, Mr. Thomas. There was no ruling. There was no trial. The ministry just decided he was guilty and put him in prison. And we're not asking you to undo even that. We're asking you for asylum. Let him stay. Don't deport him and don't allow them to take him if they come for him," Remus said.

"Which would put at risk our government's friendly relationship with Britain's, both the magical and muggle ones. As I said, your custody issues were different. They were technically civil matters," Mr. Thomas said.

"And this is a more serious one. That's my point exactly. The British magical government said called Sirius a murderer and put him in prison without even giving him the chance to defend himself. They took his life away and condemned a child to a life without her father simply because he looked guilty. It's more than an injustice, it's a crime," Remus said passionately.

"And if he is guilty?" Mr. Thomas asked eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"There's no way I would be here if I thought for one minute he was guilty. I would be the first one to say 'send him back'. But he's not. Sirius is innocent and I we can prove it," Remus said.

"If you can prove it, why not do that back in England?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"Because we were dealing with a bunch of morons," Sirius grumbled.

"We tried. Peter Pettigrew, the real murderer was in their grasps and he was 'accidently' kissed. The same would've happened to Sirius if he hadn't escaped. The minister does not care that Sirius is innocent. He's more interested in preserving the reputation of himself and the ministry.

"That's a serious accusation, Mr. Lupin."

"And one I unfortunately can't prove. But I can prove that Sirius is innocent. Look at our memories, give Sirius Veritiserum. Do what the ministry would not," Remus pleaded.

Mr. Thomas looked at Sirius. He just stared at him for a minute before asking, "Would you be willing to take the truth potion, Mr. Black?"

"More than," Sirius said with a smile.

Mr. Thomas reached into his desk and pulled out a small vial. He handed it to Sirius and then switched on a tape recorder that was on his desk. In America, they tended to take advantage to a lot of the muggle modern inventions that the British magical community did not.

Sirius, meanwhile, gulped the potion down in one sip. "This crap is still as repulsive as ever."

"What's your name?" Mr. Thomas began questioning.

"Sirius Orion Black," he answered.

"Did you betray Lily and James Potter to Lord Voldemort?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"No," Sirius replied.

"Weren't you their secret keeper?"

"No," Sirius said again.

"Who was?" he asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said.

"Did you murder the twelve muggles you were imprisoned for killing on the night the Potters were killed?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"No."

"Who did?" he asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius answered again.

Mr. Thomas quickly gave Sirius the antidote, which the man quickly took.

"Well?" Remus asked hopefully.

Mr. Thomas sighed. "I don't relish the idea of creating conflicts between our governments, but I can't stand by while an innocent man is imprisoned once again or worse. Your application for asylum will be granted, Mr. Black."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"Don't thank me. This is unfortunately all I can do for you. I can't give you full freedom. Outside of this country, you will still be a wanted man. I can't change that. You won't be declared innocent, just not safe from arrest within the confines of this country. And because you can't be declared innocent, I can't give you your child back," Mr. Thomas said.

"That's alright. In many ways, I don't have the same claim to her anyway. She's sixteen now. She's been without me for twelve and half years. I'm not really her parent anymore. That title goes to someone else," Sirius said as he glanced at Remus. As much as he hated it, he had been able to be a real father to Clarina. Remus was more her father and that would not change simply because he was back now, nor did he expect it to. Whatever relationship he had with Clarina from here on out he would have to earn, and he would be a fool to think that it would be the same as it had been twelve years ago.

"Alright. I'll go start the paperwork. It's best that you stay here until that happens. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours," Mr. Thomas said.

They both nodded and watched as he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore was in his office enjoying one of his muggle sweets when he heard the sound of someone fire calling. He immediately went over and found that it was Arabella Figg. "Ah, Arabella. What a lovely surprise. How are you, my dear?"

"This is not a social call, Albus. Harry Potter is missing."

Dumbledore's smile immediately disappeared, as did the twinkle in his eye. "What are you talking about?"

"He never showed up at the Dursley's. I thought that maybe he did and I just missed him, but I hadn't seen him since term ended. Then I asked Petunia where her nephew was and she said that he didn't live with them anymore. She said that someone approached her around Christmas time about taking over his custody. She claims she agreed because she thought it was in his best interests. Said he would get more attention than he got with them," Arabella said. The tone of her voice clearly said that she thought Petunia was full of it.

"Did she say who took him?" Dumbledore asked. His first thought was that it was Sirius Black, but if it was him, no custody order would make a difference. He was a wanted fugitive. No such order could be followed. It had to be someone else.

"Of course not. She thinks I'm a muggle. She's not going to give me a name of a magical guardian. She did mention that he looked sickly though," Arabella said.

Dumbledore's eyes flickered with realization and he uttered one word. "Remus."


	32. Chapter 32

Remus and Sirius made it home a couple of hours later. After they'd finished with the American Ministry, they went to get Sirius a wand. Then they apparated back to the house.

"Harry, Clarina!" Remus called.

Harry came down the stairs seconds later. He happy and shocked to see Sirius standing with Remus. "Sirius?"

"Hey, there, pup," Sirius said with a smile. He wanted to go over and give Harry a big hug, but he wasn't sure how the boy would feel about that given that they didn't really know each other.

"I don't understand. Are you free?" Harry asked. He doubted that Remus would Sirius. Not that he wouldn't want to help, but he wouldn't want to risk getting caught and taken away from them.

"Sort of. He's free here in America," Remus said.

"Brilliant! Oi, Clarina's going to be so happy," Harry said. He was happy too. He didn't know Sirius too well, but the man was his godfather and he looked forward to getting to know him.

"Where is Clarina?" Remus asked.

"She's still at her class," Harry said.

"Oh, right," Remus said. He'd momentarily forgotten that Clarina's instructional class for the death trap Sirius had given her started today. Despite the fact that she was grounded, he'd allowed her to go. He had promised after all.

"What class?" Sirius asked. It was summer. What class could his daughter have during the summer? What kid in their right mind would want to take a class during vacation?

Remus glared at Sirius. "She's taking a class so she doesn't kill herself on that disastrous thing you call an appropriate gift!"

Sirius smiled fondly as he thought about the gift he'd gotten his daughter. "Ah, yes, it was brilliant, wasn't it?"

"Brilliantly stupid!" Remus exclaimed as he smacked Sirius over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked at him as though he grew a second head. "Are you bloody serious?"

"Of course I am," Sirius said with a grin.

Harry laughed after realizing the joke.

"Don't encourage him, Harry. We don't encourage childish behavior," Remus said mockingly.

"Hey, you can't talk about me like I'm one of the kids," Sirius protested.

"Why not? You act like them most of the time. Actually, I think they may be more grown up than you," Remus said.

Harry was finding it difficult not to laugh again. He'd never seen Remus like this before. He was usually o serious and strict. It was funny seeing him this way.

"I resent that. I act completely grown up," Sirius said.

"You act about as grown up as a toddler. Your sixteen-year-old acts more grown up than you. Although to be fair, she acts more grown up than most sixteen-year-olds. Talk about the apple falling very far from the tree," Remus said.

"Well, that's just because I wasn't around to teach her how to let loose, but I'm here now. Before long, she'll be an expert on jokes and pranks. We may even use you as a test subject," Sirius half joked.

"Um, Sirius, I don't think Clarina's the prank kind of person. As a matter of fact, they kind of irritate her," Harry said.

"What?" Sirius asked with a look of horror on his face. It was like Harry had told him he only had six months to live. "That's impossible! She's my kid. She has to like pranks!"

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

Just then they all heard the door open, followed by Clarina's voice. "I'm back!"

"In the kitchen!" Remus called back.

When Clarina turned the corner into the kitchen, at first she only saw her uncle. "Oh, Uncle Remus, I can tell that class is going to be so awesome. I can't wait for the next…" She trailed off when she made it fully into the kitchen and saw who was with her uncle. Harry was there next to him and her father was just a few feet away. "Dad?"

Sirius just smiled at her in return.

"Dad!" Clarina exclaimed before rushing into his waiting arms.

Sirius hugged his daughter tightly. "Hey, kiddo. It's good to see you."

Clarina pulled away after a minute. "I don't understand. How can you be here? The last time we saw each other, you were on the run. What changed?"

Sirius glanced over at Remus. "Your uncle proved once again how Slytherin he can be. He made a mockery out of those ministry idiots for the third time."

"Wait, so you're free?" Clarina asked trying to keep her hope to a minimum. She didn't want to hope too much because the last time she did, they'd been dashed. Despite evidence of her father's innocence, the minister was still going to let her him fry.

"To a degree. No one can touch me as long as I stay in this country. I've been granted asylum. I haven't exactly been exonerated, but Britain can't touch me here," Sirius explained.

"That's great," Clarina said before hugging her father once more. She would've liked for her father to be a hundred percent free, but the point was that he was safe and she could see him whenever she wanted while in America. No one could take him away from her this time.

Remus smiled at father and daughter. It was the happiest he'd ever seen Clarina. He had tried to give her the best life possible, but a piece of her had always been with her father. It had gone with him when he went to Azkaban and just returned recently. And Remus was grateful that it returned. He was grateful that the child he came to love as his very own could finally truly be happy.


	33. Chapter 33

Dumbledore was in his office pacing when Severus and Minerva came in. "You wanted to see us, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, we have a problem," Dumbledore said as he went back to sit down at his desk. "Harry has been kidnapped?"

"What? By who? Do we know if he's alright?" Minerva asked frantically.

"I'm sure he's fine for the moment. It's my belief that Remus Lupin took him. Someone with his description went to Petunia earlier this year in an attempt to take over guardianship. It's my belief that Remus somehow managed to take Harry from the train station, as he never made it to Privet Drive," Dumbledore explained.

"Well, I for one am shocked, Headmaster. It is absolutely astounding to me that the man known to have used extreme means to take custody of one child managed to do it again," Severus said with his voice dripping in sarcasm. The only thing that really surprised him was that the headmaster had so surprised that Lupin might try something like this.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Dumbledore asked.

"For fact, no, but the thought that he might try it did cross my mind. Can you really say it never crossed yours? He took Black's kid. Was it really unimaginable to you to think he might go for Potter as well? How many times did he ask you to let him take the boy to America?" Severus asked. He was sure Lupin would've asked, several times probably. It was only a matter of time before he stopped asking and started plotting.

"I didn't think he'd go this far," Dumbledore said. He probably should have though. Severus was right. This wasn't the first time Remus had used underhanded techniques to gain custody of a child.

"Well, then, you're an idiot. He's proved he'd go this far when he did it for Miss Black," Severus said.

"We must stop him. We must get Harry back here as soon as possible," Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Minerva asked.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore asked as though he hadn't heard properly.

"Why must we stop him? Remus would do a better job than those horrid muggles would any day. I saw we leave Harry right where he is," Minerva said.

"I agree with Minerva. Lupin raised Clarina Black and the child is well-mannered and disciplined. Perhaps if given the time with Potter, the boy's arrogance will quash and he'll learn some respect," Severus said. He detested Lupin with every fiber of his body, but even he could not deny that the man was a more than suitable guardian.

"Harry already has those things, Severus. You're blinded by your hatred for James Potter. Which I will remind you again is ironic given your tolerance for Sirius Black's daughter, given you hated him more.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, allowing Harry to stay with Remus isn't an option. He must be returned to his aunt and uncle's immediately."

"Good luck with that one, Headmaster. Lupin's had Potter for over a week. I think you can assume that he's already obtained legal custody of the boy," Severus said. He might not like Lupin, but even he could admit the man was smart. He would've had his plan to keep Potter thought out months in advance, possibly even before he began teaching. He would've made sure there were no loopholes for the headmaster to exploit.

"Well, then we must find a way to override it," Dumbledore said.

"Why, Albus? Surely you don't think Remus would harm Harry," Minerva said.

"No, of course not," Dumbledore said. He had complete faith in Remus' ability to parent. He'd proved himself with how well he'd raised Young Miss Black. But Harry was another matter entirely.

"Then what is the problem?" Minerva asked in frustration. She really could not understand what was so bad about Harry residing with Remus. He would be much better off there.

"Harry must return to his relatives," Dumbledore said simply.

"You keep saying that, but why? What is it you think they can offer him that Remus can't," Minerva asked.

"Please, my dear, you must trust me on this. Harry living with the Dursleys is for the Greater Good," Dumbledore said.

"For the Greater Good? What about Harry's good? Isn't that important?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Of course, and I wish I could put Harry's happiness first, but unfortunately, the good of rest of the world won't allow it."

"You would throw Harry's life away for the good of a war that might not even come to pass?" Minerva asked in horror.

"Don't be naïve, Minerva. Of course it's going to come to pass," Severus said. No matter what else, he agreed with the headmaster on one point. The Dark Lord would return.

"Exactly. Voldemort will return to power one day and when he does, his first target will be Harry. Even now, there are his death eaters to consider. Many of them would like nothing more than to get their hands on Harry. That is why he must return to the Dursley's. He is safest with them.

"And what of his happiness?" Minerva asked.

"His happiness can't be of concern right now. Too much is at stake," Dumbledore said.

"Well, his happiness is of concern to me. I will not help you take away his only shot at it. Harry is better off with Remus. I will not help you take him away from him," Minerva said firmly.

"Minerva, please , see reason," Dumbledore pleaded.

"No. You're the one that needs to see reason. I will not have any part of you destroying a thirteen-year-old boy's chance at a decent life," Minerva said before turning around and leaving the office.

"I don't often say this, but she's right, Headmaster. Let Potter be. You've already destroyed one child's chance at having a true family, don't do it a second time," Severus warned.

"What are you talking about, Severus," Dumbledore asked.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You can't honestly tell me you truly ever thought Black was guilty. I often wondered why you never gave Black a trial, since he was part of the first golden trio, but I chalked it up to you finally coming to your senses. But when evidence of Black's innocence came to light and you did nothing to stop the attempted murder the minister tried to orchestrate and it all became clear," Severus said.

"There was nothing I could do," Dumbledore lied.

"Save that line for someone who doesn't know you, Headmaster. We both know there was plenty you could do. You just didn't want to, just like you didn't want to twelve years ago. And as a result, an innocent child lost everything. True, Clarina Black had a home with Remus Lupin, but it was hardly the same. And then she was forced to come here where she was treated as an outcast by her peers. Her best friends were three children who were two years younger than her," Severus said. Sure, the Black girl had other friends, such as Mr. Bole, but the ones she spent most of her time with were Potter, Weasley, and Granger. "And that's because of you, Headmaster. Because you were willing to sacrifice a man's life for your war."

"I wasn't aware you cared about Sirius," Dumbledore said with a smirk.

Severus scowled. "I don't care about Black. I care about his daughter." That was the first time he'd admitted that out loud, but it was true. He felt for Clarina Black. That kid had been dealt a rotten hand, with the exception of Lupin of course. He had been the one positive thing she had going for her.

"Sacrifices must be made, Severus. You know that," Dumbledore said.

"Not children. I'm sorry, headmaster, but I won't help you ruin a child's life, even if that child is Potter. I won't be a part of it," Severus said before walking out, much like Minerva did just a few minutes earlier.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, Remus, Sirius, Clarina, and Harry were at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Clarina was on cloud nine. She wasn't sure she'd ever smiled as much as she was right now. Her father was home and he wasn't going anywhere ever again. All was finally right with her world.

"Mmhhh. I sure have missed your cooking, Moony. It's a thousand times better than the slop they serve in Azkaban," Sirius said before taking a bite of pancakes.

"I still can't believe you're Moony from the map," Harry said. Clarina had told him about who the creators of the map were not long after they made it home. It had surprised him quite a bit. Remus always seemed so serious and parental. He didn't seem the kind to like pranks and mischief.

"Wait, you have the map?" Sirius asked intrigued. The last he knew, the map was still in Filch's office. He was impressed that his daughter and godson managed to snake it back.

"Actually, I have it now. I confiscated it just after they helped you escape. They had it all year though. That's how they knew about Peter and how they managed to sneak off to Hogsmead," Remus said as he glared halfheartedly at his two miscreants.

The two kids just smiled at him. "You know, we didn't have it all year. Just since the second Hogsmead weekend."

"Yeah, speaking of, I saw you that day," Sirius said.

"That's impossible. I was in the shrieking… Oh," Clarina said as she started blushing. He must have been in the shrieking shack when she arrived with Lucian. That meant he'd seen them together.

"Yeah, 'oh'," Sirius echoed dryly.

"I don't get it. What's the problem?" Harry asked confused.

"I was with Lucian, remember?" Clarina asked quietly.

"Oh," Harry said with a smirk.

"What did you think you were doing with that boy? You're too young for that sort of thing," Sirius said.

Clarina looked at her uncle with pleading eyes.

Remus shook his head. "Oh, don't even look to me. You misled me about your relationship with the boy.

"How did I mislead you?"

"Just friends?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right."

Clarina glared at Harry. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm just doing my job," Harry said with a shrug.

"And what job would that be?" Clarina asked.

"Well, since we all live together now and Remus is just as much your guardian as he is mine, not to mention your father being my godfather, I think that makes us close to siblings. And if I've learned anything from the Weasleys, it's that it's a younger brother's job to irritate his older siblings. Plus, I don't like Bole," Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh, I see. Well, two can play at that game, little brother," Clarina said with a glare.

"Hey, you should thank him. The only reason that boy is still alive is because Harry interrupted the two of you," Sirius said

"Dad, come on, I'm sixteen," Clarina said.

"Yeah, and that's too young to date," Sirius said.

"So, I'm old enough to have a motorcycle but not a boyfriend?" Clarina asked.

"Hey, I'd prefer neither," Remus interjected.

"And just out of curiosity, what age would be appropriate?" Clarina asked her father, completely ignoring her uncle's comment.

Sirius pondered for a moment. "How about when you're forty. I should be dead or senile by then."

"Okay, now that's taking it a bit far," Remus said.

"No, It's okay, Uncle Remus," Clarina said as she looked at her father mischievously. "And I suppose you were forty when you had your first girlfriend. Though I find that kind of impossible since you're not yet forty and I exist."

"Um, well, I… That's beside the point," Sirius said.

Clarina and Harry both started laughing and even Remus let out a snicker.

Sirius glared at his friend.

"Well, she's not wrong," Harry said before getting serious and looking at Clarina. "Though I'm still not happy with you hiding it from me. I'd intended to have this conversation with you after everyone was more adjusted, but at always, your father is as patient as a five-year-old."

"Hey," Sirius complained.

Remus ignored him. "Why didn't you just tell me the true nature of your relationship with this boy?"

Clarina rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's not like you didn't know on some level. You were living in denial and I let you. And I did because I knew you'd insist on meeting him in a way other than teacher to student. That is of course after you insisted on having another one of those agonizing conversations about the birds and the bees. I still haven't gotten over the last one."

"Oi, can I leave. I don't think I want to be a part of this conversation any longer," Harry said.

"Run for your life, Pronglet," Sirius advised.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was out of his chair and out of the room within second.

"Just tell me, how serious is your relationship with Lucian?" Remus asked. He prayed it hadn't gone too far, but he grew up around Sirius, so he had to ask.

"Oh, bloody hell," Sirius said as he too thought about how he was as a teenage boy. He would murder that little punk if he was anything like himself.

"Before I answer that question, I'm going to need a guarantee that there will be no physical violence or death threats against my boyfriend," Clarina said.

"I'm not promising…"

"Agreed," Remus said, interrupting Sirius midsentence.

"Okay, we've been out a few times and we've kissed," Clarina said while looking down at the table. This certainly not a conversation she wanted to have with her father and the man who might as well be. It was times like these she really wished her mom were alive.

"Oh, somebody kill me," Sirius said towards the ceiling.

"Yeah, be overdramatic. That'll help," Remus said sarcastically before turning back to Clarina. "You do remember the conversation we had a couple years ago, right?"

"What part of 'I still haven't gotten over it' didn't you hear me say? I wish I could forget it," Clarina said shuddering. Having the sex talk with a guy had been the most embarrassing thing ever.

"Then I don't think we need to speak of it again," Remus said.

"Oh, thank God," Clarina whispered.

"But we still have to meet him."

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked Remus.

"You can go now," Remus told Clarina.

Clarina practically jumped out of her chair and flew out of the room.

"Remus, what the hell. She's too young," Sirius said.

"She's older than you were. Believe me, I don't like it either, but you can't stop her from growing up. She's going to date, whether it be this boy or another. You're just going to have to accept that. Besides, there's a much bigger battle coming up that I think we need to save our strength for," Remus said. He was of course thinking of his plan to possibly take the children out of Hogwarts. Neither of them were going to like that very much.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Remus was about to tell him when he heard a knock at that door. "Hold that thought," he said before getting up and going through the living room to the front door. When he opened the door, he found Dumbledore and Fudge on the other side.


	35. Chapter 35

Remus wasn't surprised to see Dumbledore at his door. He'd been expecting this for days now. He was slightly surprised to see the minister with, as he didn't think Dumbledore would actually go that route, but no matter. He wasn't worried. "Well this is a bit of déjà vu, isn't it? Wasn't it just last year the two of you showed up on my doorstep like this?"

"Where is he Lupin?" Fudge demanded to know.

"Hey, you're even asking the same questions," Remus commented.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Remus. Produce Harry," Dumbledore said in a sad, grandfatherly voice.

"Well, the person you want is different this time at least. You know, I'm almost surprised it took you this long. Its been over a week. I would've thought you'd have figured it out sooner. The fact that you didn't tells me how little regard you have for his wellbeing," Remus said.

"Hand over the Boy Who Lived now, Lupin!" Fudge ordered angrily.

Remus glared at the minister. "He is not 'the Boy Who Lived'. His name is Harry James Potter. He is a thirteen-year-old boy, not some political weapon for you to possess!"

"You planned this all along didn't you, Lupin. You took the teaching position just so you could kidnap the boy," Fudge accused.

"Yes," Remus said matter-of-factly. He found no reason to deny his intentions. There wasn't anything either of these men could do about what he did. Legally Harry was his now. He didn't know what they thought they'd gain by coming to his home, but they would be sadly mistaken.

"Why, Remus? I told you that Harry needed to remain with his aunt and uncle for his own safety," Dumbledore said while giving Remus a sad, disappointed look.

Remus glared at Dumbledore in return. "Don't give me that look, Dumbledore. It doesn't work on me. And I told you your reasons were faulty. Harry is a young boy who deserves to grow up in a loving home. He wasn't getting that where he was, but he will here."

"The hell he will. There is no way I'm going to let a werewolf take custody of the Boy Who Lived," Fudge said.

"I already have custody, granted to me first by Lily and James and then by my government," Remus said calmly.

"Not for long," Fudge said with a pompous smirk on his face. "A child's magical guardian can override any physical custody order."

Remus turned to Dumbledore and raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling people that you are Harry's magical guardian?"

Dumbledore had the decency to look away.

"Of course he's the boy's guardian? Aren't you, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.

Dumbledore continued to say nothing.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you're telling people that. How else would you get away with leaving Harry with Muggles. As his guardian, you would've had the right to leave him wherever you wanted. The trouble is you're not his guardian, magical or otherwise," Remus said.

"Remus, please see reason," Dumbledore pleaded.

Remus ignored him and turned to the minister. "You are correct though, Minister. Harry's magical guardian does have the right to override my physical custody. Let's see if he's willing. Hey, Padfoot, get out here!"

Sirius made his presence known seconds later with a piece of toast in his hand. "What? I'm eating."

Fudge and Dumbledore stared at Sirius in shock. Neither one of them expected to see Sirius Black here. Fudge quickly recovered though and realized this was all he needed for them to gain control of the Potter boy once more. "So you have been hiding him. Well, consider yourself done for now, Lupin. You and Black will be in Azkaban tonight and the Potter boy will be back with his relatives."

"I advise you to reconsider that, Minister," Remus said before going over to the table by the door where he kept all important papers and picking up the asylum papers. He then walked back over and handing them to Fudge. You can't touch Sirius or me."

Fudge read the documents and then started sputtering in disbelief. "This is preposterous! They can't do this!"

"They already have. Sirius is safe as long as he stays in this country," Remus said.

Sirius smirked at the minister. "I guess my days weren't so numbered after all, were they?"

"This isn't over, Black. I will see you back in Azkaban!" Fudge growled.

"Good luck with that one, Minister."

"Oh, Sirius, before I forget, the Minister has brought it to my attention that I obtained custody of Harry without the consent of his magical guardian. As his magical guardian, do you have any problem with what I did?" Remus asked with a smile. He of course knew what the answer would be. The whole charade was for the benefit of their 'guests'.

"Yeah, why didn't you do it sooner?" Sirius chastised jokingly

"Well, there you have it. Your trump card has backfired. How does it feel, Headmaster? You refused to help Sirius because you didn't want Harry to be removed from his 'loving' relatives. Now Harry is in my custody and Sirius is free to watch his daughter and godson grow into adulthood. So you still lost. The only thing you accomplished was losing the respect of everyone in this house. I really hope it was worth it," Remus said.

Dumbledore looked at Remus with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Remus, but I can't allow this."

"You're not in any position to allow anything, Old Man. Harry is with us now. Your days of manipulating him are over," Sirius said.

"This isn't over," Fudge said while glaring.

"You know in my experience, when someone says it isn't over, it usually means it's over," Remus said.

"I want to see Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Why? So you can try to guilt him into returning to the Dursleys. Not that it would work. I would still have custody after all and the answer would still be no. The only thing seeing Harry would do is bring down his self-esteem. That's already low enough without your help. So, no, you cannot see Harry," Remus told him. Things had gotten better with Harry since they got home, but the boy was still very insecure on occasion. The last thing he needed was Dumbledore in his face trying to guilt him.

"You're making a mistake, Remus," Dumbledore said.

"No, it is you who made a mistake. You underestimated me. You thought you could psychologically harm my children, and make no mistake, that is what they are, and get away with it. You were wrong. You've lost, Dumbledore. Now kindly get off my property," Remus said before proceeding to slam the door in both their faces.


End file.
